I'll Cover You Reprise
by Renthead621
Summary: RogerOC story. Roger gets a blast from the past. Sequel to I'll Cover you. Please Read that one first. Enjoy. Read and Review. I do not own Rent, I just play with it. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Maureen, that was great." Brianna told her smiling from the table.

"Really?" Maureen asked standing on stage.

"Yeah, you're doing really great. I can't believe how this is coming together." she said smiling at her.

"Yeah well, it's great material." Maureen said sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Why thank you." she said laughing as a young girl ran into the theater.

"Hey mom." she called out her long golden blond hair waved in the air as she ran.

"Hey munchkin. How was school?" Brianna asked hugging the 10 year old.

"It was good. Who's this?" she asked looking up at Maureen.

"This is Maureen. Maureen, this is my daughter Hope." Brianna said smiling at Hope.

"Hi Hope. It's very nice to meet you." Maureen said looking into the girls familiar green eyes.

"Are you in my mom's play?" Hope asked smiling up at her.

"Yeah sweetie, I am. Your mom is really good." Maureen said still stunned at how familiar the girl looked to her.

"OK Maureen, we're gonna call it a day. I'll see you monday." Brianna said packing up her papers.

"I have an idea. Why don't you come with me to meet my friends?" Maureen said putting her pocket book on her shoulder.

"Oh I couldn't. What would I do with Hope?" Brianna asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Bring her with us. We're a fairly PG gang. I'd really like it if you met my friends." Maureen said smiling at her.

"OK. I'll meet you there. I just have to drop Hope's books and things off at the apartment. Where are you meeting?" she asked looking up at her.

"OK. The Life Cafe." Maureen said as they left the theater.

"I'll see you there." she said smiling as she took Hope's hand and they went home as Maureen rushed to the cafe. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about Hope. She couldn't believe how much she looked like Roger. But if Roger had a kid, he would have told everyone, wouldn't he have? When she got to the cafe, Collins and Mark were sitting at the table and they were waiting on Roger and Joanne, who were still at work.

"Oh my God, you two will never guess what I saw today." she said rushing over to the table.

"I can't wait to hear this." Collins said sitting back in his chair.

"OK, so you know I'm working on this play, right?" she said quietly as she leaned into the them.

"Yeah, um Maureen you've been working on it for a month and a half now." Mark said smiling at her.

"OK, well the playwright's daughter came into the theater today, right and you will never guess who she looked like." she said smiling at them as Brianne entered the cafe.

"Brie?" Mark said standing up.

"Oh my God, Mark? What are you doing here?" she asked as tears came to her eyes.

"I live here now. How about you?" he asked looking at Hope, who looked just like her father.

"I moved back. I wanted to be a playwright, have you heard from..." she started before looking down.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute." he said looking down at her.

"I have to go. I can't face him right now." she told him wiping her eyes.

"No, you should stay. He'd would like to see you guys." he told her quietly as Collins and Maureen looked on confused.

"I can't Mark. Not the way he left us." she said looking up at him.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Hope asked looking up at Brianna.

"Nothing munchkin." she said trying to leave.

"You really should let him explain." he told her as the door opened and she turned around. Before she knew it she was face to face with Roger.

"Brie?" he whispered as tears sprung to his eyes.

"I have to go. Come on Hope." she said pushing past him. Hope looked up at him and smiled as her mother dragged her out of the cafe.

"What's going on? You know Brianna?" Maureen asked as Roger and Mark stood staring at each other.

"Yeah, you can say that Mo." Mark said as tears ran down Roger's face.

"Did you see how big she got?" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah well she's 10 Roger." Mark said as Collins got up.

"Can someone clue us in on what's going on, please?" he asked looking at them.

"I have to go." Roger said rushing out of the cafe.

"That was Roger's high school girlfriend and their daughter." he said as Collins sat back down in his chair.

"Roger has a daughter and no one told us?" Maureen asked looking up at him.

"Her mom talked him into leaving them so they'd have a better life. They ran away and tried to make it on their own, but things were so hard for them, so when Brianna's mom finally found them, she talked to Roger and told him that she would take care of Brie and the baby if Roger was out of the picture. Otherwise, they would be still be struggling and he didn't want that. He didn't want to turn into his father, so he had to break up with her so her and their daughter could have a life." he explained sitting at the table.

"That explains so much." Collins said looking at Maureen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brie, wait." Roger called out running down the street.

"Why Roger? You don't need me complicating your life any more than I need you complicating mine." she said turning around to face him.

"We really should talk Brie." he said as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

"About what? Roger, I need to go. I have to make dinner." she said walking away.

"I'm her father Brie." he asked as Brianna stopped.

"Mom?" Hope asked looking up at her.

"Sweetie, can you look in that window please?" Brianna asked pointing to the clothing store in front of them.

"But Mom..." Hope asked again confused as she looked at Brianna and then Roger.

"Hope, please. I need to talk to this man, OK?" she said kissing Hope's head as she went to the window.

"Brie, does she even know about me?" he asked walking towards her.

"Of course she does Roger, but all the pictures I have are from when we were kids. You left us when she was almost 6 months old and we never heard from you again. I had to raise her on my own this whole time." she said watching her daughter.

"I left you because your mom threatened me. She said if I stepped aside, she would take care of you and hope, but I had to leave you and never look back. Otherwise we would be living the way we were before she found us and I didn't want the for you two." he told her looking down at his feet.

"Well guess what Roger. She shipped me off to my aunt's and refused to see us. She used me to watch Bethany and then when she didn't need me anymore, she kicked me out of my aunts house too. Me and Hope were on our own. She didn't take care of me, she just wanted us apart." Brianna told him as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Brie." he said quietly as he reached out for her.

"No. Roger you broke my heart. You promised that everything would be OK. You promised you loved me and that we would be a family and then you broke up with me." she said pulling away from him.

"Brie, I do love you. All I've ever wanted was to be a family with you and Hope. She's my daughter and I missed her whole life. But I did what I thought was best for my family." he told her looking at Hope.

"You love me? As in present tense?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. Brie, I never got over you. I've been wanting to see you guys for a while, but I called your moms house and the phone was disconnected. Mrs. Cohen said your mom and Bethany moved and no one knows where they are." he told her quietly leaning down to her.

"Yeah, she sold the house and ran off with some guy she met at the hospital. I haven't seen her in a while." she said looking down.

"She got so big." he said smiling at Hope.

"She's 10 Roger. Kids tend to do that." she said looking up at him.

"When did you move back?" he asked looking down at her.

"A few years ago. I decided to start writing again and I wanted to sell my plays. That's how I know Maureen. She's in my latest one." she said tucking her hair behind her ear like she always did.

"Do you think I can maybe take you and Hope out for dinner? Maybe catch up with you and get to know my daughter?" he asked smiling at her.

"Roger, I don't know if I'm ready to let you back into our lives. What if you decided to leave again? I don't know if Hope could handle that. She's 10 years old." she said looking up at him.

"Brie, I was 17 years old then. Your mom manipulated me into thinking leaving you two was for the best. I never wanted to leave you. I love you both so much. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you." he told her as Hope came running up to them.

"Mom, can we go back to that restaurant? I'm hungry." she said looking up at her.

"Hope, sweetie. There's someone I want you to meet." she said looking up at Roger.

"Are you my dad?" Hope asked as Roger smiled at her.

"Yeah sweetie, I am." he said as tears formed in his eyes.

"You look different then the pictures my mom showed me." she told him holding Brianna's hand.

"Yeah well you look a little different from the pictures my mom gave me of you too." he said taking his wallet out and showing Hope the picture. It was pretty worn.

"This is me, you and mom when I was a baby." Hope said looking at it.

"It was the last picture I have of you." he said smiling down at the picture.

"Why did you leave?" Hope asked looking up at him as she handed the picture back to him.

"It's a long story kiddo. Why don't I take you and your mom out to eat and we'll talk?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Can we mom?" Hope pleaded.

"Sure munchkin." she said smiling at Hope, but Roger could tell how uncomfortable she was.

"Don't worry Brie. I'm not going anywhere this time." he whispered as they started walking back to the Life Cafe.

"We'll see Roger." she said holding her daughters hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know Roger, she doesn't know you." Brianna said standing outside the cafe with him.

"Brie, she's my daughter. I want to get to know her." he told her as he watched Hope who was sitting with Collins, Maureen, Mark and Joanne.

"I know she's your daughter Roger. I gave birth to her remember? I have looked at her every day for 10 years and saw nothing but you. Your eyes, your hair, your face, your personality. I used to think about what we talked about. We were gonna live here and you were gonna play your music and I was gonna write and we were gonna be a family. You, me and Hope. But then my mom found us and you left. And now here you are. You want to all of a sudden you're gonna be a good father to her." she yelled getting upset.

"Not all of a sudden, I've been wanting to be a good father to her all these years. I told you why I left. I thought you guys would have a better life without me. That's what your mom told me. I was 17 Brie. What the hell did I know? You and Hope were always the most important people in the world to me. I would do anything for you two." he yelled back.

"Roger, you have no idea what you did when you left." she said turning away from him.

"I know exactly what I did when I left. I screwed up all of our lives. I left you to raise Hope alone, I left my little girl without a father and I screwed my own life up worst of all." he told her as tears filled his eyes.

"How?" she asked turning to look at him.

"I got involved with a girl who got me into shooting heroin and I got HIV because of it." he said as a tear escaped his eye.

"I'm sorry Roger." she said reaching out for his arm.

"Forget it, really. I'm OK with it now. I mean, I'm clean and healthy." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, a lot's happened these last 9 and a half years, but you're here now. If you want to get to know Hope, I think it should be up to her." Brianna said as he wiped his eyes.

"Thank you. That's all I ask. She's beautiful Brie. You did a great job with her." he said smiling as he looked at Hope through the window.

"She looks like her father." Brianna said opening the door as they went back inside.

"Hey mom, did you know dad plays in a band." Hope asked as they returned to the table.

"No I didn't munchkin." Brianna said sitting next to her at the table.

"Yeah, Collins said he's really good too. He plays guitar and sings and he even writes his own songs." she told her excitedly as Brianna smiled.

"He always played guitar, sung and wrote his own songs sweetie." Brianna said smiling at Roger.

"You did?" Hope asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah I did. Um, Hope, your mom and I wanted to talk to you about something." Roger started sitting on the other side of Hope.

"What's up?" Hope asked looking up at Roger.

"I wanted to take you out and spend some time with you. You know, so we could get to know each other as father and daughter." Roger suggested looking into his own green eyes.

"Mom, is that OK?" Hope asked turning to look at Brianna.

"It's up to you munchkin. If you want to, I think it would be a great idea." Brianna told her smiling as she straightened out Hopes hair.

"Thanks mom. You're the best." she said hugging her.

"Thank you Brie. I appreciate it. I really do." Roger said smiling at her.

"Don't thank me Roger. Just take care of my munchkin, OK?" she said looking at him.

"Can we go do something now?" Hope asked looking up at Roger.

"That's up to your mom sweetie." Roger told her smiling at Brianna.

"Well since you have no school tomorrow, I don't see why not." she said smiling at Hope who jumped up.

"Thanks mom." Hope said hugging her again as Roger simply smiled.

"What time do you want her home?" he asked smiling at her.

"10 is good. We live on 14 and Avenue C." Brianna told him smiling as Roger and Hope got up.

"I'll have her home by 10. Thanks Brie." he said smiling at her before they left the cafe.

"Are you OK Brie?" Mark asked as she watched them leave.

"I have been waiting almost 10 years to see that." she said as tears rolled down her face.

"So has he." he told her moving over to where Hope was sitting to hug her.

"I can't believe my mom did that. She ruined 3 lives in one fail swoop." she said crying into Mark's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter now. You guys are here now. It's never too late." Collins told her leaning over to her.

"I hope not. My daughter deserves to know her father." she said wiping her eyes.

"Roger's a good man Brianna. If wants to be a father to Hope, he's gonna be the best father that little girl could ever have." Maureen said smiling at her.

"Roger was always a good man. Even at 15 years old." Brianna told her smiling at her.

"How did you guys meet anyway?" Joanne asked smiling at her.

"We went to school together and our teacher in Brit Lit gave us an assignment to do together and all we did was fight and then one night I got into a fight with my mom and we met up at the park and started talking and then we kissed." she told them as Maureen smiled.

"That is so cute." she said smiling at her.

"Yeah, try refereeing for them." Mark said as he and Brianna laughed.

"Do you remember the day he leaned so far back in the chair in your room he fell?" she asked laughing.

"Oh yeah, and Brie asks if he hit his head and he tells her no. So she tells him, too bad it might have knocked some sense into you." Mark said as they laughed harder.

"Yeah well, he had a way of pissing me off back then." she said smiling at him.

"Some things never change." Maureen said laughing.

"You recognized Hope, didn't you?" Brianna asked looking at her.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't know Roger had a daughter, but I took one look at Hope and she looked just like him." she told her smiling.

"Roger never talked about us?" Brianna asked looking up at her.

"No, it hurt too much. He just kept that picture of you three that I took in his wallet. He used to look at it and cry, so he never talked about it. Not even with me." Mark said looking at her.

"I know the feeling. I gave Hope all of my pictures of Roger when she started asking about him." she told him looking down.

"You still love him, don't you?" Joanne asked smiling at her.

"He's the father of my child. Of course I still love him. But he broke my heart back then Mark. Really bad." she said holding back tears.

"Brie, he still loves you too you know." Mark told her hugging her again.

"Yeah I know." she said leaning on Mark's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

"What am I gonna do Mark?" Roger asked sitting on his bed in the loft.

"What do you mean? About Brie?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"No Maureen. Yes Brie." he said getting up to walk around the room.

"What do you mean, what are you gonna do? You're gonna get her back, right?" he asked watching him.

"Mark, things are complicated now." he told him sweeping his hands through his short blond hair.

"Why are things complicated now? You still love her, she still loves you and you have a second chance to be a father to Hope." Mark said entering the room more.

"Yeah, but it's been 9 and a half years and we're not 17 anymore." he told him.

"And you're positive now?" he asked as Roger sat on the bed.

"Um, yeah Mark. I think that's a big glitch." he said looking up at him.

"It doesn't have to be. I mean Roger, you and Brie lived for each other since sophomore year. You ran away together so your dad would stop beating you and because Brie was pregnant and you guys did really good on your own until her mom found out where you were. And you left them because you thought it would give them a better life. They're your family. Whatever you have to do to get back with Brie, you better do." Mark said standing over him.

"I want to. I really do. I love Brie so much. But I also don't want her to think I wanna get back together with her just so I can be a father to Hope." he said quietly looking up at him.

"So then make sure you keep your relationship with Brie seperate from your relationship with Hope. Just be Hope's father no matter what happens with you and Brie, but Roger, she is really scared you're gonna break her heart again." Mark said sitting next to him.

"I know. I screwed up so bad Mark. You have no idea how much I regret listening to that bitch. But she had a good arguement, you know?" he told him putting is head in his hands.

"You were always afraid of turning into your father. Ever since you found out Brie was pregnant." Mark said looking over at him.

"But she just started bringing up about money, which is what my parents used to fight about most. She got me at a weak moment. I had just put Hope down for the night and she looked so peaceful. It had been spinning through my head since the first night we brought her home from the hospital, you know? How am I gonna support this beautiful little girl? How am I gonna provide for my family? It killed me that one day I might turn into him." he told him quietly still looking down.

"I know Roger. But you're not him and you'll never be him. You're a good man who loves his family." Mark said putting his hand on Roger's shoulder.

"Yeah a great man who screwed everything up for smack. Now my family is gonna have to deal with it." he said getting up walking aorund the room again.

"Roger, all you can do is make up for now. Forget about what you did in the past." he told him getting up to talk to him.

"I know. God Mark, I haven't seen Hope in 9 and a half years and I love her like I've been there her whole life." he said turning to face him.

"She is a really great kid Rog." Mark said smiling at him.

"Yeah she is. Brie did a great job with her." he said as tears stung his eyes.

"Yeah she did." Mark said as tears ran down Roger's face.

"I missed them so much Mark." Roger said as Mark looked up at him.

"I know you did Rog." Mark said patting Roger's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK Maureen, take it from that line in the first act." Brianna said standing in front of the stage.

"OK." Maureen said looking at her script as Roger walked down the aisle of the small theater. "Hi Rog." she said seeing him walk in.

"Hi Mo." he said smiling up at her.

"Roger, it's only 11:30. Hope's still in school." Brianna told him turning around.

"I'm not here to see Hope. I'm here to see you. Maybe take you out to lunch?" he suggested shoving his hands in his front pockets.

"Roger, I'm trying to run a rehearsal here. You can't just come in here and expect me to drop everything because you want to go to lunch." she said looking up at him.

"You're right. I'm.. I'm sorry Brie. I just thought..." he started looking down at her.

"No, I'm sorry Roger. I had no right to yell at you. It's just that Hope was pushing my buttons this morning and I really didn't sleep much last night. I don't know." she told him looking down.

"Is Hope OK?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, she was just asking a lot of questions about you and me and I really wasn't in much of a mood at 7 o'clock this morning." she told him laughing a little.

"I'm sorry Brie." he told her smiling down at her.

"It's not your fault. But be prepared. She'll be hitting you up for info next." she told him laughing.

"That's OK, I have nothing but good memories of those years." he told her laughing.

"Guys, why don't we break for lunch. I'll see you back here in an hour." Brianna said turning to face the stage.

"Sure Brianna." Maureen said smiling down at them as Roger and Brianna left the theater together.

"So what is Hope asking you about us?" Roger asked smiling at her as they walked to the diner near the theater.

"Just, if I still love you, are we gonna get back together, are you gonna move in with us, are we gonna get married? Stuff kids ask about their parents." she said laughing as he stopped her in front of the diner.

"Do you? Still love me? I mean, like you did back then?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, I love you so much. You have no idea. I never stopped loving you." she said looking up at him.

"Really? I mean, really?" he asked moving his face closer to hers.

"Yeah Roger, I do." she whispered leaning into his lips. As they kissed for the first time in 9 and a half years, Roger held her face in his hands and brought her closer to him. They kissed slow and tender.

"I love you Brie." he whispered smiling at her.

"I love you too Roger." she told him smiling back as he put his arm around her and went into the diner with her.

"Where do we go from here?" Roger asked sitting at the table with her.

"I don't know. I didn't plan any of this. I mean I didn't want Hope to get the wrong idea..." she started as Roger started laughing.

"Brie, it sounds like she's already got her hopes up." he laughed taking her hand.

"Roger, this is serious. She's 10 years old and it's not like I've been dating or anything. She's not used to this." she said trying not to laugh with him.

"I know. I'm sorry Brie. Really, I am. It's just it sounds like she'd be really excited if she found out we were back together." he said caressing her hand with his thumb.

"You're right, but I really think we should be discreet around her. At least for now. I don't know if I'm ready to pick up where we left off." she said looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I understand Brie, I really do. If you think it's best to keep this between us for now, I respect that." he told her reaching up to caress her face.

"Thank you." she said leaning in to kiss him again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, when's daddy gonna be here?" Hope asked rushing out of her room.

"He said he would be here at 10. Are you ready to go to Lincoln Center?" Brianna asked smiling at her daughter.

"Yeah, I can't wait. We're gonna go ice skating." she told her excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up on your dad ice skating with you. He doesn't know how." Brianna said laughing.

"That's OK, he said he wanted to video tape me." Hope told her getting a juice box.

"Oh he did, huh? Well that's nice." she said smiling at her.

"Maybe you can come with us. Just so I have someone to ice skate with." Hope suggested smiling at her.

"Hope Bethany Davis, I know what you're doing." Brianna told her putting her hands on her hips.

"What am I doing? I just want to ice skate with my mom while my dad films us. Is that so bad?" she asked looking up at her.

"Don't play innocent with me missy. I know you're trying to get me and your dad back together." Brianna told her laughing.

"But mom, he's been around for 6 months. He's not gonna leave us again." she told her putting her boots on.

"Hope, I'm not talking about this with you. Get ready for your dad to pick you up." she said going into her room.

"Mom, what does dad have to do so you can trust him again?" Hope yelled as there was a knock at the door.

"Hope, not now you'r dad's here." she told her opening the door. "Hi Roger." she said smiling at him.

"Hi Brie, is my girl ready?" he asked smiling back.

"Hi daddy." she yelled running to him.

"Hey squirt, are you ready to go ice skating? I have Uncle Mark's camera." he told her picking her up.

"How come Uncle Mark's not attatched to you then?" she asked laughing as Roger kissed her head.

"That's what I'd like to know. Did you knock poor Marky unconsious?" Brianna asked laughing.

"You two think you're so funny, don't you? No, when I told Uncle Mark what I needed it for, he gladly handed the camera right to me." he told them putting Hope down.

"Cool. I gotta get my coat. I'll be right back." Hope said running into her room.

"She's excited, huh?" Roger asked as Brianna leaned up to kiss him.

"Hi." she whispered smiling up at him.

"Hey Baby." he said smiling at her.

"Is Maureen still gonna be able to babysit tonight?" she asked quietly while Hope was still in her room.

"Yep, 9:30." he said caressing her face.

"Good." she said smiling at him.

"Daddy, can we get hot chocolate?" Hope asked running out of her room.

"Of course we can. What would ice skating be without some hot chocolate?" he asked dropping is hand casually.

"Cool. You're the best dad. Mom, isn't dad the best?" she asked looking up at Brianna.

"Yeah he is munchkin." she said smiling at him before leaning down to zipper Hope's jacket.

"Thanks Brie. I was thinking maybe we can all go out to the Life Cafe later. For dinner." he suggested looking down at Brianna.

"Yeah mom, can we? Please? I wanna hang out with everyone." Hope begged looking up at Brianna.

"Sure. I'd love to." Brianna said smiling up at Roger.

"It's a date, right dad?" Hope said smiling up at Roger.

"Hope Bethany Davis." Brianna said smiling at her.

"What? It is, isn't it?" she asked as Roger laughed.

"Don't you and your dad have to go now?" Brianna asked fixing Hope's hat.

"Bye Brie. Come on squirt, we gotta go. I have a big day planned with my little girl." Roger said smiling down at Hope.

"I'll get the elevator." Hope said rushing out of the apartment.

"Good bye munchkin. I love you too." Brianna called out as Hope kept running.

"Bye Baby." Roger whispered stepping into the apartment to kiss Brianna.

"Bye. I'll see you later." she said smiling at him kissing him one more time.

"Come on daddy, the elevator is almost here." Hope called out at the elevator.

"I'm coming squirt. I gotta go Baby. I love you." he whispered smiling at her.

"I love you too Roger." she said as she watched him make his way to Hope.

"Bye mommy." Hope said as she took Roger's hand and led him onto the elevator.

"Bye munchkin." she said waving at them as Roger smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Baby, when are we gonna tell everyone about us?" Roger asked caressing Brianna's bare shoulder as they laid in Roger's bed at the loft.

"Would you be OK if we told them? I know you're having fun too." she asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah I'm having fun. All this sneaking around and all, but I really want to tell them. Especially Hope. I know she'll be really excited. And I hate lying to everyone." Roger told her looking down.

"I know. I mean, how many made up dates could a girl make up to get a babysitter? I think Maureen's starting to think I'm a slut or something." she said laughing as he caressed her cheek.

"I know Baby. So when do you wanna tell them?" he asked laughing with her.

"How about tomorrow?" she suggested sitting up.

"Tomorrow? Are you sure?" he asked caressing her bare back.

"Yeah, I mean we can all meet up here when you bring Hope home and we can tell them then." she said smiling back at him.

"What about Hope? I wanna tell her alone. I don't think it's fair to tell her with everyone else." Roger told her sitting up with her.

"You're right. She's our daughter. I think she should know before anyone that we're back together." Brianna agreed smiling at him.

"You do realize, she's gonna think she had something to do with it, right?" Roger said laughing.

"Oh yeah, she's been relentless for the past 6 months. Just this morning, before you picked her up, she was pleading your case." Brianna told him laughing.

"That's my girl. Never say die." he said playing with Brianna's hair.

"Yeah, your girl has been driving me crazy." Brianna said laughing.

"We got a great girl there, don't we?" Roger asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, we sure do. Roger, why don't you come home with me tonight?" Brianna asked leaning into him as they lay in each other's arms.

"What do you mean? Spend the night at your place?" he asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, you're coming over to take Hope to the movies anyway. We can tell her in the morning." she suggested smiling at him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean her waking up and finding you in bed with someone?" he asked concerned.

"Roger, you're not just some guy, you're her father. I think she should get used to seeing us together." Brianna said facing him.

"How do you think she'll react?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. She's never caught me in bed with anyone. I've never been in bed with anyone else." she said sitting up again.

"Brie, she's only 10 years old. Don't you think she'll be uncomfortable if she found us in bed together?" he asked looking up at her.

"Roger, she just wants her parents back together. It's all she's wanted since you came back into our lives. Is it so bad for her to see us together. I mean, it's not like we're gonna be doing anything. We're just gonna be sleeping next to each other. Why are you over analyzing this?" she asked turning towards him.

"I'm sorry Brie, I just don't want to traumatize her." he said caressing her back.

"If you want to tell her when you come over to pick her up, we can do that if you're not comfortable with staying over." she told him caressing his cheek.

"You know Baby, I do. Wanna spend the night, that is." he said leaning up to kiss her.

"Are you sure?" she asked smiling down at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he told her taking her in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, can you make me..." Hope started as she entered Brianna's bedroom seeing Roger laying next to her. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Good morning squirt." Roger said lifting his head smiling at her.

"Good morning daddy. What are you doing here?" she asked smiling at them.

"Like you don't know missy." Brianna said rubbing her eyes smiling up at Roger.

"I wanna hear you say it." she teased folding her arms across her chest.

"Do you really need to hear it?" Roger asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"Just say it." she tormented smiling at them.

"You do realize she's not gonna let up." Roger said smiling at Brianna.

"Hey, she's your daughter." Brianna said laughing at him.

"Yes she is. OK squirt, you got us. Me and your mom are back together." Roger told her sitting up in the bed.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Hope said laughing as she ran and jumped on the bed into Roger's arms.

"You are not as cute as your father thinks you are." Brianna said laughing as she sat up in the bed.

"Oh sure she is. Right squirt?" Roger said laughing as he kissed Hope's head.

"Anything you say daddy." she said smiling at Brianna.

"Who's hungry?" Brianna asked getting out of bed.

"Can you make me and daddy pancakes?" Hope asked smiling up at her.

"How about I make breakfast?" Roger suggested before getting out of bed.

"Roger, you don't have to make breakfast for us." Brianna said smiling up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I want to cook breakfast for my family." he told her leaning down to kiss her.

"You guys are so cute." Hope said laughing as them.

"Get used to it munchkin. Your mom and dad are back together." Brianna told her laughing as Roger leaned down to kiss her again.

"Eww, OK that's enough. You don't have to get gross." Hope told them as she left the room and Roger and Brianna laughed.

"Come on Baby." Roger said as they left the bedroom with his arm around her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you guys ready?" Hope asked holding Roger's hand while his other arm was around Brianna.

"Yeah, we're ready munchkin." Brianna told her smiling up at Roger.

"Hey Brie." Roger said looking down at her.

"What's the matter Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"I love you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling at him before he opened the door to the cafe.

"Come on guys." Hope yelled dragging Roger by his hand.

"We're coming." he said laughing.

"Hey guys. Where have you been? We haven't seen you all day." Collins asked smiling up at them as he saw Roger's arm around Brianna's waist.

"I took Hope to the movies today and then I spent the day with her and Brie." he told them smiling at them.

"That sounds nice." Mark said smiling at them.

"You guys are killing me. Mom and dad are back together." Hope said impatiently holding Roger's hand.

"Really? How long?" Maureen asked teasingly.

"6 months." Brianna told her as she and Roger laughed.

"No way. You guys have been together 6 months and we're just finding out about it now?" Joanne said in disbelief.

"We didn't want to get anyone's hopes up." Roger told them holding Brianna close.

"Little miss Hope we take it." Mark said laughing as they sat down.

"Yeah, her too." Brianna said as she looked at Maureen.

"What? I'm not allowed to want 2 of my friends who have a child together to be together?" she said innocently as Brianna and Roger laughed at her.

"Yeah well, we just wanted to make sure things were stable between us before we told everyone." Brianna told her as Roger put his arms around Brianna and Hope.

"You guys always did make a beautiful family." Mark said smiling at them.

"Uncle Mark, can you take pictures of me, mom and dad. I think we should have new ones done. The only ones we have are of me when I was a baby." Hope asked looking up at Mark.

"I would love to shrimp." he said smiling at them.

"Thanks Uncle Mark. Dad, are you gonna move in with me and mom now?" Hope asked looking up at him as he looked over at Brianna.

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable with it yet." she said as he smiled at her.

"I was gonna ask you if I could." he asked caressing her hair.

"Are you sure you want to?" she asked smiling at him.

"Of course I'm sure. I loved living with my family when I was 17, so why wouldn't I want to now? I love you guys." he whispered leaning in to her.

"OK, I'd love to live with you again." she said leaning up to kiss him

"Guys, this is great. You're gonna be a family again." Maureen said excitedly as she lifted her water glass up.

"We were always a family, Mo." Roger told her smiling at her.

"Yeah we were." Brianna said before kissing him again.

"Oh geez, not again." Hope said looking away from them.

"Get used to that sweetie. It's gonna be happening a lot. I have a feeling your mom and dad are madly in love." Collins said leaning in talking to the 10 year old.

"Sorry squirt, we are." Roger said laughing as he leaned over to kiss Hope's head.

"Good. I'm glad." she said leaning up to hug him.

"We love you too you know." he said hugging her tight.

"I know daddy. I love you guys too." she said as Brianna smiled at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby, do we have to keep sleeping in a pink room? It reminds me of cotton cnady and I'm getting a cavity." Roger asked sitting on the couch.

"Um, I like my pink bedroom." she said him standing in the kitchen.

"But Brie, it's our room now." he told her craning his head back to look at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to it. We can look around for a new shade of paint and new sheets and stuff tomorrow." she said him smiling over at him.

"Thanks Baby." he said smiling at her as he got up to go to the kitchen.

"I figured we could go when we bring Hope for her new paint." she told him looking up at him.

"I don't see what's wrong with the ballarina wallpaper she has." he said smiling down at her.

"Roger, she's had that wallpaper since we moved her when she was 8. She's almost 11. She wants something more grown up." she told him laughing.

"But I don't want her to grow up." Roger whined as Brianna laughed harder.

"Sorry Sweetie, it's inevitable." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Mom, did you think anymore about letting me paint my room green?" Hope asked coming out of her room.

"Why do you have to grow up squirt?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Sorry dad. It's beyond my control." she said as Brianna buried her face in Roger's chest to hide the fact that she was laughing.

"That is not funny." Roger said smiling at them.

"No green paint. Think of a more appropriate color." Brianna told her smiling at her.

"OK. How about a light green, like mint or something?" she asked looking over at them.

"We'll see what it looks like munchkin. Now is your home work done?" Brianna asked looking down at her.

"Yeah it is. Dad, do you want to play a video game with me?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"Sure squirt. Love you Baby. If I don't come back, know I will always be with you." he said jokingly as Brianna laughed.

"Oh geez dad. You're not going to war, we're playing a video game." Hope said with her hands on her hips.

"Have fun you two. Dinner should be ready soon." Brianna siad leaning up to kiss him.

"Come on dad. I'm gonna kick your butt." Hope said dragging him by his arm.

"I wanna play Crash." he whined as he followed her into her room.

"OK dad. We'll play Crash." she said agreeing as Brianna laughed at her family.


	7. Chapter 7

"Brie, I love you." Roger whispered as they lay in bed together.

"I know. I love you too. What's the matter?" she asked turning over onto her stomach.

"Do you remember when we used to lay in bed in that crappy studio apartment we had when we first got here and we would talk about getting married when we were 18?" he asked caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Well, we're over 18 now and we don't have to worry about your mom finding us." he told her smiling at her.

"Roger Davis, are you asking me to marry you?" Brianna asked sitting up.

"Yeah I am. I'm not as good as I was when I was 16, am I?" he asked smiling up at her.

"You weren't that good back then either." she told him laughing.

"That didn't stop you from saying yes back then." he said laughing as he sat up in the bed.

"Yeah well, you're lucky it wasn't your charm that made me say yes then. It was my love for you that made me say yes. And that's what's gonna make me say yes now." she told him smiling at him.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course Roger. I love you." she told him as tears came to her eyes. "I always did." she said caressing his face.

"I've always loved you too Brie. All I ever wanted to do was marry you." he told her leaning in to kiss her.

"So we're getting married." she said wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him.

"It's about time." he said holding her tight.

"Oh my God, Roger wait. I gotta get something." she said wiping her eyes as she wiped her eyes.

"What is it Baby?" he asked looking up at her as she went to her jewelery box.

"The ring you gave me the day Hope was born." she said showing it to him as she put it on.

"Baby, wait a minute. Don't you want this one?" he asked holding out a ring box.

"When did you do this?" she asked jumping on the bed.

"2 months ago." he said reluctantly.

"Roger, no one even knew about us 2 months ago. How did you do this?" she asked smiling at him.

"I've been saving money since you came back. I was walking around Hope one day and saw it. After I dropped her off, I went back and bought it." he told her taking it out of the box.

"It's beautiful Roger." she said as he took her left hand in his.

"Well, you're beautiful." he whispered as he put it on her finger.

"I love you Roger." she told him leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you so much Brie." he said smiling at her as they laid down on the bed and made love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She is... that's great... no, we'll be there... OK, we'll see you in a bit... Bye." Roger said hanging up the phone.

"Was that Mark?" Brianna asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, Mimi's back. They're having a party for her at the Life Cafe tonight." he told her sitting next to her on the couch.

"That's great. When do we have to be there?" she asked smiling at him.

"At 5. I wanted to tell everyone about our engagement tonight." he said putting his arms around her.

"Do you think that's best? With Mimi's homecoming and everything?" she asked looking up at him.

"Brie, I told you, we broke up a while ago and we're still friends. She'll be happy for us." he told her nuzzling her neck.

"OK. I just don't want to upset anyone." she said caressing his hands.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be OK." he said kissing her neck.

"Ever since we were 15, you had a way of making me believe that." she told him leaning back to kiss him.

"Well it is OK, isn't it?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah it is." she said as she reached back to caress his hair.

"Mark said she can't wait to meet you and Hope." he said as she turned around to face him.

"She knows about us?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah, Mark told her. He didn't want her to be surprised when she got home." he said caressing her face.

"Oh. Um, OK. As long as she's OK with it. You know, us getting married and having a daughter together." she told him looking down.

"Brie, it's fine. Really. I promise." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just over analyzing it. I should get Hope off of that video game, we have to start getting ready to go." she said smiling at him as she got up.

"Brie, you know I love you, right?" he asked looking up at her.

"Roger, of course I know. That's the one thing in my life I've always known. Even after you broke my heart all those years ago, I always knew you loved me the best I'd ever be loved in my whole life. Why do you ask me that?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I don't want you to feel insecure about Mimi. She and I are just friends and I love you. You and Hope are my family. You two are my life. You always have been." he told her taking her in his arms.

"I know Roger." she said smiling at him as she hugged him back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you ready Baby?" Roger asked looking down at Brianna.

"Yeah I'm ready." she said smiling up at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Let's go." Roger said opening the door and Hope ran into the cafe.

"Uncle Collins." Hope yelled out running to Collins.

"Hey Babygirl." he said hugging her.

"Hi Mimi, it's nice to see you." Roger said smiling at her with his arm around Brianna.

"Hi Roger. You look really great. I'm glad you've been taking care of yourself." she said slowly getting up to approach him.

"Mimi, I want you to meet my fiance Brianna and our daughter Hope." he told her smiling down at her.

"Your fiance?" Collins asked smiling up at them as Roger happily nodded.

"That's great. Really. Brianna. I am so excited to meet you. Mark has been telling me so much about you." Mimi said smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you too Mimi." Brianna said smiling at her.

"Oh come here chica." Mimi said pulling her into a hug. "I can't believe how much Hope looks like you Roger." Mimi said smiling up at him.

"I know. She's my little twin." he said smiling down at Hope.

"In more ways than one." Brianna said smiling up at him.

"Come here squirt. I want you to meet someone." Roger said holding his hand out to Hope.

"What is it daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Someone just called you daddy. That's wild." Mimi said laughing as she looked down at Hope.

"Yeah well, I'm her daddy." Roger said putting his arm around Hope."

"I can see that. Hi Hope, I'm Mimi. I'm a friend of your dads." she said smiling down at Hope.

"My dad told me that you are a really good dancer." Hope said smiling up at Mimi.

"I used to be. But that was a long time ago." she said smiling down at her.

"You have really pretty hair Mimi. Can I play with it some time?" Hope asked holding Roger's hand.

"Oh chiquita, I would be honored for you to do my hair." she said reaching down to hug Hope as Roger and Brianna smiled down at them.

"Why don't we sit down and give Mimi a proper welcome home party." Brianna said smiling at them.

"I think we should throw Roger and Brianna an amazing engagement party." Mimi said smiling at them as she led Hope to the table.

"We don't have to do it now. It can wait." Brianna said smiling at Mimi as she and Roger sat at the table.

"No, this is big you guys. You're finally getting married after all this time. That's great." she said smiling at them as Hope sat on Mimi's lap.

"Thanks Mimi." Roger said smiling at them.

"I think this deserves drinks all around." Collins suggested smiling at everyone.

"Aren't we gonna wait for Maureen and Joanne?" Brianna asked as Roger put his arm around her.

"They're gonna be a little late. Joanne had to work late and Maureen had to do... I don't know what Maureen had to do, but does anyone ever know what Maureen does when she's late?" Collins told her laughing.

"I'm afraid to ask what Maureen does." Roger said laughing.

"OK Beers all around?" Collins asked looking around.

"Shirley Temples for me and Miss Davis over here." Mimi said smiling at Hope.

"Cool, you like Shirley Temples too?" Hope asked smiling at Mimi.

"I love Shirley Temples, you too?" Mimi asked laughing.

"I love them." Hope said excitedly.

"I knew there was something about this chiquita I liked. We're gonna get along just great Miss Davis." Mimi said hugging Hope.

"You don't have to keep calling me Miss Davis. You're a friend of my dads, call me Hope." Hope said as Roger and Brianna smiled at them.

"Well OK Hope." Mimi said playing with the young girls ponytail.

"So Mimi, how does it feel to be back in New York?" Brianna asked as Roger, Mark and Collins got up to get the drinks.

"I feel really good. I missed it. So much has changed around here. Roger's not living in the loft anymore, he's getting married and has a 10 year old daughter. I'm really happy for him. For all of you, but that was the last thing I expected when I got back." she said smiling at Hope.

"Good, I'm glad. I know everyone's really glad to have you home." Brianna said smiling at Mimi.

"Thanks Brianna. Really. That means a lot to me." Mimi said smiling at her.

"Hey munchkin, can you go help daddy and your uncles with yours and Aunt Mimi's drinks, please?" Brianna asked seeing Roger and the boys struggle with the glasses.

"Aunt Mimi?" Mimi asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, you are our friend, right?" Brianna told her smiling as tears formed in Mimi's eyes.

"Thank you Brianna." she said as everyone returned to the table.

"Is everything OK Brie?" Roger asked looking down at them.

"It's perfect." she said smiling at Mimi as Roger kissed her head.

"I want to propose a toast..." Mimi started lifting her glass up.

"But Uncle Collins usually does that." Hope said smiling at her.

"It's OK Babygirl, it's Mimi's first day back. She can make the toast." Collins said smiling at her.

"OK go ahead Aunt Mimi." Hope said sitting up in her chair.

"Thanks chiquita. I would like to propose a toast to Roger, Brianna and Hope. Thank you for inviting me into your family." she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"You belong here Mimi." Brianna said raising her beer before drinking.

"Thank you." she said wiping her eyes as Hope took her arm.

"Aunt Mimi, can we play songs on the jukebox?" she asked as Roger dug into his pocket for money.

"Here you go squirt. Play something nice for me and mommy, OK? Don't play all boy bands." he said as Mark and Collins laughed.

"Yeah, good luck with that Rog." Collins said laughing.

"Sure sweetie." Mimi said as she and Hope went to the juke box.

"Aunt Mimi?" Roger asked looking down at Brianna.

"Roger, she's our friend. It wouldn't be right for her not to be, you know?" Brianna told him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you Brie." he said smiling at her.

"I love you too Roger." she said caressing his cheek.

"So when's the wedding you two?" Mark asked smiling at Mimi and Hope dancing to the jukebox.

"We just got engaged last night, Mark. We haven't talked about it." Roger said wrapping his arms around Brianna.

"Why don't you two get married on Brie's birthday, like you were gonna do back then?" he suggested as Brianna looked up at him.

"I'd rather not. It holds bad memories for me." she said looking up at Roger.

"Name a time and place and I'll be there Baby. I promise." he told her kissing her head.

"I know you will be." she said smiling up at him.

"Come on guys. I played this song for you guys. Aunt Mimi helped me pick it out." Hope said rushing over to them.

"Oh my God Roger." Brianna said smiling up at him.

"_Hold me closer, tiny dancer._" he sang softly as Brianna smiled up at him as they got up to dance.

"Are they always like that?" Mimi asked smiling at them.

"Since we were 15." Mark said smiling at her.

"You better get used to it, Aunt Mimi. That's mom and dad for you." Hope said as everyone laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Brie, I'm not inviting them." Roger said sitting on the bed.

"Roger, they're your parents." Brianna told him sitting at her desk in the corner of the room.

"Did you forget? My father put me in the damn hospital?" he asked looking up at her.

"Of course I didn't forget. Remember I was there. But your mom said your dad quit drinking and he's better now." Brianna told him getting up from the desk.

"I'm sorry Brie, I don't care. I don't want him anywhere near my family. I'm not gonna subject you and Hope to him." he said getting off of the bed.

"OK. We won't invite your parents. And we're not inviting mine, since my mom did what she did and I haven't spoken to my dad since he left us when I was 14. So I guess that just leaves us." she said as he stood over her.

"What about Sammie?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. When my mom came and dragged us home, I said some things to her. I accused her of ratting us out. Her and Mark." Brianna told him looking down.

"Baby, that was a long time ago. Mark forgave you. So will Sammie. She's your best friend." he said caressing her face.

"She probably hates me." she told him as he lifted her face to meet his.

"Call her Brie. You're never gonna know unless you do." he said kissing her tenderly on her lips.

"OK I'll call her. I just wish I could find Bethany." she said as he brought her close.

"I know you miss her Baby." he said kissing her head as she wept into his chest.

"I do. I miss her so much Roger. I mean, she's my baby sister and she's the same age I was when we ran away." she cried as he caressed her hair.

"I know Baby. I know." he whispered kissing her head. "It'll be OK. I don't know how, but it will be." he said propping his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you Roger." she said looking up as he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Brie, you know better than that. You never have to thank me for doing something for the woman I love." he told her smiling at her.

"I know. I'm gonna try to call Sammie." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Are you OK Brie?" he asked holding her hands at her sides.

"Yeah, I'll be OK. I just get like that sometimes, you know that." she said smiling at him.

"I know. I wish I could make it better for you." he said as she looked down.

"Roger, we're back together and we're finally raising our daughter. That has to be enough for now. I'll find Bethany in a couple of years when she's 18. That way, she'll be out of my mom's reach." she said looking up before going towards the phone.

"I know Baby." he said smiling over at her as she picked up the phone to call Sam's house. He knew how much Bethany meant to Brianna and he wanted to find her so she could be at their wedding. For Brianna.

"Sammie? It's Brianna. Brianna McGowan." she said nervously into the phone.

"Oh my God Brie. Is that you?" Sam said happily on the other line.

"Yeah Sammie, it's me. How are you?" she asked as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm good. How abou t you? Is Hope OK? She must be getting so big." she said smiling.

"Yeah, she's almost 11 now. Listen Sammie, I wanted to call to apologize to you for blaming you for telling my mom where we were. I know it wasn't you. We still don't know who it was, but we know it wasn't you." she said wiping her tears.

"We? You mean you and Roger? Are you guys back together again?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, um yeah, we are. We also wanted to invite you to our wedding." she said crying again.

"Oh my God Brie, that's great. I am so happy for you. You have no idea how happy I am that you two found each other again. You guys always belonged together." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Yeah, we found each other in New York City about 9 months ago. We've been together ever since." she told her wiping her tears again.

"I missed you Brie. I really did." Sam said crying.

"I missed you too Sammie. You should see Hope. She is the spitting image of Roger. And you should see them together. Sammie, it is so amazing." Brianna said smiling as she twirled the phone wire around her fingers.

"I can't wait." Sam told her smiling bigger.

"And guess who else I ran into?" she asked laying on her bed.

"Mark?" she guessed laughing.

"Yes. I saw him before I saw Roger." she told her laughing.

"How is Mark? What's he doing now?" Sam asked curiously.

"He's great. He's a documentary filmmaker. Him and Roger were roommates in a loft in the East Village up until 3 months ago when Roger moved in with me and Hope." she told her.

"3 months ago? You guys were dating 6 months before you moved in together?" Sam asked.

"Well we were dating 6 months before we told anyone we were back together. We didn't want Hope to get her hopes up, you know?" she answered as Roger poked his head in and smiled at her. He could tell things were going well and he was really happy about it. Brianna and Sam were best friends in high school and Sam was one of the only people they trusted their secret with when they ran away.

"That was smart, but how could you doubt that it would work out? This is you and Roger we're talking about. You guys were always meant to be together." Sam told her laughing.

"I know. But we just needed to make sure. Anyway, when are you gonna come for a visit?" she asked laughing.

"Soon. Very soon. Definitely. Um Brie, you didn't ask about Bethany." Sam said smiling into the phone.

"Oh my God, Sammie. What happened to Bethany? Is she OK? What did my mom do to her?" Brianna asked bolting up from the bed.

"Bethany is fine. Your mom and your step dad treated her like crap, so your dad came and got custody of her. They moved back to the neighborhood. She's here Brie." Sam told her smiling.

"She is. What's their phone number?" Brianna asked picking up a pen and a piece of paper.

"It's 555-2519. They've been looking for you Brie. They wanted to make sure you and Hope were OK." Sam told her as Brianna sat on the bed again.

"Really? Thank you so much Sammie. I'm gonna call her now. I love you Sammie." Brianna said crying again.

"I love you too Brie. I really do. I'm gonna come visit you as soon as I can. I can't wait to see you, Roger and Hope." Sam said happily before the women hung up the phone.

"Roger." Brianna called out still sitting on the bed crying.

"What's the matter Brie? Is everything OK?" he asked rushing over to her.

"Bethany is living with my dad in Scarsdale. My mom treated her like crap too and he got custody." she told him as he knelt in front of her.

"Baby, that's great. You know where she is." he whispered taking her in his arms as she knelt on the floor with him.

"My mom threw her away just like she threw me, you and Hope away. She's an innocent little girl. All she ever wanted was for my mom to love her and she threw her away for a man." she cried into his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth.

"I know Baby, but she's OK now. You can call her and you won't have to deal with your mom." he whispered caressing her hair.

"I know. I'm gonna call her now." she said looking up at him trying to calm herself down.

"OK Baby. Do you want me to stay here?" he asked wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, can you?" she asked smiling at him.

"Of course Baby." he said lifting her up to the bed as she picked up the number Sam had given her and dialing it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi Bethany? Bethany McGowan?" Brianna asked nervously into the phone as she held on tight to Roger's hand.

"This is she." a young voice confirmed curiously.

"Bethany, it's Brianna." she said as a tear fell down her face.

"Brianna? It can't be. My mom told me you died." Bethany said as Brianna started crying more.

"No sweetie, I didn't. I don't know why mom would tell you that. But I didn't die. I'm in New York City." she said trying to regain her composure.

"You have a baby, right?" Bethany asked as if she couldn't trust her own memories.

"Yeah, Hope Bethany Davis. She's almost 11 now." Brianna said smiling up at Roger.

"Bethany?" she asked smiling into the phone.

"Yeah, I named her after you. I'm getting married." she told her smiling.

"Who are you marrying?" she asked curiously.

"Do you remember my boyfriend Roger? Hope's dad?" she asked smiling at Roger again.

"Yeah." she told her walking around her room.

"Him. Mom broke us up when Hope was still baby and we just found each other 9 months ago." she said wiping her eyes.

"That's great Brie. I remember I used to like him. Are you OK?" Bethany asked sitting down in the chair becoming more comfortable in the conversation.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm OK. Listen Bethany, I heard what mom did to you. I'm really sorry." she told her trying not to cry again.

"It's OK. It's not your fault. It sounds like she did the same thing to you. But dad found me and took me to live with him." she told her smiling.

"How is dad?" Brianna asked squeezing Roger's hand.

"He's good. He's been trying to look for you. He misses you Brie." Bethany told her as Brianna started to cry again.

"He does?" she asked half smiling.

"Yeah he does. Do you wanna talk to him? He's down stairs." Bethany asked smiling.

"Yeah I do." Brianna said wiping her eyes as Roger caressed her cheek.

"Hang on." Bethany said putting the phone down.

"My dad wants to talk to me." Brianna told Roger as he played wih her hair.

"That's great Baby." he said kissing her head.

"Brianna?" a mans voice asked picking up the phone.

"Yeah dad, it's me." she told him smiling at him.

"How are you? Are you OK?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I'm getting married and I have a daughter." she said crying again.

"I know, your sister told me. I miss you so much Brianna." he said as tears filled his eyes.

"I miss you too dad." she said as Roger took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago. Your mother didn't give me much of a choice." he said sitting back in his chair.

"A lot's happened over the years dad. Mom said you left us because you were cheating on her and didn't want to be with us anymore." she said looking down.

"Your mother was the one cheating, with a doctor at the hospital. She threw me out of the house because I told her I wouldn't stand for it anymore. I tried to see you girls. I really did, but she said if I ever tried to contact you, she would have me arrested and I didn't want to go to jail. I'm really sorry Brianna. The last thing I ever expected her to do was hurt you girls. The Maggie I know would never have done that. I don't know what got into her." he said running his fingers through his thinning hair.

"It's OK dad. It was a long time ago. I've learned to put it behind me." she said looking up at Roger.

"Where are you? I wanna see you." he said as Brianna leaned into Roger.

"I live in the East Village. Avenue C and 12th St." she told him smiling up at him.

"When are you getting married?" he asked smiling.

"In a few months. We really want you there dad." she said as Roger caressed her hair.

"Who are you marrying?" he asked curiously.

"My high school boyfriend Roger Davis. He lived down the block from the old house. He's Hope's father. It's a long story." she said looking at Roger again.

"I think I remember him. The young man with the guitar, right?" he asked as Brianna smiled.

"Yeah dad, that's him. We started dating sophomore year of high school and... well a lot happened, but we found each other again and things are going great." she as Roger kissed her head.

"Well we have plenty of time to catch up. Bethany and I will drive in and visit you this weekend. If that's OK." he suggested as Bethany smiled at her.

"We would really love that dad. I can't wait." she said with tears rolling down her face.

"I can't wait to meet my granddaughter." he said as Roger wiped her tears.

"Me neither dad. I'll talk to you soon." she said before they hung up the phone.

"Brie, are you OK?" he asked as she began to cry again.

"My mom drove him away too. She was cheating on him, not the other way around and she threatened him that if he ever tried to contact me or Bethany she would have him arrested." she said looking up at him.

"It's OK Baby. Let it out." he told her rocking her back and forth.

"He wants to be a family. For so long I had no one but Hope and now I have you back and my dad and Bethany." she said crying into his chest.

"I know Baby. I know." he said kissing her head.

"No Roger, you don't know. When you left and then my mom shipped me off to my aunts house, I had no strength to fight back. I kept going on for Hope, but my heart was broken when you broke up with me. I felt like I had nobody. I had nothing. And then we found each other again and I got Collins, Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Mimi and I felt like it wouldn't matter if I ever had any real family other than you and Hope. But talking to Bethany and my dad makes me see what I've been missing all these years. What Hope has been missing all these years. I mean, our daughter has an aunt and a grandfather." she said looking up at him.

"Yes she does Baby." he said leaning down to kiss her before kissing her again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hope, come on everyone's gonna be here soon." Brianna called out going back into hers and Roger's room. "I swear that little girl takes longer and longer to get ready with each passing day." she said laughing as Roger put on his boots.

"Like mother like daughter." he said smiling up at her.

"You are so not funny." she said picking the brush up off of the dresser to brush her hair.

"Oh come on Brie, she's only gonna be 11. Just wait until she's a teenager. Then we'll have some real problems getting her ready." he told her standing up.

"Don't remind me." she said leaning up to kiss her.

"Are you nervous?" he asked putting his arms around her waist.

"Like you can't imagine." she laughed burying her face in his chest.

"Brie..." he started before she looked up interrupting him.

"Every thing's gonna be OK. I know. It's just been a long time since I've seen them, you know?" she said smiling up at him.

"I know. Why don't you let me go hurry Hope up and you can just relax for a little bit until everybody gets here?" he said kissing her head.

"Thank you. I love you Roger." she said looking up at him.

"Brie, you know how much I love you." he said leaning down to kiss her again.

"Yes I do. But I like hearing it every once in a while." she said laughing.

"I'm gonna go get Hope." he told her smiling at her.

"OK. I'll be out in a minute. Can you make sure we have enough stuff out please? We have a full house coming." she said smiling at him as he stood by the door.

"Sure Baby. No problem" he said before going to get Hope. "Come on squirt, it's almost show time." he shouted knocking on Hope's bedroom door.

"I'm coming dad, geez." she said putting her hair in a pony tail.

"It took you all this time just to throw your hair in a pony tail?" he asked looking down at her.

"Dad, it takes a lot of time to get it perfect." she said looking up at him.

"Well it is perfect. It's the most perfect pony tail I've ever seen." he said smiling at her.

"Yeah right. Nice save dad." she said going to the kitchen. "Where's mom?" she asked eating a cube of cheddar cheese.

"She just needs a minute to herself." he said taking a cube for himself.

"Roger Peter and Hope Bethany Davis, drop those cubes and step away from the cheese." Brianna yelled startling them.

"Oh my God mom. Way to scare the crap out of us." Hope said looking up at her.

"Those are for everyone, not just you two. Now go in the living room and wait for everyone." she told them with her hand on her hip.

"Do you feel better Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. I needed that." she said leaning up to kiss him. "Now go. I got it in here." she said as there was a knock at the door.

"Are you ready for the chaos to start?" he asked caressing her face.

"I'm used to chaos. I live with the Davis twins." she said as they both laughed.

"I love you Brie." he told her smiling at her.

"I love you too Roger." she said as they all went to the door.

"Hope, wait for us." Roger called out as Hope opened the door.

"Hi Aunt Mimi." she said hugging Mimi.

"Hi chiquita. Mark and I just thought we'd try to get here early to see if you need any help." she said smiling at Brianna.

"Thanks Mimi." Brianna said hugging Mimi.

"No problem. Is anyone else here yet?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"No, not yet. We were just getting everything ready." he told her as Brianna's eyes began to tear up.

"Come on chica. Girl talk time." Mimi said dragging Brianna into her room.

"She's really nervous about seeing her dad and sister again, huh?" Mark asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, she's been a wreck for days." Roger said looking at the bedroom door.

"What's up chica? Talk to me." Mimi said sitting on the bed.

"I haven't seen my dad in like 14 years and I haven't seen my sister in 10. I'm just really nervous." she said looking down at her as she brushed her hair again.

"Chica, gimme the brush. You're not gonna have any hair left if you keep doing that. Honesty, you need to find another nervous habit. Heroin works." Mimi said as they both laughed.

"I'm sorry Mimi. It's just for so long, Hope and I had nobody and now we have Roger back, and you guys and now my father and sister are gonna be here soon. It's just very over whelming." she said hugging Mimi.

"I know, but that's why you invited us. For moral support. It's what we do best. Don't worry Brie, Every thing's gonna OK." she told her smiling.

"You sound like Roger." she said laughing as she wiped her eyes.

"Well Roger's a very wise man, you know." she said smiling at her.

"Yeah, that fiance of mine." she said smiling at her.

"Are you OK now?" she asked playing with her hair.

"Yeah, I'm OK." she said smiling at her. "Thanks Mimi." she said walking to the door.

"Hey, you're my sister. There's no need to thank me. I'm always here." Mimi said as Brianna opened the door.

"Is everything OK now?" Roger asked wrapping his arms around Brianna.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said as there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Hope yelled handing Mark back his camera before running to the door. "Hi." she said looking up at the strangers standing by the door.

"Hi, you must be Hope. I'm your Aunt Bethany." a beautiful teenaged girl told her smiling down at her.

"Bethany? That's my middle name." Hope said as Brianna and Roger stared at her.

"Bethany?" Brianna said as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe the little girl from so long ago was standing before her, almost a grown woman.

"Hi Brianna." Bethany said rushing in to hug her.

"Oh my God, you got so big munchkin." she said crying as they hugged.

"Hi Hope, I'm your grandpa." Mr. McGowan said smiling down at her as Roger stood at her side.

"You're my moms dad, right?" Hope asked looking up at him.

"Yes I am Hope." he said smiling up at Roger. "You must be Roger. I don't know if you remember me, I haven't seen you since you were 14. You grew up into a fine young man." he said smiling.

"Yeah, I remember you. How are you Mr. McGowan?" he said putting his arm around Hope's shoulders.

"I'm OK Roger. I guess you and I should start a support group. Men who have been deprived of their families because of Maggie, huh?" he said holding his hand out to shake Roger's.

"I'm over it sir. I have my girls back, I'm good." he said smiling down at Hope and then looking over at Brianna and Bethany who were now sitting on the couch talking.

"I understand." Mr. McGowan said as he entered the apartment.

"Roger, didn't she get big?" Brianna said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, she sure did. You know Bethany, I used to give you piggy back rides all the time when you were little." Roger said sitting next to Brianna.

"You did?" Bethany asked embarrassed.

"Yeah, you were like 4 and 5 at the time." he said laughing as Brianna looked up at Mimi and Mark who were in the kitchen.

"Mimi, Mark come here. I want you to meet my dad and my sister." she called out as they obliged.

"Hi Mark, I remember you. You were one of Brianna's friends in high school, weren't you?" Mr. McGowan asked standing up to shake his hand.

"Yes sir, that's me." Mark said shaking his hand.

"It's so nice to meet you Mimi." Mr. McGowan said smiling at Mimi.

"It's nice to meet you too sir." she said smiling down at Brianna and Bethany. Roger just looked on. Seeing that smile on Brianna's face made him think of those days after school when him and Brianna used to babysit Bethany. They had a lot of fun then. Bethany was such a happy go lucky child and Brianna did her best to try to protect her. Seeing Brianna see what a beautiful happy young lady Bethany had turned into made her seem like a weight had been lifted off of her.

Many thanks to BohemianGirl06. You are my life preserver when I feel like I'm on the Titanic. You are such an amazing friend who is always there when I need help or a shot of sanity. Enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

"Brie, are you sure you wanna go alone?" Roger asked as Brianna put her earrings in her ears.

"Roger, he's my dad. What's the worst thing that could happen? He just wants to have a father/daughter lunch. We're going to the Life Cafe, so you know someone's gonna come in and check on me." she told him laughing.

"I know Baby. Just be careful, OK?" he said putting his arms around her waist.

"I will. I love how you worry about me. You don't have to, but I love that you do." she said laughing as she reached up to kiss him.

"Brie, I'm serious. If you need me, just call me. I can be there in 5 minutes." he told her caressing her cheek.

"Roger, I'll be fine. I promise. I love you." she said smiling at him.

"I love you too Brie." he said kissing her again before she left the apartmen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi dad. Why did you want to meet here?" she asked looking upat him as she stood in front of the table.

"I wanted to talk to you sweetheart." he said as they sat down.

"About what?" she asked hanging her pocketbook on the back of the chair.

"Bethany and I were thinking of moving to the city to be closer to you." he told her picking up the menu.

"But dad, what about school for Bethany? She's so close to graduating." Brianna asked him looking over at him.

"Brianna, your mom's back." he said as Brianna's mouth dropped.

"You're not..." she started when Mr. McGowan cut her off.

"No. Oh God no. I am not taking her back. Don't even say that kidding." he said starting to laugh.

"Sorry dad. But why do you guys have to move to the city?" she asked smiling at him.

"Your mother moved back to Scarsdale and Bethany is not comfortable living near her considering everything that's happened." he told her sitting back in his chair.

"Dad listen, I would appreciate it if you ever talk to mom, that you don't tell her anything about me, Roger or Hope." Brianna said leaning in to him.

"I know she's put you and Roger through a lot." he told her sympathetically.

"No, dad. That does not even scratch the surface. She made me practically raise Bethany when she threw you out so she could work all the time and then when she caught me and Roger in my bed, she didn't want me seeing him anymore. Granted, it wasn't the smartest thing for me to do when I let Roger sleep over while mom was at work, but he needed somewhere to go and it was the night Hope was concieved. She didn't understand how much Roger and I loved each other. She never did. When I found out I was pregnant, the only thing we could do was run away because I knew she would make me give her up and I just couldn't even think about that. Then when she found us and made us come home she talked Roger into thinking it would be the best thing for me and Hope if he left us. She manipulated him and then threw me away when she had no more use for me. Mom is the last person I want Bethany around." she told him emotionally.

"I understand Brianna. You did not deserve to be treated like that. You and Roger found each other after all these years, so many miles away from Scarsdale. You two were obviously meant to be. Do I wish my daughter didn't get pregnant at 16? Yes, of course. But you have that beautiful little girl and the love of our life. So it worked out for you. I'm sorry I didn't fight harder with you. I made a lot of mistakes, but your mother manipulated me too. It shouldn't have been that easy for her to do it to me since I'm a grown man, but Roger was only 17 years old. It must have been the hardest thing he ever had to do. Turning around and walking away from the love of his life and his daughter." he said reaching over the table to take her hand as she cried.

"It was hard on all of us. She ruined all of our lives. Roger missed out on his family and Hope missed out on having a father." she told him wiping her eyes.

"And you missed out on watching Hope grow up with Roger at your side." he said looking over at her.

"Then there's that." she said looking up at him.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to try to make up for all of that for you and Bethany." Mr. McGowan said as she leaned up to hug him.

"I know dad. Just keep Bethany away from mom, OK? That's all you need to do for me. I don't want her ruining her life the way she ruined mine." she said hugging him tight.

"I will sweetie. I promise." he said kissing her head.

"Thanks dad." she said smiling over at him.

"So I was thinking. I wanted to send Bethany to a private school here in the city and we were looking at one that is K thru 12. how would you feel if your daughter went to school with your sister?" he asked as they sat back.

"Dad, Roger and I can't afford to send Hope to private school." she told him picking up her menu.

"I was thinking of paying for her to go." he said smiling at her.

"Dad, I couldn't ask you to do that." she said looking up at him.

"You're not asking. I'm offering. Why don't you talk it over with Roger and whatever you two decide, I will respect. But whether she goes or not, you two don't owe me anything. I just want to do something for my granddaughter. No strings attatched." he told her smiling at her.

"I'll talk to Roger about it and let you know. Thanks for offering dad. Really. It means a lot that you just offered." she said smiling at him.

"It's my pleasure." he said as he picked up his menu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby, it's not a bad idea. I wish we could afford to send her there." Roger said looking at Brianna.

"You wouldn't have a problem with my father paying for Hope's education?" she asked confused.

"Of course not. Brie, she's so smart, she deserves to go to private school. As long as there are no strings attatched and he's not asking me to leave you two again, I say we should do it. It'll be good for her." he said reaching up to caress her face.

"Are you sure? I mean, taking tuition money from my dad, I don't know." she said looking at him.

"Baby, it's up to you too. But I think it's the best thing for Hope." he said smiling at her.

"Really?" she asked as he played with her hair.

"Yeah. But you have to agree too." he said smiling at her.

"OK. I guess Hope's going to private school with Bethany." she said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Baby, it is for the best, you know." he said caressing her face again.

"I know." she answered smiling at him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hope, are you ready for school? Aunt Bethany is gonna be here any minute." Brianna called out as Roger cleaned the breakfast dishes.

"Mom, I hate this uniform." she complained coming out of her room.

"But you have to wear a uniform in this school." Brianna told her as Roger smiled.

"Look on the bright side squirt, you don't have to worry about looking for clothes to wear everyday." Roger said turning the water off.

"You are loving this, aren't you?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

"Um, cutting down on dressing time every morning, yeah. I'm really loving this." he said smiling down at her.

"But munchkin, you get to go to school with Aunt Bethany." Brianna told her fixing her vest.

"That's the only up point in me going to private school." Hope said looking up at her.

"I know. Do you have everything together?" Brianna asked smiling at her.

"Yes mom." she told her monotone.

"Hi Bethany. You look nice in your uniform." he said smiling at her.

"Thanks Roger. Are you ready kiddo?" she said looking down at Hope.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said going to her room for her bookbag.

"Bethany, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about the wedding." Brianna started as Roger smiled at her.

"What's up Brie?" she asked looking at her.

"Well, I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor." she asked as Bethany had tears forming in her eyes.

"I would be honored Brie." she said hugging her.

"I wouldn't dream of asking anyone else." Brianna said as Roger looked on happily.

"Come on Aunt Bethany, don't we have to go?" Hope asked putting her bookbag on her back.

"Yeah kiddo, let's get going. I love you guys." she said letting go of Brianna to hug Roger.

"We love you too Bethany." Roger said smiling down at her before she and Hope left for school. "Do you feel better now?" he asked smiling down at Brianna.

"Much. Now do you feel like walking a girl to the theater?" she asked wiping her eyes as she smiled up at him.

"Only if that girl is my girl." he said sweeping her into his arms.

"I love being your girl." she said smiling at him before he leaned down to kiss her.

"Well you have plenty of practice at it." he said caressing her face.

"That I do." she said smiling at him before they left the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK Brie, is that the dress?" Mimi asked sitting in the chair in the bridal shop.

"I don't know. Does it make my butt look big?" she asked looking in the mirror.

"Brie, everything makes your butt look big." Bethany teased as Mimi hit her gently on the arm.

"Bethany Ann." she said laughing.

"What? I'm kidding. I'm kidding Brie. You look perfect." Bethany said smiling at her.

"Mom, you should get that one. Dad's gonna freak when he sees you in it." Hope said smiling at her.

"You think so?" she asked looking in the mirror.

"Definitely chica. I know Roger. You are gonna take his breath away." Mimi said smiling at her.

"Seriously?" Brianna asked looking at everyone.

"Absolutely Brie." Maureen said smiling at her.

"OK, I guess this is my dress. Can I keep it at your place Mo? I don't want Roger to see it." Brianna asked smiling at them.

"No problem Brie. Anything you need." she told her holding Joanne's hand.

"Thanks." Brianna said smiling at herself in the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not wearing this thing. Brie is just gonna have to understand." Roger said standing in front of the mirror of the tuxedo rental shop.

"Roger, you have to wear it. It's your wedding." Mark argued standing next to him.

"Mark, look at me. I look like a damn freak." he told him looking over at him.

"Rog, you're marrying the girl of your dreams. The mother of your daughter. You have to wear a tux." Collins said smiling at him.

"But look at me. Brie loves me, she won't make me wear this. I look ridiculous." he said frowning at himself in the mirror.

"Roger, you love Brie, right?" Mark asked looking at him.

"Um yeah Mark. I'm marrying her and we have a daughter together. What kind of stupid, dumbass question is that?" he asked as Collins just smiled at them. Mark didn't say anything. He just looked at Roger, waiting for it to hit him. "Oh I so hate you right now." he said sneering at him.

"And what have we learned from this little temper tantrum?" Collins asked laughing.

"Oh shut up." he said smiling at his reflection.


	14. Chapter 14

"SAMMIE." Brianna called out as Sam walked into the Life Cafe.

"Oh my God, Brie you look amazing." she said hugging her.

"You don't look to bad yourself Sammie." Brianna said smiling at her.

"Well thanks. Hi Roger. You look great too. Maybe I should move to the city." she said hugging Roger.

"Hey Sammie, how have you been?" Roger said hugging her back.

"I've been really good. Oh my God, is that Hope?" she asked looking at the little girl sitting at the table with Collins.

"Yeah, she's 11 now." Brianna said smiling at her.

"She is so beautiful Brie. She looks so much like you Roger." Sam said as the door opened and Mark and Mimi entered.

"Sammie." Mark said as Sam turned around and came face to face with him.

"Marky? Oh my God, you live here too? Funny how Brianna failed to mention it over the phone." she said as Brianna smiled up at Roger.

"What are you doing here Sammie?" Mark asked surprised to see her.

"Brie called me about a month and a half ago to tell me about her and Roger getting married and she invited me to the wedding. With work and everything, this was the soonest I could get away." she said smiling at him.

"How have you been?" he asked hugging awkwardly.

"I've been good. How about you?" she asked as Hope came running over to them.

"Aunt Mimi, you're here." she said hugging her.

"Hey chiquita." she said hugging her.

"Oh um, Sammie this is my roommate Mimi. Mimi, this is a friend of mine from high school, Sammie." Mark said as Mimi smiled at her.

"Hi Sammie, it's nice to meet you." she said smiling over at Mark.

"It's nice to meet you too Mimi." Sammie said smiling down at Hope.

"Come here munchkin, I want you to meet mommy's best friend from high school. This is Sammie." she said smiling at her.

"Hi Hope. You've gotten so big from the last time I saw you." Sam said looking down at her.

"Really? You knew my mom and dad when I was born?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yes I did. I was your mom's best friend and Marky was your dad's. We used to have a lot of fun together all of us. Remember all the great times we had Mark?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." he said looking down at Hope. "I think things are better now." he said putting his arm around Hope.

"Looks like some things never changed." Sam said smiling at Roger who had wrapped his arms around Brianna.

"Yeah, well you know Roger and Brie." Mark said smiling at them.

"Yeah I do." she said smiling at Mark as Mimi looked on.

"I'll be right back." Mimi said going to the bathroom.

"I'll go with you." Brianna said leaning up to kiss Roger before following her.

"OK Baby." he said smiling at her as he watched her leave.

"Mimi, are you OK?" Brianna asked entering the rest room at the Life Cafe.

"Yeah Im' fine. It looks like the gang's back together. You must be happy." she replied not looking at her.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Brianna asked looking over at her.

"Nothing. Really." Mimi said looking down.

"Mimi, Mark and Sammie are not gonna get back together, you know. That was a long time ago. A different lifetime ago for him." she told her putting her hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"It was a long time ago for you and Roger too and you guys are getting married soon." Mimi said turning to look at her.

"Mimi, we have a daughter together. It's hardly the same thing." Brianna said smiling down at her.

"But they were first loves and you never forget your first love." Mimi said looking at her.

"Well that's true, but it was different with Mark and Sammie. I don't know how to describe it, but they really weren't in love the way me and Roger were." Brianna said smiling at her.

"No one is in love the way you and Roger are." Mimi said starting to laugh.

"Mimi, are you falling in love with Mark?" Brianna asked as Mimi got serious.

"He's my roommate Brie." she said looking down.

"That's not what I asked you. Are you falling in love with Mark?" she asked lifting Mimi's chin.

"Maybe. I mean he's my best friend Brie. How could I be falling in love with Mark?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Mimi, you guys have gotten really close since you came home. It's natural." she told her smiling.

"Oh yeah, really natural. The ex-junkie, ex-stripper, ex-girlfriend of his best friend. Don't you think there are a little too many exes in there?" she asked turning away from her.

"You wanna talk about unnatural? My fiance's ex-junkie, ex-stripper, ex-girlfriend is one of my best friends and my daughters aunt. Sweetie, there is nothing natural about any of this, but me and Hope love you and if you love Mark, you shouldn't let anything stop you from telling him." Brianna said looking at her.

"I know, I love you and Hope too. I mean, she is the greatest kid I have ever met. You and Roger make some amazing kids, but me and Mark? Do you think he has feelings for me?" she asked turning to her.

"There's only one way to find out, huh?" Brianna asked reaching out for the door.

"Hey Brie." Mimi said smiling at her.

"Yeah Mimi?" Brianna asked looking over at her.

"Thanks. I'm glad you opened up your family to this ex-junkie, ex-stripper, ex-girlfriend of your fiance." Mimi said hugging her.

"You are a part of this family, you know." Brianna said smiling at her.

"I know. Thanks." Mimi said before they left to re join the others.

"Is everything OK?" Roger asked looking down at Brianna.

"Yeah, we just need some famous girl talk." she said kissing him as they all sat down.

"So Sammie, you dated Uncle Mark?" Hope asked sitting next to Mimi.

"Yeah, we dated a little after your mom and dad called did." Sam told her smiling at Mark.

"That was a long time ago shrimp." he said smiling at her.

"Not so long ago." Sam said leaning into him flirtatiously.

"I gotta go." Mimi said rushing out of the cafe.

"What's the matter with her?" Mark asked looking at Brianna.

"Mark, maybe you should go see if she's OK." Brianna suggested looking up him.

"OK, I'll be right back." he said getting up to follow Mimi. "Mimi, are you OK?" he asked trying to catch up with her.

"I'm fine Mark. Go back to Sammie." she told him with out turning around as she rushed towards the loft.

"Mimi, would you just stop and tell me what's the matter?" he asked still trying to catch up with her.

"I said I'm fine Mark." she said still running.

"Jesus woman, would you just stop already. How do you run so fast in those damn heels?" he yelled as she stopped and turned to him. She had tears in her eyes.

"What Mark?" she asked looking up at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked catching up with her finally, out of breath.

"Don't you need to get back to Sammie? Maybe you can pick up where you left off or something." she told him looking down.

"Mimi, me and Sammie are over and we have been for a really long time. What's going on?" he asked looking down at her.

"Are you that dense, Mark? Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"Apparently, because you are really confusing me here. Why did you run out?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm falling in love with you Mark. But you're getting back together with your high school girlfriend." she confessed as he looked at her surprised.

"You are?" he whispered.

"Yes Mark, OK. I'm falling in love with you. But I feel so stupid, I mean I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but I always chickened out and now it's too late because now Sammie's back in your life and she obviously still loves you and..." she started before Mark leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm not in love with Sammie, Mimi. I have been in love with you for so long, I could never love anyone else." he whispered as he took her face in his hands.

"Really?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Yes Mimi. I'm just not really good at this. I mean, Roger's always been the one who knew how to show his feelings, but me. I'm a spaz to say the least." he said caressing her face with his thumb.

"I don't know. I kinda like the spaz that you are." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Do you wanna go back to the loft and talk?" he asked smiling at her.

"Nah, I'd like to go back to the Life and show Sammie that you're my man, now." she said laughing as he brought her into his arms.

"OK, let's go." he said kissing her again before they went back to the Life Cafe.


	15. Chapter 15

"How are you doing chica?" Mimi asked entering the bridal room of the church.

"Oh thank God Mimi. She's freaking out." Bethany said looking up.

"Brie, why are you freaking out? You love Roger and he loves you. You guys have been practically married for months." she said approaching her.

"What if my mom comes and ruins it for us like she did last time?" she asked looking up at her crying.

"Brianna Michelle McGowan, you listen to me. You and Roger are meant to be married and raise your daughter together. Your mother is not getting in here, I promise." Mimi said kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Brianna asked looking down at her.

"I'm positive. We all have your back. She is not gonna get anywhere near you two this time." she asked gently as she reached up to wipe her tears.

"I know you do." she told her starting to smile.

"See, you'll be fine. Now, let's fix your make up and get you and that little girls father finally married." Mimi said reaching up to hug her.

"Thank you Mimi." Brianna said hugging her tight.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Mimi whispered smiling at her.

"Did you see Roger? Is he OK?" she asked pulling back from her.

"He is cool as a cucumber. I don't think I have ever seen him more calm." Mimi said laughing.

"Really?" she asked looking up at her.

"Oh yeah. It's Mark who's freaking out." Mimi said laughing harder.

"Why is Mark freaking out?" she asked confused.

"He's afraid he's gonna lose the rings, he's gonna mess up the toast. You know Marky. He hates being the spotlight. He'll be OK. Collins gave him a shot of stoli to calm his nerves. Roger's about to kill him." Mimi said as Brianna and Bethany both laughed.

"Oh geez." Brianna said covering her mouth. "My poor Roger. I guess I better get out there and rescue him, huh?" she said smiling at Mimi.

"That's my girl." Mimi said as Brianna turned around to face the mirror and re apply her make up.

"Are my girls ready?" Mr. McGowan asked knocking on the door.

"Come on in daddy." Brianna called out powdering her face.

"You all look so beautiful." he said smiling at them.

"Thanks daddy." Brianna said turning around to look at him.

"This is gonna be the second most wonderful day of your life." he told her as he stepped into the room.

"The first was the day I was born, right mom?" Hope asked smiling at Brianna.

"Yes it was munchkin." she told him as she finished her make up.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Davis?" Mimi asked smiling at her.

"I have been ready since I was 16." Brianna told her smiling up at her.

"OK, I'm gonna go out and sit down now. Good luck chica." Mimi said hugging her again.

"Thank you Mimi. Really." she said smiling at her.

"Anything for my chica." she told her smiling before leaving the room.

"Come on mom. We gotta go marry dad now." Hope said hugging Brianna.

"OK munchkin. Let's go." she told her as she got up and they left the room.

"I love you Brie." Bethany said hugging her before the doors opened.

"I love you too Bethany." she told her smiling at her.

"Ready kiddo?" Bethany said hugging Hope.

"Yeah I'm ready." she said smiling at her as she lined up behind her.

"Here we go." Bethany said before starting down the aisle. All eyes were on her. Roger smiled at her as he stood at the end of aisle.

"I love you mommy." Hope said smiling up at Brianna.

"I love you too munchkin." Brianna said hugging her before she started down the aisle towards Roger. She was throwing rose petals and smiling.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Mr. McGowan asked looking down at Brianna.

"Yeah dad. I'm ready. I love you." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too. Roger is one lucky man, you know." he said looking down at her.

"Thank you daddy. I mean it. Thank you for everything." she told her looking up at him as she linked arms with him.

"I would do anything for you Brianna. You know that." he said leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Well thanks anyway, dad." she said as the wedding march started and everyone stood up.

"Let's go to your groom." he said smiling down at her as they began making their decent down the aisle. When Brianna came into Roger's view, his palms began to sweat and his eyes began to fill up with tears. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. It took his breath away.

"She looks gorgeous, doesn't she?" he whispered to Mark who nodded in agreement.

"Hi." she whispered as she stood in front of him.

"Hi." he said in barely a whisper.

"Are you OK?" she asked quietly.

"I was. You look gorgeous." he said looking down at her.

"I love you Roger." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too Brie." he said as they turned to face the priest and he performed the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said as they turned to one another and kissed. Everyone in the church cheered.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello Brianna." a familiar voice said as Roger and Brianna started to enter the reception hall.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Brianna asked seeing her.

"I heard my daughter was getting married today and just wanted to be here." she said looking down.

"You don't get to be here Mrs. McGowan." Roger said as Mr. McGowan rushed over to them.

"I'll handle this Roger. Take your wife inside." he said as Roger opened the door. "Maggie, you shouldn't be here." he told her when the door closed.

"That's Roger? Roger Davis? He grew up so much." she said looking up at him.

"Yes Maggie. Brianna married the father of her daughter. 10 years later then they should have gotten married, but they did it finally." he said looking down at her.

"How are they? Brianna, Hope and Bethany?" she asked quietly looking down.

"They're fine. At least now they are. Bethany and Hope go to the same private school here in the city and as you already know, Brianna and Roger found each other and they picked up where they left off. They're really happy, Maggie." he said as Bethany and Hope came running down the block laughing.

"Hey grandpa, guess what? Bethany said she was gonna teach me how to play the sax. It'll be so cool. Maybe dad will let me play in the band with him." Hope told him excitedly.

"That's great sweetie. Why don't you and Aunt Bethany go inside. Your mom and dad are waiting for you." he said opening the door rushing them inside. Bethany just looked at Mrs. McGowan.

"Come on kiddo. We can tell daddy about your sax idea." she said ignoring her mother.

"That was Hope? She is so beautiful." Mrs. McGowan told him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, she's the spitting image of her father. Who she loves very much, so it would be a shame to tear her away from him again." he said standing against the door.

"Listen Jack, I made a lot of mistakes in my life..." she started before Mr. McGowan cut her off.

"No Maggie, you made a lot of mistakes in everyone elses lives. You took me away from my daughters and then you did the same thing to Roger. Maggie, the boy was only 17. He loved his family and you talked him into thinking that leaving them would be what was best for them. You destroyed a lot of lives with that decision. And if that wasn't bad enough you destroyed your daughters completely. And now you show up here and you think they're not gonna remember what you did to them? I'm sorry, you are not getting off that easily." he yelled as Collins heard him and came up to see if he needed assistance.

"Is everything OK Mr. M?" he asked standing next to him.

"Everything is fine Collins. Thank you. You should go in by Roger, Brianna and Bethany. I'll be in in a minute." he said patting Collins on the arm before he opened the door for him.

"OK Mr. M. Just call me if you need me." he told him before going inside.

"I will. Thank you." he said smiling at him.

"Jack, they're my daughters too." she told him folding her arms across her chest.

"I think you gave up the right to call them that when you messed up their lives for sport." he said trying to keep his voice down.

"You're not being fair Jack. I did the best I could." she said looking up at him.

"But you didn't have to do it alone Maggie. You threw me out, remember." he yelled as the door opened.

"Dad, can I talk to mom for a minute?" Brianna asked smiling up at him.

"You don't have to you know." he told her as Roger came out after her.

"Yes I do dad. I'm fine. Can you go inside by Hope and Bethany, please?" she asked calmly looking up at him.

"OK sweetheart." he told her before kissing her forehead.

"Roger, you too. Please. I need to do this alone." she said looking up at her husband.

"Are you sure Brie? I can stay if you want." Roger said quietly leaning down to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine really. I love you." she told him leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too Brie." he said giving Mrs. McGowan a dirty look before going inside.

"Roger, why don't you come in by the girls?" Joanne suggested looking up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, in case my wife needs me." he said standing on the other side of the door.

"She'll be fine, you know." Joanne said touching his arm.

"Jo, you don't know how she gets when it comes to her mom. I'm staying right here." he said stubbornly as Joanne went in by Hope and Bethany.

"What do you want mom?" she asked crossing her arms tightly.

"I heard a rumor my daughter was getting married today, so I wanted to be here for you." she said smiling at her.

"Well, you're too late mom. Roger and I are already married. So everything you went through all those years ago was in vein. We found each other anyway." she told her coldly.

"I made a lot of mistakes Brianna. I know that." she said looking down at her daughter.

"Mistakes? Oh is that what we're calling them? Because from where I'm standing, your so called mistakes ruined mine, Hope's and Roger's lives for almost 10 years. We tried telling you back then how in love we were, but you wouldn't listen. You still thought I was throwing my life away on him. We had a daughter and he was working to support us, but you still thought he was a loser, so you drove him away. My daughter had to grow up without her father and I had to raise her without the love of my life. And then you threw me away too. We were 17 mom. You punished us because your own life was miserable. And then when you got another man, you threw away the other daughter. And now that your life is crap, you want back into ours. Forget it. I am not gonna let you near any of us. Roger and I are happy and we're raising our daughter like we should have been doing all along and Bethany and dad are doing great too. You are not welcomed in our lives anymore. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go into my wedding reception now. Good bye mother." she said opening the door and running right into Roger. "Have you been here this whole time?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Of course. I just wanted to be here in case you needed me. But from what I heard, you had it covered." he said picking her up to kiss her.

"Roger, I have no interest in letting that woman back into our lives. We are perfectly happy now and I'd rather not complicate things. I like our boring existence. I don't need her drama." she told him as he put her down.

"As long as this is what you want Brie. I mean, I'm behind you no matter what." he said leaning his forehead into hers.

"Roger, you are my husband and I love you. I love my life the way it is. Now, we should get into our wedding reception now." she said leaning in to kiss him again.

"Yes wife of mine." he said smiling at her.

"You guys better come quick." Maureen said rushing in from the main ballroom.

"What now?" Brianna asked lifting the bottom of her dress and following her. When they entered the room, Mimi was being held back by Mark and Sam was being held back by Collins and Mimi was screaming in spanish.

"Usted ramera, él es mi hombre ahora. le suspende putea." she screamed as Brianna ran to her.

"What happened?" she asked seeing the rage in her eyes.

"Fui al cuarto de baño y yo regreso y ella da con la Marca. Soy tan gonna golpea a su ramera de asno." she said as Brianna couldn't help but laugh.

"English chica." she said trying not to laugh.

"She hit on Mark." she yelled in english this time.

"Sammie, you know Mark is with Mimi now." Brianna told her going over to Sam.

"I just thought, you know. For old time's sake." she slurred looking over at Mimi.

"I guess you can't say our lives are boring." Roger said laughing as Brianna turned him and buried her face in his chest.

"We have such a crazy family." she said looking up at him as Mimi began to calm down.

"You love our family and you know it." he told her leaning down to kiss her.

"You have no idea." she said smiling at him.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK with grandpa and Aunt Bethany?" Brianna asked sitting in front of Hope.

"Mom, I'm fine. You and dad go. Really. Have fun." she said smiling before leaning down to hug her.

"Brie, we gotta go. I got a cab waiting downstairs." Roger said smiling as he came back into the apartment.

"I'm coming, I've just never left my munchkin before." she said smiling up at him.

"Baby, we're only gonna be gone for a week. Everything'll be fine. Just feed her everyday and no boys." Roger said smiling at them.

"We have to feed her everyday? Kiddo, you are high maintenece." Bethany joked as Brianna looked up at her.

"You are not funny Bethany." she said as Roger laughed.

"Yes she is. Now we have to go." he said as Hope rushed over to him.

"Make sure you two come back with some sort of a tan." Mr. McGowan told them laughing.

"Funny dad." Brianna said laughing as she gathered up her pocket book.

"Bye daddy. Try to get mom to relax, OK?" she said hugging him.

"I'll try squirt. I love you." he said holding her tight.

"I know, I love you too daddy." she said smiling up at him.

"Be good, OK?" he said kissing her head.

"I will dad. Now you guys have to go." she said smiling at him.

"I love you munchkin." Brianna said kissing Hope's head.

"I love you too mom. Go have fun with dad, OK?" she told her smiling at her.

"I will." she said as they left.

"Don't worry Baby, she'll be fine." Roger told her as they got into the cab.

"I know." she said smiling up at him as they went to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, can I help you." Hope asked opening the door at Mr. McGowan's.

"Hope, who's at the door?" Mr. McGowan asked as he approached her.

"Hi Jack." the woman said quietly as she looked down at Hope.

"Hope sweetie, can you go see what Aunt Bethany is up to please? Thanks." he said kissing her head before she ran off to Bethany's room

"OK grandpa." she said smiling at him.

"You shouldn't be here Maggie." he said leaning in the doorway.

"I just want to see my daughters Jack. That's all." she said looking up at him.

"Well they don't want to see you. And Brianna definitely doesn't want you near Hope. Too much has happened." he told her as Bethany came out of her room.

"Hi Bethany." she said looking past Mr. McGowan.

"What do you want mom? Haven't you done enough damage?" Bethany asked looking up at her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and try to make up for everything I've done to you and your sister." she said quietly looking at her daughter.

"And what about what you did to Roger and Hope. You ruined their lives too mom. Or do they not count?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

"Of course they count. Bethany, I've made a lot of mistakes. I know that. But I need to make ammends with you. All of you." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Well Roger and Brianna are on their honeymoon. Something that should have happened 10 years ago, but you ruined it for them back then. And I have no interest in hearing what you have to say to me. Now, I have to get back to my neice before she comes out here." she said turning to leave the room.

"I'm sick Bethany." Mrs. McGowan said quickly as Bethany stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, so that's what's behind this making ammends thing of yours. You don't want to die alone, so you figure you'll try to get back in your families good graces." she told her turning around to look at her.

"That's not it, Bethany. I truly regret how I've treated you all. I really do." she said as Mr. McGowan looked down.

"So what is it mom? Cancer? Or just being a cruel heartless bitch?" she asked angrily.

"Bethany Ann McGowan." Mr. McGowan said turning to her.

"No, she thinks just because she's sick she can come in here and all's forgiven? Dad, she hurt you too." Bethany argued moving closer to her father.

"I'm HIV positive Bethany." Mrs. McGowan said crying now.

"Maggie, I'm so sorry. How?" Jack asked as tears came to Bethany's eyes now.

"A patient. I was stuck with a dirty needle." she told him wiping her eyes.

"Great. First Roger, now mom. Brie is not gonna take this very well. Not well at all." Bethany said crying.

"Roger's positive. When? How?" Mrs. McGowan asked looking up at Mr. McGowan.

"You mom. You ruined his life when you drove him away from Brie and Hope. And now they're gonna be paying for that mistake for the rest of their lives." Bethany yelled sitting on the couch.

"A dirty needle when he was shooting heroin before he and Brianna found each other. He's been positive maybe 4, 5 years." he told her as he opened the door wider to invite her in.

"Dad, what are you doing? You're not gonna let her in, are you?" Bethany asked looking up at him.

"Bethany, why don't you go splash some water on your face and keep Hope in your room? I don't think she should see you upset." Mr. McGowan told her calmly smiling at her.

"Sure dad. And I don't think it's a good idea for her to see mom. At least not without her parents being in on the decision." Bethany said getting up and going into the bathroom before going into her room.

"I'm so sorry Maggie." he said as she looked up at him.

"I guess with all I've done, I'm getting my just deserts. I'm really sorry about Roger. I never meant to..." she started before crying again.

"Listen Maggie, you're just gonna have to give the kids some time. A lot's happened and Brianna is still hurting over it. And Roger being positive doesn't help her. Sure she and Hope have him back, but for how long? She's very bitter." he told her taking he in his arms.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done to them. I thought Brianna and her daughter would be better off with out him. You remember what Allan was like. He put Roger in the hospital before they ran away. I was afraid for my daughter. But what I did after that, there was no excuse for it. And then Bethany. I've ruined my children's lives. And what I did to you. I'm so sorry Jack." she said crying into his chest.

"Maggie, why don't we go out for coffee. Just you and me. Bethany's right about Hope. Brianna and Roger are her parents and they should have the chance to decide whether or not you get to be a part of her life." Jack said caressing her back.

"You're right. Can you believe we have an 11 year old granddaughter? And she is so beautiful." she said smiling up at him.

"And she's a great kid Maggie. They're doing an amazing job with her. She's as smart as Brianna is and has Roger's funny personality. She's quite the character." he said smiling at her.

"I'm glad that they found each other again and they're raising their daughter, despite what I did to them." she told him wiping her eyes.

"Just goes to show you that it is possible to find your soul mate at 15." he said smiling before they left the apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

"Dad, you can't be serious?" Brianna yelled looking up at him.

"She's really sorry and wants to make it up to you all." he told her as she got up to pace the room.

"And what about my husband and our daughter? Is she sorry about what she did to them too?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course she's sorry for what she did to Roger and Hope too. I wouldn't have even spoken to her if she wasn't. You know that." he said as Roger sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What made her pick now? Did something happen?" he asked looking up at Mr.McGowan.

"She's sick." he said as Brianna turned to look at him.

"Of course she is. What is it? Cancer? Oh no, a heart condition? No that can't be it, that would require having a heart." she said looking at him.

"She's HIV positive Brianna." he said as Roger looked at her getting up.

"Are you sure?" he asked walking over to Brianna who had tears stinging her eyes.

"Yeah, she's sure. She got it from a patiet. She got stuck with a needle." Roger asked putting his arms around Brianna.

"I guess what goes around come around, huh?" she said looking up at Roger.

"Brie, you're not being fair. She doesn't deserve this." he said looking down at her.

"And you do? I'm sorry Roger, this does not change anything." she said running off to hers and Roger's room slamming the door.

"Should we...?" Mr. McGowan asked looking up at Roger.

"No. She needs time. She'll be fine." Roger said sitting back on the couch.

"Is she on meds?" he asked looking up at him.

"Yeah they have her on something called Lexiva." he told him looking down at him.

"Well that's good. That's supposed to be a really good antiviral." he told him quietly running his fingers through his hair.

"Do you think one of us should go in and talk to Brianna?" he asked sitting next to him.

"I don't think it's a good idea to push her, Jack. Just give her time. It's bad enough I have this and to hear that now her mom has it. It's really scary, you know? We've been talking about trying to have another baby." he asked looking over at him.

"That's great. If you need anything, just let me know." he asked quietly.

"I don't think we're gonna do it. I mean, it's bad enough I have to leave Brie and Hope again. I don't wanna leave another child too, you know." he told him putting his head down.

"I understand that. But Roger, you're here now and your healthy now. You can't live your life anticipating the worst, you know that better than anyone." he said patting Roger's shoulder.

"I know. Me and Brie were just talking about it. Nothing's been decided definitely." he said looking up as the bedroom door opened.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Brianna said not looking at Roger or her father.

"Baby, why don't you let me go with you?" Roger suggested getting up.

"I need to be by myself and clear my head. I'll be back later." she said looking over at him.

"OK. I love you Brie." he said as he approached her.

"I love you too Roger. I really do. I just need to be alone for a little bit." she told him leaning up to kiss him.

"Bethany can take Hope to our place and she could sleep over if you two need the night to yourselves." Mr. McGowan suggested getting up off of the couch.

"No dad, it's fine. I want my daughter home with us tonight. But thanks." she told him before leaving the apartment.

"Is she gonna be OK?" he asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah. Um Jack, can you just keep Hope at your house and feed her dinner? We'll be by to pick her up before bed." he asked grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Mr. McGowan asked looking over at him.

"I'm not gonna let my wife deal with this alone. Even if it is what she wants." he said opening the door.

"No problem Roger." he said looking at him. "Hey Roger." he called out as Roger turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" he asked looking back.

"My daughter is lucky to have you, you know. Don't ever let anyone make you doubt that." he said smiling at him.

"Yeah well, it's a little late for that. But I really appreciate you saying that now. I'll see you later." Roger said before closing the door behind him. He walked to the park and saw her. She was sitting on the swingset crying. "Brie." he said quietly as she looked up at him wiping her eyes.

"What are you doing here Roger? I asked to be alone." she said looking up at him.

"That's the thing about being married. You don't have to be alone." he said sitting on the swing next to her.

"What does she expect, Roger? For us to just forgive her because she has HIV? Not after all that's happened." she said starting to cry again.

"Brie, I'm sure she doesn't expect us to just forgive her like nothing's happened. I just think we should sit down at hear what she has to say." he said bringing her swing closer to his to hold her in his arms.

"But Roger, too much has happened. I mean, you and Hope missed out on 9 and a half years and we could have been married for 10 years already and what about your HIV? You have it and it's her fault." she told him crying into his chest.

"Brie, you can't blame that on her. It was me being a dumbass. I should have known better than to share needles." he whispered caressing her hair.

"But Roger, you wouldn't have been vulnerable like that had she not chased you away." she said looking up at him.

"Brie, we can't change the past. You know that. All we can do is live our life the way it is right now. I love you, you love me and we both love Hope. We're married now and we're raising our little girl together." he told her kissing her head.

"And what about the children we'll never have. You're afraid to have another child because you don't want to die on him." she said as he wiped her face.

"Brie, I love you. I don't want to leave you to raise 2 kids on your own. It's bad enough you had to raise Hope alone all those years. I just don't want to do that to you ever again. I may live long enough for Hope to grow up, but I don't know about another child." he whispered kissing her head.

"Roger, I know the next time you leave us, it isn't gonna be voluntary. But the last time it was her fault. She manipulated you and played off of your biggest fear and now after all that, she wants back in. I don't think I can do it. Not now." she told him as tears ran down her face again.

"OK. Just think about it. Please. You don't have to decide anything right now." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Thank you Roger. I love you." she said bringing herself in closer to him.

"I love you too Brie." he said kissing her head as they just held each other.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hi Mrs. McGowan. Thank you for meeting me." Roger said as he sat in the booth of the diner.

"Please Roger, you're married to my daughter and your the father of my granddaughter. I think it's safe to call me Maggie." she said looking up at him.

"Fine. Thanks for meeting me Maggie. I really appreciate it." he said smiling over at her.

"Roger, I'm so sorry for everything I've put you, Brianna and Hope through. She's beautiful, by the way." she said as tears stung her eyes.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you saying that. I'm sorry you're positive." he said looking over at her.

"Me too. I know I had something to do with it and I'm really sorry. No one deserves it." she said wiping her cheek as a tear escaped from her eye.

"Listen Maggie, Brie is gonna need some time. She is still hurting pretty bad." he said reaching out for her hand.

"I wouldn't blame her if she never forgives me and never lets me see Hope." she told him squeezing his hand.

"She will. She just needs some time. Just because we're finally married, it doesn't mean the hurt has gone away." he said looking at her.

"I know. I just want to make it up to all of you. I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of." she said wiping the other tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Maggie, you just have to be consistent. The girls have to see that you are sincere and you really do want to make things up to them. They'll come around." he told her smiling over at her.

"I want to make things up to you too, Roger. I was so unfair to you back then. You were only 17 and I used your worst fear against you. I should have seen back then your love for Brianna, but I didn't. I am truly sorry for all of it. I remember what your father used to put you through and I should have known by watching you with them that you would never do that to your family. I'm so sorry Roger. I really am." she said beginning to cry again.

"I know you are Maggie and I appreciate you saying that." he told her quietly as he leaned into her.

"Now all I need to do is tell my daughter how truly sorry I am." she said wiping her eyes.

"She has a play opening at a small off off broadway theater not too far from here. They should be breaking for lunch soon. Do you want me to take you there?" he offered looking at her.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I don't want to cause any friction between you and your wife. I'm willing to wait until she's ready. I have a small place here in the city. This is the address. Just tell her when she's ready, I'll be there. I'm not going anywhere Roger. I'm willing to wait as long as I have to for my daughters to forgive me." she told him handing him a piece of paper.

"You do understand that all I can do is give this to her. I can't guarantee that she will come by to see you." he said taking the paper.

"I know. But I appreciate you trying for me. And I appreciate you calling me. It means a lot Roger. You've really grown up into a good man. My daughter and granddaughter are lucky to have you." she told him smiling at him.

"Maggie, a lot's happened and I have put it behind me. I have my family back and that's all that matters to me. I don't blame you for me contracting HIV and I'm not happy that you have it. I don't think it's right for this family to have to lose both of us to it." he said looking at her.

"You are so right Roger." she said looking back up at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, I can't believe you met with her behind my back. What were you thinking?" Brianna asked him standing in the back of the theater.

"Brie, I just needed to speak to her and hear what she had to say." he said quietly touching her arm.

"You should have told me before that you were seeing her." she said pulling away from him.

"I had to see for myself that she was sincere. I didn't want you and Bethany to get sucked in if it was just a ploy for her to exonerate herself before she died. She is sincere, by the way." he said as she turned her back on him.

"I just can't believe after all she put us through, that you could just go and see her with out consulting me first." she said before walking away from him.

"Brie, wait." he called out but she began running away.

"Roger, do you want me to go after her?" Maureen asked looking up at him.

"No, leave her. She just needs time to think." he told her sitting in one of the chairs in the back row of the theater.

"This is really hard on her, isn't it?" Maureen said sitting next to him.

"Yeah. I mean, her mom's put us through a lot and she blames her for my HIV and for us not being able to have another baby. She just has a lot on her mind right now." he told her putting his head in his hands.

"I didn't know she wanted to have another baby." Maureen said looking over at him.

"Yeah, we started talking about it before the wedding, but we're not going to. It's just not a good idea." he said looking down at the floor.

"Why not? Don't you want another child with her?" Maureen asked touching his shoulder.

"Maureen, you remember I'm HIV positive, right?" he asked looking up at her.

"Roger, there are ways for you two to have another baby and have that not be an issue." she told him looking at him.

"I know Maureen, but that's not the point." he said getting up from his chair.

"So what is the point? Roger what are you getting at?" she asked looking up at him.

"I may live long enough to see Hope grow up, but definitely not another child. I don't want Brie to have to raise another baby on her own." he said as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh Roger. You know Brie loves you. She just wants to have another child with you. What's wrong with that?" she asked getting up to go to him.

"Mo, I just don't want to leave them. Not again." he said as Maureen put her arms around him.

"I know Roger. But you can't help it this time. And for all you know, it won't be for a very long time. They're coming up with a lot of new meds that could make you a very old man before this takes you." she said hugging him.

"I hope you're right." he said hugging her back.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hi." Roger whispered as he entered his and Brianna's bedroom.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." she said crying as she got off of the bed to go to him.

"I'm sorry I met with her without consulting you first. I just needed to see how sincere she was before you and Bethany decided to give her another chance. The last thing I want is for her to hurt my family again." he said holding her tight as she cried into his neck.

"I don't know if I can forgive her for all the hurt she's caused us. Even if she is HIV positive." she told him as he caressed her hair.

"Brie, I love you. You know I do, no matter what. But only you can decide if you think you can talk to her and hear what she has to say." he whispered kissing her head.

"What am I supposed to do? Just forgive her for ruining our lives. Making us wait 10 years to start our lives together and for Hope to have her father back." she said looking up at him.

"I can't tell you what to do Brie. All I can tell you is that she is very sorry for everything." he told her caressing her wet face.

"I have to think about it Roger. And I don't know about Bethany. That's up to her. I can't tell her either way what to do about my mom." she said holding his biceps.

"She really wants to meet Hope." he told her as he broke away from him.

"No. No way. That woman is not getting her hands on our little girl. That will never happen." she said turning her back on him.

"I understand that, but Brie, she is her grandmother." he said holding her shoulders.

"Roger, Hope is all I'll have of you when you're gone. I am not letting her poison her. That is not gonna happen." Brianna told him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Brie, she could never poison Hope. Ever. Hope is our little girl. She knows we love her and we would never do anything to hurt her. And she's not all you're gonna have left of me when I'm gone." he whispered as he kissed her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked turning around to look at him.

"Well, I was thinking about the baby thing we've been talking about and I was thinking maybe, I mean, if you still want to do it, maybe we could try the invitro fertilization thing." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I thought you were dead set against it. I mean, you said you didn't want me to have to raise another baby on my own and it was bad enough you have to leave me and Hope one day. That you couldn't bare to leave another child." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, they're coming out with all of these new drugs. New drug cocktails that could help me live so much longer than I thought possible years ago when I was diagnosed. I wanna have another baby with you. I really do. So maybe we can just try this invitro thing." he suggested smiling down at her.

"Oh my God Roger. You're serious, aren't you?" she asked beginning to smile.

"Yeah I am. I'm totally serious. I love you Brie." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh God, I hate these damn shots." Brianna said as Mimi stuck the needle in her thigh.

"I know chica, but just think pretty soon you and Roger will be pregnant and then you'll have another little baby." she said smiling at her.

"I really appreciate you coming over to do this for me." Brianna said pulling her pants up.

"Tell me again, why your husband can't do this for you?" she asked taking the rubber gloves off of her hands.

"He hates the sight of needles. Especially if he has to stick one into me." she said laughing.

"An ex junkie who hates needles. I have to say, that's a first." Mimi said laughing.

"I just think he hates the thought of sticking one in me, you know?" she asked looking at her.

"You're probably right. So when do you go for the IVF?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"I have to do 2 more weeks of the shots and then they have to harvest my eggs and then inplant them back into me." she said looking over at her.

"Are you excited?" Mimi asked looking over at her seeing tears fill Brianna's eyes. "What's the matter chica. Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Oh God, don't mind me. The shots make me hormonal." she said starting to laugh at herself as she wiped her eyes.

"That's OK. I understand. But are you OK?" she asked hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that when I got pregnant with Hope, it was the first time Roger and I ever had sex and now we have to go through invitro fertilization." she said as Mimi pulled her back.

"You got pregnant the night you lost your virginity?" she asked looking at her.

"Yeah. I mean, Roger had gotten into a fight with his dad and he needed to see me, so he spent the night. And then the next morning my mom found us in my bed and when Roger went home his dad beat him up pretty bad for staying out all night and refusing to tell him where he was, so he broke 3 of his ribs and his left arm. We couldn't have sex again until after he healed and by then I already found out I was pregnant." she explained looking over at her.

"I'm really sorry you have to go throught this chica. I really am." Mimi said playing with her hair.

"Forget it Mimi. Really. I'm fine." she said hugging her before they got up and left the bedroom.

"Did everything go OK?" Roger asked as he jumped off of the couch.

"Roger, would you stop being so over protective. I'm fine." she told him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't help it. I'm sorry." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Well try to help it. You're making me crazy." she told him hugging him tight.

"OK Baby." he told her caressing her hair.


	21. Chapter 21

"Roger, would you sit down. It might now work this time." Brianna said sitting in the doctors office.

"I know. I'm sorry Brie, I'm just really nervous." he said sitting in the chair next to the examing table and taking her hand.

"Roger, Brianna, I'm sorry. You're not pregnant this time. But that doesn't man we can't try again next month." the doctor said as tears came to Brianna's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Brie." Roger said standing up holding her in his arms.

"That's OK. But I think I'd like to take next month off. You know from the hormone shots. They're killing me." she said wiping her eyes holding back tears.

"Are you sure Baby?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just need a break, you know. I mean just a month. Then we'll try again the next month." she said trying to smile up at him.

"I'm so sorry Brianna. But you know, it rarely takes the first time." the doctor said looking at her.

"I know. I'm fine, really. Thank you doctor." she said as she and Roger got ready to leave the office.

"I'm really sorry Brie." Roger said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Roger, do you have my moms address?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, of course I do. Why?" he asked stopping her in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I think I'm ready to talk to her." she said looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked taking her hands in his.

"Yes Roger, I am. I need to face her eventually. I was just afraid to because I didn't want to cause myself any stress trying to get pregnant, but now that I know I'm not, I really need to talk to her." she said looking up at him.

"Are you sure you're calm enough to go?" he asked concerned.

"Roger, I'm as calm as I'm gonna get." she told him smiling at him. "I'm fine Roger, really." she said as he caressed her face.

"OK. Brie, I love you, you know." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I know Roger. I love you too. We'll get pregnant. You'll see." she said before they continued on to Mrs. McGowan's apartment.

"Are you sure you're ready Baby?" he asked again before they knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said lifting her fist to knock. As they waited for her to answer the door Roger put his arms around her waist.

"Brianna, I'm so glad you came." she said answering the door.

"Hi mom." she said looking at the older woman.

"Come in, please." she said opening the door wider to invite them in.

"Mom, I wanted to clear the air with you. I wanted to know why you drove Roger away from me and Hope? Why you told him that he would end up a violent prick like his father?" Brianna asked in a hostile tone.

"Brie." Roger said quietly as she looked at her mother.

"No, Roger it's OK. I deserve that." Mrs. McGowan told him looking at her daughter.

"Well mom, do you have an answer or are you just gonna hope me being here and my husband being on your side was gonna make everything all go away?" she asked taking her purse off.

"I'm sorry Brianna. I just wanted what was best for you and Hope and..." she started before Brianna cut her off.

"You do not get to say my daughters name, mom. You gave up that right when you chased her father away and then used me and threw me away like yesterday's trash when you no longer had use for me." she yelled looking at her.

"You're right Brianna. I made a lot of mistakes in my life and yours. But I want to make it up to you. I know it's gonna be impossible to fully make it up to you, Roger and Ho.. your daughter, but I want to try." she said looking at Brianna.

"How mom? How could you possibly make up to me the 9 and half years my daughter and I lived and struggled without the man who loved us in our lives?" she asked looking over at her.

"I don't know Brianna, but I'm gonna try." she told her sitting down on the couch.

"OK, so how are you gonna try?" Brianna asked looking down at her.

"Well for starter, I'm gonna say I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for all of it. Driving Roger away, turning my back on you for getting pregnant at 16, treating Bethany the way I did. For all of it." she told her quietly looking up at her.

"You have no idea mom." she said looking down at her as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Brianna. I really am." she told her as Roger wrapped his arms around Brianna.

"So what do you expect now?" she asked looking at her.

"I would like to take things from here and see where they go. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm just asking you to let me prove to you that I'm a different person than I was then." she said standing up.

"I'm gonna have to think about it mom. But I guess I can try." she said as her mother approached her.

"Thank you Brianna. I really appreciate that." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Not yet mom. I'm not ready." she told her moving closer to Roger.

"I understand that." she said looking at her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Doctor, what's taking so long? I thought all we were doing was picking up the fertility shots." Brianna asked looking up at the doctor.

"Well Brianna, Roger. You don't need them." he told her smiling.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him.

"Are you kidding?" Roger asked looking up him smiling.

"Roger, what is he talking about? Why are you smiling?" Brianna asked looking up at Roger.

"Baby, don't you get it? You're already pregnant." he told her putting his arm around her.

"I am? How is it I didn't know?" she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, does it matter? You're pregnant." he said holding her close to him.

"Can I have an ultra sound please? I want to make sure everything is OK." she said looking up at the doctor.

"Of course Brianna. I understand." the doctor said taking her into an examing room where the ultra sound machine was.

"Brie, everything is gonna be OK." Roger told her as he kissed her head.

"I know. I just need to make sure because of the fertility drugs." she said hopping up onto the examing table.

"I know Baby." he said smiling at her as he kissed her head.

"OK. It looks like you're about 6 weeks." the doctor said facing the screen towards them.

"Oh Baby, look." Roger said leaning his head into hers as they stared at the screen.

"How does the baby look?" Brianna asked looking up at the doctor.

"The baby has a very strong heartbeat. Everything looks good Brianna." the doctor said smiling down at her.

"Really?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Yes Brianna. The baby looks good." the doctor told her as Roger kissed her head.

"Do you hear that Baby, everything is fine." he whispered caressing her head as the doctor began to clean the gel off of her belly.

"I love you Roger." she said turning to him kissing him as she caressed his face.

"I love you too Brie." he said kissing her again.

"OK, now you're gonna need to start taking prenatal vitamins and I need to see you once a month." he said smiling down at her.

"Are we gonna tell everyone?" she asked looking up at him as they began walking home.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" he asked smiling at her as he held her in his arms.

"No reason, I was just wondering. What about my mom?" she asked stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I think you should tell her. Unless you don't want to." he said looking down at her.

"No, I do. I mean she's been really trying lately. I have been thinking of inviting her over to the apartment and letting her meet Hope." she said smiling up at him.

"Do you think Hope is ready for that? I mean Baby, she's only 11. Don't you think it's gonna be too much on her? Meeting her grandmother and finding out she's gonna be a big sister on the same day." he asked looking down at her.

"Maybe you're right. OK how about we tell her tonight about the baby and talk to her about meeting my mom?" she asked looking up at him.

"OK. That might be a good idea." he said kissing her head.

"OK." she said holding him close.

"Brie, I love you." he told her smiling down at her.

"I know. I love you too Roger." she said smiling back at him before they began walking home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, what are you doing home?" Hope asked as she and Bethany entered the apartment.

"Your mom had a doctors appointment and I wanted to go with her." he told her smiling.

"What's going on dad?" she asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking over at her.

"You have a goofy look on your face." she told him as Bethany went into the kitchen by Brianna.

"Girls, we have something to tell you." Brianna said putting her arm around Bethany leading her into the living room where Roger and Hope were.

"What's up guys?" Bethany said sitting next to Hope on the couch.

"Well, we wanted you guys to be the first to know that I'm pregnant." Brianna said as Roger wrapped his arms around Brianna.

"Oh my God, that's great you guys. I'm gonna be a big sister." Hope said jumping off of the couch to hug them.

"Yeah you are kiddo." Roger said leaning down to kiss his daughters head.

"This is great, but how? I mean I thought you weren't getting the next round of invitro until next month?" Bethany asked looking up at them.

"The old fashioned way. But I'm fine. The doctor is gonna keep doing tests on me to make sure I'm still negative, but he doesn't think we should worry about it." Brianna said sitting next to her.

"I'm really happy for you Brie. Both of you. You guys deserve this." she said hugging Brianna.

"We also wanted to talk to you guys about something else. I want to invite mom over to meet Hope." Brianna said looking back at Hope as she held Bethany's hand.

"Brie, I don't know. Do you think it's such a good idea to invite her back into our lives? Especially after everything that's happened?" Bethany asked looking at Brianna.

"Bethany, this is the beginning of a new life for all of us. A new baby and a new beginning. I want to start over but we wanted to find out what you guys think about it." she said looking back to Bethany.

"Do you really feel comfortable letting mom back into our lives?" Bethany asked looking at Brianna.

"Yeah Bethany, I do." she told her confidently.

"OK then, I'm fine with it if Hope is. How do you feel about that kiddo? Meeting your grandma?" Bethany asked looking at Hope who was still standing by Roger.

"I'm OK with it. I want us to be a family. A real family. I mean, not that we're not now, but I think it would be cool for grandma to be around too." she said as Roger put his arms around her again.

"OK munchkin. We'll invite her over tomorrow when we invite everyone else over to tell them about the baby." Brianna said smiling at them.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi mom." Brianna said as she opened the door.

"Thank you so much for inviting me Brianna." Mrs. McGowan said hugging her.

"Mom, there's someone I would like you to meet. Hope this is your grandmother." Brianna said smiling at her.

"Hi Hope, I am so happy to meet you." Mrs. McGowan said as the 11 year old stood next to Roger.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." she said cautiously.

"Hi mom." Bethany said getting off of the couch.

"Hi Bethany. You look so beautiful. You're looking more and more like your sister everyday." she said smiling at her as Bethany hugged her.

"Thanks mom, I take that as a compliment." Bethany said smiling at Brianna.

"You should. Your sister is a very beautiful woman. Where's your father?" Mrs. McGowan asked looking around.

"He had a late meeting, he'll be by as soon as he's done. Come on in, I'm making chicken parmesean and spaghetti." Brianna said smiling at her as Mrs. McGowan entered the apartment.

"That sounds nice. Thank you Brianna, but you didn't have to go through so much trouble." she said taking her coat off.

"Brianna's chicken parmesean is famous." Roger said smiling as Hope stayed attatched to him.

"Yeah, mom is a really good cook." Hope said smiling at Brianna.

"She always was." Mrs. McGowan said smiling at Hope. "She used to cook dinner for Aunt Bethany when she was younger and I was working all the time. I couldn't gotten through any of it without her." Mrs. McGowan said smiling at Brianna.

"Mom, do you want anything to drink?" Brianna said going into the kitchen as Roger looked at her.

"I'm fine for now, thank you though. Oh, I have something for you girls." she said reaching into her purse and taking out 3 small boxes and handing them to Brianna, Bethany and Hope.

"Mom, you didn't have to bring us gifts." Brianna said as Hope slowly moved away from Roger.

"I wanted to." she said as the girls opened them. They were birthstone earrings reflecting the different months the girls were born.

"These are nice grandma, thank you." Hope said smiling at her.

"You're very welcome Hope." she said smiling at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, now that everyone is here, we have something to tell you." Roger said smiling at everyone.

"You guys aren't getting a divorce, are you?" Mark joked as Roger looked at him.

"Mark, don't be a dope. No, Brianna and I are gonna have another baby." he said smiling at Brianna.

"No way, that's great you guys." Mimi said jumping up to hug Brianna.

"I thought it didn't work last time?" Maureen said smiling up at them.

"Well we went to the doctor yesterday and he said she's 6 weeks pregnant." Roger said smiling at her.

"I am very happy for you, both of you." Mrs. McGowan said as Mr. McGowan and Bethany looked at her smiling.

"Thanks mom." Brianna said smiling at her.

"I think this deserves a toast." Collins said smiling at everyone.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hope said as everyone laughed.

"You are lucky I love you little girl." he said pointing at her laughing as well.

"She has a point." Roger said with Brianna on his lap now.

"Yeah, can I make my toast please?" Collins asked laughing as he held his glass up.

"Please, I can't wait to hear this." Roger said picking his beer up as Brianna held her glass of water.

"Thank you. To Roger, Brianna, Hope and the new baby who is about to bless this family. You guys deserve this. I just wish I could see Roger doing 3 am feedings." he said laughing.

"I will definitely drink to that." Mrs. McGowan said as everyone lifted their glasses.

"Mom, can I name the baby?" Hope asked looking up at her and Roger as she sat with Bethany.

"We'll see kiddo." Roger said smiling at her.

"Are you excited to have a new brother or sister?" Mr. McGowan asked looking over at her.

"Yeah I really am. I can't wait." she said smiling at him.

"What are you hoping for shorty? A baby brother or sister?" Mark asked smiling at her.

"I don't care as long as I got my dad, I'm happy." she said smiling at Roger.

"Come here squirt." he said holding her arms out as Brianna got up.

"What's up daddy?" Hope asked getting on Roger's lap.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked looking up at her as she put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah dad, I know. You don't have to talk to me about the new baby and that you can love me and the new baby too. I know you can. Don't worry." she said smiling at him.

"I love you so much squirt." he told her hugging her.

"I know daddy. I love you too. You're the best dad ever." she said hugging him.

"You're the best kid ever." he said kissing her head.


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you OK?" Roger asked cautiously standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Does it look like I'm OK?" Brianna asked looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Baby. I don't remember you having morning sickness like this with Hope." he said coming in closer to her.

"Well that's because you were living with Mark and I was living with my mom, remember?" she asked getting up to go to the sink.

"Oh that's right. Sorry." he said putting his arms around her.

"That's OK. I'm fine Roger. Really. I just need some crackers. And I need to get to the theater before Maureen turns her death scene into The Godfather." she said smiling up at him.

"The Godfather? Why does that sound so familiar?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Um, you wanted to turn Hamlet into The Godfather." she answered laughing.

"Right, the day we kissed at the park." he said kissing her head.

"Yeah, you couldn't understand why Shakespeare dragged on for 5 acts what he could have done in 1. Wack everyone, I think those were the words you used." she said laughing as he laughed with her.

"Oh right, no fus, no muss." he laughed as she looked up at him.

"You were so frustrating back then. It seemed like you lived to annoy me." she said smiling at him.

"Well I was 15 and I liked you. How else was I supposed to get your attention?" he asked smiling at her.

"I guess annoying me worked perfectly then huh?" she said burying her face in his chest.

"I guess so." he said kissing her head again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi mama, how do you feel?" Maureen asked as they entered the theater.

"I'm OK, just a little morning sickness. I'll live." she said holding the papers in her arms.

"Roger must be freaking out seeing you throwing up like that. How did he handle it with Hope?" she asked smiling down at her.

"He was living with Mark through the worst of it and I was still living with my mom so luckily he didn't have to be around for it." she said laughing as she put her papers down.

"Oh right, you guys were only 16. I keep forgetting." she said as Brianna sat in her chair.

"Yeah, it seems like such a long time ago, but then I look at Hope and see she's only 11. It's just, I never imagined myself pregnant again, you know? I mean, unless it was with Roger's child and now I am and I feel like I forgot everything from when I was pregnant with Hope." she said laughing.

"Don't worry sweetie, it'll all come back to you." Maureen said smiling down at her.

"All I remember about being pregnant with Hope is me and Roger working a lot and living in this crappy studio apartment here in the village. He took such good care of me, even then. I mean he was only 16, 17 years old, but even then I could tell that he was gonna make a great husband and father, you know?" Brianna told her as Maureen sat next to her.

"I know sweetie. And he is. You got a good man, Brie." Maureen said putting her arm around her.

"He really is Mo. I mean, back then he always worried about turning into his father. Who was a real bastard then. I mean, he'd show up at my house in the middle of the night bloodied and bruised and his father even put him in the hospital. It was his biggest fear. It was that fear that kept him from us for so long." Brianna said sitting back.

"I had no idea." Maureen said looking over at her.

"Yeah, it was really bad. That's when we started talking about running away. I wanted to get him away from his dad so bad, but he wouldn't let me anywhere near his dad. He was so afraid he was gonna hurt me. The morning after we first made love, his dad put him in the hospital because he was at my house all night and he refused to tell his dad where he was. He didn't want him to hurt me." Brianna told her looking down.

"But he's not his father. He got away from that." Maureen said smiling at her.

"Yeah, he did. I think he tries too hard not to be like him, you know?" Brianna told her looking up at her.

"Brie, I honestly don't think Roger ever needs to worry about that. He's the best man I know. All the guys are. They love you and Hope so much and the same thing is gonna go for this new baby too." she said smiling at her.

"I know. Me and Roger are just out of practce with this whole pregnancy thing. He worries about every little thing." Brianna said laughing as Maureen got up.

"Brie, you've known Roger longer than any of us. You know that's just him being him." Maureen said smiling at her.

"You're right. Now, we open in 2 days. We have to get the rehearsal started." Brianna said getting up to hug Maureen.

"Everything is gonna be fine Brie. I promise." Maureen told her hugging her back.

"I know. I'm just anxious about the baby and about the play. I think I'm driving Roger crazy." Brianna said laughing as the other actors entered the theater.

"You're not driving Roger crazy, you know he loves it because he loves you." Maureen said smiling at her.

"Yeah, he does doesn't he." she said smiling at her.

"He sure does." Maureen said as everyone went up on stage to rehearse.

XXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked as he and Hope arrived backstage.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really nervous." she said fixing one of the set pieces.

"Mom, everything is gonna be fine. You have been working really hard on it for like a year." Hope said smiling at her.

"I know munchkin. I'm just really nervous." she said as Roger put his arms around her.

"Baby, everything is gonna be fine. Everyone is gonna love your play." Roger told her kissing her head.

"You are dangerous, you know that?" she said looking up at him.

"How so Baby?" he asked innocently.

"You can make me believe anything." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I only speak the truth." he said kissing her back.

"Mom, dad, I'm gonna go out by grandma, grandpa and Aunt Bethany OK?" Hope said looking behind the curtain.

"OK squirt, but go straight to them, OK?" Roger said smiling at her.

"OK daddy. Good luck mom. I love you." Hope said kissing Brianna before going to the audience.

"Are you really OK, Baby?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"No, I'm a friggin mess. I mean, Dave keeps falling over his lines and Jill is having a hard time getting into her costume..." Brianna started burying her face in his chest.

"I mean you. How are you feeling?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine Roger, really. I'm feeling a little iffy, but I'm just nervous about the play opening. I'll be OK. My stomach just needs to settle." she said looking up at him.

"If it's more than that you'll tell me, right?" he asked taking her face in his hands.

"Of course I will. Now you better get to your seat. I have to give the gang a pep talk and get them onstage. I love you." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too Brie. I'm so proud of you." he whispered kissing her lightly.

"Thank you Roger." she said hugging him.


	25. Chapter 25

"That was amazing Brie." Roger said leaning down to kiss her.

"You really think so?" she asked looking up at him.

"Brianna, it was really great. You did an excellent job." Mrs. McGowan told her smiling.

"Thanks mom." Brianna said smiling at her. They had a party to celebrate the opening of the play. When the party was over, Roger and Brianna brought Hope home. She went right to sleep and Roger and Brianna began getting ready for bed.

"Roger, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brianna called out from the bathroom.

"What's the matter Baby?" Roger asked tying his pajama pants.

"Roger, I'm spotting." she said looking up from the toilet.

"You're what?" he asked looking down at her concerned.

"I'm bleeding." she told him starting to cry.

"I'm gonna call your dad to come watch Hope and we're going to the hospital, now." he said firmly rushing to the phone.

"Roger, please calm down. I'm sure everything is fine." she said coming out of the bathroom.

"Brianna, would you sit down please?" he told her dialing the phone. "Jack, it's Roger... Brie's bleeding a little bit, can you... thanks so much... yeah, we're going to the hospital... OK bye." Roger said hanging up the phone before rushing over to Brianna who was sitting on the couch with her feet up.

"Roger, I'm really scared." she told him crying as he sat next to her.

"I know Brie, me too. But we're gonna get you to the hospital as soon as your dad gets here. I swear. I'm gonna take care of you and our baby." he said wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"How can you do that? Swear that you'll take care of us. This is beyond our control." she cried into his chest.

"Calm down Baby, please. You should be taking deep breaths and staying calm." he said caressing her hair holding back his own tears. How could this be happening. They wanted this baby so much and she could be losing it. As the tears began to escape his eyes there was a knock at the door. "There's your dad." he said kissing her head before getting up to answer the door.

"Roger, is she OK? What's happening?" Mr. McGowan asked looking up at him.

"I don't know. I gotta get her to the hospital right now." he said quietly as Brianna wiped the tears from her face.

"Roger, get a shirt and something on your feet. I need to talk to my dad." she said looking up at him.

"Right. I'll be right out Baby." he said kissing her head.

"Daddy, I'm so scared." she said as Roger went into their bedroom.

"I know my sweet girl. Everything is gonna be OK. Whatever happens, you, Roger and Hope can get through it. This family can get through it. We all love you so much." he told her hugging her as Roger came out of the bedroom with his green sweatshirt on and a pair of sneakers.

"Brianna, are you in pain?" Roger asked rushing to her.

"No, not now. I'm OK. Let's go." she said as Mr. McGowan and Roger both helped her up.

"I'll call you as soon as we know anything. If Hope gets up, don't tell her we're at the hospital. Just tell her we're out or something and tell her to go back to bed. She has school tomorrow." Roger said quietly taking a hold of Brianna and leading her out of the apartment.

"Roger, I love you." she told him crying as they reached the street.

"Brianna, I love you too. Everything is gonna be OK." he said trying not to cry again.

"I hope so because if anything to this baby..." she started as he held her close.

"Brie, you can't think like that. Not now. You gotta think positive." he told her firmly as he hailed a cab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Davis, what you're experiencing is break through bleeding. It's not serious, but you need to stay on strict bedrest for the next 4 months." the doctor said looking down at her after examining her.

"Are you sure she's OK?" Roger asked sitting next to her.

"Yes Mr. Davis, your wife and baby are fine. His heartbeat is strong and he's a good size." the doctor said as Roger and Brianna looked at each other.

"He?" Brianna asked looking at Roger.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you not wanna know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked looking down at them.

"No, we wanted to know. It's just our appointment wasn't until next week." Roger said caressing Brianna's hair.

"So everything's OK? The baby's gonna be fine." Brianna asked looking at the doctor.

"Yes Mrs. Davis, everything is fine. Just stay in bed for the remainder of your pregnancy and make sure you call your regular doctor tomorrow." he said taking his gloves off.

"Thank you so much doctor." Roger said getting up to shake his hand before helping Brianna up off of the table.

"No problem Mr. Davis. Just make sure your wife gets pleny of bedrest." he said as Roger looked back at Brianna.

"I will. Thank you." Roger said returning to Brianna's side. "Did you hear that Baby? Everything is gonna be OK. You just have to let everyone take care of you now." he said kissing her head.

"What about Hope, my play, the apartment? I have a lot of things I need to take care of. I have to get Hanna ready to take over the play." she told him sitting up with Roger's help.


	26. Chapter 26

"Bedrest? How are we gonna get on with the play without her?" Maureen asked as she spoke to Roger on the phone.

"Mo, I don't care how the play is gonna get on without her. All I know is, the doctor said she is supposed to be on strict bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy and that's what she's gonna do. For her and the baby." he told her quietly as he stood in the living room and Brianna slept in the bedroom.

"Is she OK?" Maureen asked calmer.

"Yeah, she's fine. Um, we're having a boy Mo." he said smiling.

"I thought you weren't finding out until next week?" she asked happily.

"The doctor at the hospital did an ultra sound and he told us." he said excitedly.

"That's great Roger, really. Congratulations." she said smiling.

"Thanks. I gotta get back in to Brie. I'll have her call you later, OK?" he said looking towards the bedroom

"OK Roger. Take care of our girl, OK?" Maureen said getting serious.

"Of course I will Maureen. She's my wife. I've loved her most of my life. I'll talk to you later." he told her before they hung up.

"Roger." Brianna called out waking up as he rushed into the bedroom.

"Come on Hope. Aunt Bethany'll be here any minute." he called out as he went to the bedroom. "I'm right here Baby, what do you need?" Roger asked entering the room

"My ass is falling asleep. I need to get up and walk around for a little while." she complained looking up at him.

"Brie, don't start already. You were just put on bedrest last night." he said laying back in the bed with her.

"Roger, how am I supposed to take care of my family if I have to stay in bed for the next 4 months?" she asked shifting in the bed.

"Brianna, you're staying in bed for you and our son. I'm sorry you have to but just deal with it, please." he said frustrated.

"I'm sorry Roger. You're right. I'm just not used to having people serve me and take care of me." she said looking over at him.

"Brie, I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you or our little boy in there. This is our family too and I need to take care of you and our son now. I'll take care of Hope and everything around the house, don't worry about anything. You just lay in here and relax. And there's no way you're gonna be here alone either. Everyone is gonna pitch in." he said leaning over to kiss her head as he caressed her belly.

"I'm gonna drive you crazy, aren't I?" Brianna asked leaning into him.

"That's OK Baby, I'm used to you driving me crazy." he said laughing as she looked up at him.

"Gee thanks." she said smiling up at him.

"Mom, do you know where my pink notebook is?" Hope asked entering the bedroom.

"Yeah, it's on the kitchen counter." Brianna told her as she looked up at her.

"Hope Bethany Davis get in here." Roger called out as Hope re entered the bedroom.

"What's up dad?" she asked standing by the door.

"You remember what I told you this morning, right? If you need anything, you ask anyone but mom, OK? And if you see mom out of bed, you tell me right away, OK?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yes dad, I know. I won't let mom get out of bed. I got it." she said sitting on the bed.

"Thanks squirt. Because it's very important for mom to stay in bed until your brother's born." he said getting out of bed.

"Roger, you have our daughter spying on me? You are so demented." Brianna said shifting in the bed to get comfortable.

"I'm sorry Baby, I don't trust you." he said smiling at her as he left the room.

"You're really gonna rat me out to your dad if I get out of bed?" Brianna asked looking up at Hope.

"Yep. He's paying me 10 bucks a week." Hope said smiling at her as she got off of the bed.

"Thanks a lot munchkin." Brianna said laughing as Bethany came in.

"Hey Brie, how do you feel?" she asked entering the bedroom to sit down on the bed.

"I'm OK sweetie. I just had some break through bleeding last night and the doctor thought I should stay on bedrest until he's born." she said caressing her belly.

"But are you OK? I mean, you and him are OK, right?" Bethany asked concerned.

"Yeah sweetie, we're fine. It's just a precaution. I guess all the stress with the show and getting ready for him got to me. And the fact that his father is worry wart doesn't help either." she shouted as Roger entered the room.

"Yeah well, I'd rather be a worry wart than have something happen to my girl and our son. Here, take this. And drink all the juice." he said handing her her prenatal vitamins.

"Is Hope ready?" Bethany asked smiling at them.

"Yeah, she should be. Hope Bethany come on. It's time to go. And don't forget your pink notebook. It's still in the kitchen." Roger yelled as Brianna put the glass down on the nightstand.

"I'm coming dad." she yelled as Bethany went over to Brianna.

"I'll see you after school. I'm gonna relieve Roger and then mom's coming over so me and Hope could do our homework to cook dinner." Bethany said leaning down to kiss her goodbye.

"Thank you Bethany. But you really don't need to take care of me, you know. I think I can survive on my own until mom gets here." Brianna said as Roger stood over her.

"Brianna Michelle Davis, don't start this again. You are gonna be taken care of the next 4 months, so get used to it." Roger yelled pointing to her.

"Brianna Michelle?" Bethany said looking at Brianna as they both laughed.

"I'm serious Brie. I'm not listening to you whine through the rest of this pregnancy, so quit it. I don't want anything to happen to you or our son, so you're gonna listen to what the doctor said and we're not gonna have any problems." he said sitting on the bed.

"Roger, I don't want anything to happen to me or the baby either. I just don't know how to lay in bed and do nothing while everyone else takes care of me. I've been taking care of myself since I was 17." she told him turning towards him.

"I know, but Brie you don't have to do it anymore. We're all here to take care of you. Just stop arguing with us and enjoy it." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"I know Roger. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to sitting still for very long." she said as he took her face in his hands.

Baby, I love you and the last thing I want is for anything to happen to you and our boy in there. So just sit back and relax. For him." he told her caressing her belly.

"You're right Roger. I have to take care of our son. I love you too, you know." she said smiling at him as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Aww, you two are so cute." Bethany said laughing as Roger and Brianna smiled at her.

"Don't you have school or something?" Roger said smiling at her.

"Yeah we gotta go. We'll see you guys after school." Bethany said smiling at them leaving the bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27

"Brie, what are you doing?" Roger asked seeing Brianna start to get out of bed.

"Roger, I gotta pee. The baby's on my bladder." she said as he rushed over to her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I have to help you." he aksed taking most of her weight into his arms.

"I think I'm capable of walking by myself to the bathroom." she said laughing.

"Baby, you have one more month to go and you've been doing so good." he said looking at her as he led her to the bathroom.

"I know, I'm just so ready to have this baby already. Do you remember how I was with Hope?" she asked looking up at him.

"Do I? You were biting my head off every minute of every day." he told her laughing.

"I wasn't that bad." she said laughing at him.

"Brie, I was 17 and you had me scared to death. I was waiting for your head to start spinning around and for pea soup to shoot out of your mouth." he said laughing as she hit him.

"Very funny." she laughed before stopping and clutching her abdomen.

"Brie, what's the matter?" he asked as her water broke. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked looking down at the puddle on the floor.

"Yeah it is. Call the doctor Roger, I need to go to the bathroom." she said walking the rest of the way to the bathroom.

"But Brie, it's too soon." Roger said standing outside the bathroom door.

"No it's not Roger. Everything's gonna be fine, I promise. Just call the doctor." she said looking up at him.

"I love you Brie." he said looking down at her concerned.

"Roger, I love you too. Now go call the doctor. Oh, and Bethany on her cell. Have her bring Hope to dad's after school." Brianna said smiling at him.

"OK Baby. I'll take care of everything." he said going to te phone in the living room. He called the doctor first and then Bethany. "Bethany, thank God..." he started before she cut him off.

"Roger are you insane? I'm in Lit. this better be an emergency." she said as her teacher watched her.

"Bethany, I'm sorry. Brie's water broke and I'm taking her to the hospital. Can you take Hope home with you after school?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Is she OK?" she asked with her class staring at her.

"She's fine sweetie, just take care of Hope, OK?" he asked as Brianna came out of the bathroom.

"Roger, don't freak her out, just tell her I'm OK." she yelled at him as she went into the bedroom to get changed.

"Did you hear her?" he asked smiling in the direction of the bedroom.

"Yeah, I did. I love you guys. Good luck." she said smiling at her phone.

"We love you too Bethany. Tell Hope we love her and we'll call you later." Roger said smiling at the phone.

"I will. Oh and Roger, take care of my big sister, OK?" she said as a tear came to her eyes.

"Always kiddo. Her and Hope are my life." he said quietly as they hung up the phone.

"Roger, you have to call mom and dad. Oh and Mimi and Mark and everyone else." Brianna said as he came into the bedroom.

"I'll call your mom and have her call everyone else. I just want to get you to the hospital." he said watching her get changed.

"Roger I'm fine." she said looking over at him.

"Brie, don't argue with me. I'm calling your mom and then taking you to the hospital." he said picking up the phone on the nightstand.

"OK Baby. Just calm down, OK. We've done this before." she told him calmly sitting on the bed next to him.

"Brie, do you remember last time we did this." he asked putting his arms around her.

"Yeah I do. You gave me my claddagh ring that day. She said smiling at him.

"I wanted us to be together forever. I'm sorry for all the time we lost." he said whipering to her.

"Roger, what's done is done. All that matters is now. And right now we're having our little boy." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"You're right. We have a great life, don't we?" he said caressing her face.

"Yeah we do." she said as he helped her up and led her out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brie, he's amazing." Roger said smiling at the baby through his tears.

"He looks just like Hope when she was born." Brianna said looking down at their son.

"I love you Brie." he said kissing her head.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling up at him.

"Thank you Baby." he whispered caressing her face.

"For what?" she asked smiling at him.

"Give me 2 beautiful kids." he said as he cried.

"Roger, I have loved you since I was 15 years old. Who else would I have children with?" she asked caressing his cheek.

"There's no one else I would rather be a family with than you." he told her smiling at them.

"You better go out and tell everyone that everything is OK." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I don't wanna leave you and the baby." he said caressing her hair.

"Roger, we're not going anywhere." she said smiling at him.

"I know Baby. I love you." he whispered as he wiped his eyes.

"I love you too Roger." she whispered as she swaddled the baby.

"Roger, how are they?" Mrs. McGowan asked jumping up as she saw Roger.

"They're perfect Maggie." he said smiling at them.

"Oh thank God. I better call Bethany and Hope. They're worried sick." Mr. McGowan said smiling at them.

"Thanks Jack. Ask Bethany to bring Hope up so she could see them." Roger said smiling at them.

"Too late dad, I made her bring me." Hope said standing in the hall way of the hospital.

"Munchkin, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Roger said grabbing his daughter into his arms.

"Is mom OK? How about Little Thomas, is he OK too?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah sweetie, their fine. I promise. I love you Hope." he whispered before kissing her head.

"I love you too daddy. Can I see them?" she asked seeing tears form in Roger's eyes.

"Yeah munchkin. I know your mom really wants to see you too. But we have to wait a little bit. She's resting now." he told her smiling down at her.

"Can I see Little Thomas? Please?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, you can see your brother now. Come on." he said with his arm around her.

"What are you guys gonna call him? Little Thomas doesn't sound practical." Mimi asked smiling at them.

"Brie and I have been talking and we want to call him Tommy. You know, make him an idividual even though he's named after Collins and Mark." Roger said smiling at her.

"That sounds great." Mark said with his arm around Mimi.

"There he is. Thomas Mark Davis." Roger announced as they stopped at the nursery window.

"He's gorgeous Roger." Maureen said smiling at him.

"He looks like me when I was a baby daddy." Hope said smiling at him.

"Yeah he does sweetie." he said kissing her head.

"Welcome to the world Tommy." Collins said smiling at his nephew in the window of the nursery.


	28. Chapter 28

"Come on Tommy, just give mommy one little burp and then you'll sleep nice and comfortable." Brianna pleaded as the 2 month old fussed on her shoulder. "Just a little one my boy and then you'll feel all better." she said patting him on the back as he let out a loud burp. "Now that's daddy's little boy." she said laughing as she rocked him on her shoulder to get him to sleep. She got up and put him in his crib so he could sleep. As she left the baby's bedroom the phone rang. "Hello." she said answering the phone.

"Hi, does um... Roger Davis live there? His old roommate gave me this number." a woman asked politely.

"Yes he does, but I'm sorry, he's at band practice right now. Can I take a message?" Brianna asked picking up a pen.

"Um yeah, this is his sister, can you have him call his parents house when he gets in." the woman said sounding distressed.

"Tori?" Brianna asked into the phone.

Yeah, who's this?" she asked confused.

"Brianna." she said smiling.

"Brianna McGowan?" she asked as a smile crossed her face.

"Well Brianna Davis now. Roger and I are back together. We got married last year." Brianna said happily.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you guys found each other again. That's really great. How's Hope? She must be, what 11 now?" she asked as Brianna sat down on the couch.

"She's great and we just had a baby boy 2 months ago." Brianna said smiling at the picture hanging on the wall of her, Roger, Hope and Tommy.

"Congratulations. You guys always belonged together." Victoria said smiling.

"Thank you. So is everything OK?" Brianna asked as she heard Roger's keys in the door.

"My dad's really sick. It's scerosis of the liver." she said sadly as Brianna looked up at Roger.

"Who's on the phone Baby?" he asked leaning down to kiss her.

"Hang on a sec." Brianna said putting her hand over the mouth piece of the phone. "Roger, it's your sister." she said quietly as he sat next to her on the couch. "Your dad's sick. It's his liver."

"Is the bastard dying?" Roger asked getting up again as Brianna looked up at him.

"Roger." Brianna yelled still holding the cordless phone in her hand.

"What? He's a bastard. He always was one and he always will be." Roger said walking away from her.

"Roger, at least talk to her. She's your sister." Brianna said following him into the bedroom.

"Fine, I'll talk to Tori but I'm not going there to see him." Roger said as he handed him the phone.

"That's fine Baby. You don't have to see him, but at least talk to Tori." Brianna said patting his chest before starting to walk away.

"Brie, can you stay? Please." he asekd holding her hand.

"Sure Roger." she said as they sat on the bed and she put her arms around his shoulders.

"Hi Tore." he said holding the phone to his ear.

"Hi Roger, congratulations on marrying Brie and your baby boy. I'm so happy you guys found your way back to each other." she said as Roger put his free arm around Brianna.

"I'm not coming back to see him Tori. If the bastard's dying, good riddance. He put me through too much for me to let him die at peace." he said angrily.

"Roger, I undertand how you feel. I really do. He did nothing but treat you badly..." she started before Roger cut her off.

"Treated me badly? He fucking put me in the hospital when I was 16 years old. He broke my arms and my ribs." Roger began to yell as Brianna looked up at him.

"I know, I'm sorry Roger. I'm not saying you should come home for him, but mom needs you." she said holding back tears.

"Oh yeah, good old mom. The day I got out of the hospital she came to Mark's house and told me how sorry he was and that she was taking him back. She chose that drunk over me. I'm sorry Tori, I can't do it. I have my own family now and I don't want them to be a part of it." he said as Brianna caressd his back.

"I understand Roger. I'm sorry. Um, can I come visit Hope and my baby nephew? I missed so much with Hope and I don't want to miss anything with him." she asked emotionally.

"His name is Tommy." Roger told her quietly.

"Tommy, that's a great name Roger. Can I?" she asked as tears came to his eyes.

"Of course, but just you OK? I just dont' want them around Brie and our kids." he said looking down at Brianna.

"Thank you Roger. I really appreciate that. I have to get back to mom, but I'll call you soon." she said fidgetting with the phone wire.

"I'll talk to you soon Tore. I love you." he said wiping his eyes.

"I love you too Roger. Bye." she said before hanging up the phone.

"Are you OK?" Brianna asked looking up at him as he got up off of the bed.

"Yeah, it's just that the bastard's dying and he doesn't want to go to hell." he said looking at her.

"Roger, I know what he did to you. I saw it first hand, but don't you think you should go back to at least say goodbye to him?" Brianna asked looking up at him.

"Baby, do you remember the nights I used to show up at your house after he'd come home drunk and start beating on me?" he asked putting the phone on the dresser.

"Of course I remember Roger. I was there, remember? I was scared to death he was gonna kill you, but he didn't. You're not 16, he can't hurt you anymore. You were all for me forgiving my mother, why don't your parents warrant the same forgiveness?" she asked as he paced the room.

"Your mom never put you in the hospital." he argued looking down at her.

"No, she just cost our family almost 10 years. Go home and say good bye to the bastard and then tell your mom how you feel. At the very least you'll have some closure." she said going to him.

"Brie, it's not that easy. For years I was afraid of turning into him..." he started before Brianna cut him off.

"But Roger, you're not him. You're a good man and an amazing husband and father. You could never have turned into him." she said touching his arm.

"Brie, it took years for those wounds to heal. I don't want to open them up again. I just want to ilve m life with my beautiful wife and our babies." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I understand Roger. Just think about it, OK? You need to face them." she said quietly caressing his face.

"I will. Where are the kids?" he asked looking down at her.

"Hope is at her sax lesson and Tommy's asleep." she said looking up at him.

"So we're all alone, huh?" Roger asked leaning down to kiss her.

"How do you do that?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Do what?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Go from that to horny in 5 seconds flat?" she asked laughing.

"We have an 11 year old and an infant. I take what I can get." he said kissing her lips again.

"I love you Roger." she whispered as they moved over to the bed.

"I love you too Brie." he said as they laid down and began to make love.


	29. Chapter 29

"Brie, will you come home with me?" Roger asked looking down at her as they laid in bed.

"Of course I will Baby. I'm glad you changed your mind." she said sitting up to look at him.

"Well you're right. I need to face them and I may never get the chance again." he said quietly looking up at her.

"I know Baby." she said leaning down to hold him in her arms. "I'll have my mom stay with the kids so we could go. Just you and me, OK?" she whispered as he began to cry.

"Thank you Brie, I can't face them without you." he cried as she caressed his hair.

"Yes you can, but you don't have to." she said pulling back to look at him.

"No I can't. Brie, you're my rock. You give me strength to do anything. You always did you know. When I was kicking the heroin, it was you and Hope who gave me the strength to keep going. When I wanted another hit, I'd take out the picture of us that Mark took and I did it for you." he said looking up at her.

"Roger, you kicked the heroin because you're strong. You're the strongest man I know. Even at 15 you were a strong man. You can do this. Just go, say good bye to him." she said holding his face in her hands.

"I love you Brie. I always loved you." he whispered wiping his eyes.

"I know and I always loved you Roger." she said leaning down to kiss him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, are you sure you can handle this?" Brianna asked slinging her over night bag over her shoulder as Roger came out of the bedroom.

"Brianna, I'm sure. Go. We'll be fine. Won't we my Tommy boy?" she said bouncing the baby on her hip.

"Thanks so much mom. We really appreciate you doing this. We should be back tomorrow night." she said hugging her mother as she leaned in to kiss the baby. "Mommy and daddy love you so much Tommy. Be good for grandma, OK?" she said caressing the baby's cheek.

"He'll be fine Brianna. Just take care of Roger, OK. This is gonna be really hard on him. I remember how Allan always was." she said as Roger came over to them.

"If he gets fussy, just take out that giraffe thing he likes. It's annoying as all hell, but it calms him down for some weird reason." Roger said kissing Tommy's head.

"I will, just take care of yourself OK. Remember, he can't hurt you anymore Roger. You're a good man and that's no thanks to him." Mrs. McGowan said smiling up at Roger.

"Thanks Maggie. I appreciate that. Just take care of my babies, OK. And don't let Hope con you into letting her stay up late. 9 o'clock is her bedtime." Roger said caressing the baby's head.

"I got it Roger. Remember, I had two 11 year old girls. Go, tell that bastard what for and get back to your babies. I love you, you know." she said caressing his cheek.

"Thanks Maggie. I love you too." he said smiling down at her as he and Brianna left to go back to Scarsdale.

"Everything's gonna be OK, you know. I'm right here." Brianna said holding his hand as they sat on the bus waiting for it to pull out of Port Authority.

"I know it is Baby. Do you remember the last time we were on a bus like this?" he asked putting his arms around her.

"Yeah, I was pregnant and we were running away from Scarsdale. I was so scared." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, now we're going back and I'm scared." he said resting his head on hers.

"Everything is gonna be OK. We're not those scared kids anymore. We've survived so much apart and together." she said reaching up to caress his face.

"I like it better when we're together though." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Me too Roger." she said as the bus pulled out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they got to the Davis house Roger froze on the sidewalk for a minute. "Roger, are you OK?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." he said looking up at he approached the door.

"I love you Roger." Brianna said looking up at him.

"I love you too Brie." he said smiling at her before knocking on the door.

"Roger, you're here." Victoria said opening the door.

"Yeah, hey Tori." he said smiling down at her.

"You look really good Roger." she said leaning up to hug him.

"Where are they?" he asked looking down at her as he held Brianna's hand tight.

"They're in their room. Dad's asleep, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we woke him up for you." she said leading him into the house.

"No, it's OK Tore. Let him sleep. I'm not ready to see him yet." he said putting his and Brianna's bag on the floor next to the couch.

"Hi Brie. You look really good too." Victoria said smiling at Brianna.

"Thanks Tori. It's been a long time." Brianna said smiling at her.

"Yeah it has. It is so great to see you two together again." she said smiling at them.

"Victoria, who was at the..." Mrs. Davis asked coming down the stairs. "Roger?" she said softly seeing Roger standing in the living room.

"Hi mom." he said quietly looking up at her.

"I can't believe you're here. Victoria said you weren't coming." she said going over to hug her son.

"Yeah well, I changed my mind." he said obviously uncomfortable.

"Your father will be glad you came. Really." she said looking up at him.

"I didn't come her for him mom. I came here for me." he told her moving closer to Brianna.

"OK Roger. Is this Brianna McGowan? Your sister told me you two found each other and got married. Congratulations sweetie." she said looking at them.

"Yeah mom. We got married last year." he said putting his arm around Brianna.

"I'm so happy for you two. Victoria told me you two have a new baby. That's really great. I always knew you would make a great father." she said smiling up at him.

"I don't see how. It's not like I had a great role model." he said getting angry.

"That's not fair Roger. He had a lot of stress when you kids were growing up." she told him defending her husband.

"Oh yeah, stress made him put me in the hospital." he said starting to pace around the room.

"Is this why you came home? To cause your father and I more stress? Because if it is, you can go back to New York." she yelled looking over at him.

"No mom, this is not my home. It hasn't been for a very long time. I came back to face the man who ruined my life and the woman who threw me away." he yelled turning to her as Brianna sat on the couch.

"How did we ruin your life Roger? You're a married man with 2 kids now. We couldn't have ruined your life too bad." she said looking over at Brianna who was just sitting there with Victoria.

"Mom I lost almost 10 years because I was afraid of turning into him. My daughter had to grow up without a father and Brie had to raise her on her own. And now their gonna lose, who knows how much time because I'm sick." he yelled as Brianna looked up at him seeing tears form in his eyes.

"What do you mean you're sick?" Mrs. Davis asked looking over at him.

"I'm HIV positive mom. When I left Brie and Hope, I was 17 and scared of turning into the abusive prick he was to us. I got with this girl and we shot smack mom." he yelled as Mr. Davis appeared on the stairway.

"What's all this yelling about?" he asked looking down at Roger.

"Roger's home Honey." Mrs. Davis said looking up at him.

"Yeah I hear that. What the hell are you going here boy? I thought you told your sister you weren't coming." he said coming down the stairs slowly going towards Roger. He wasn't the same man who terrorized Roger as a child. He was a sickly old man now.

"I changed my mind." he said standing up straighter as the older man approached him.

"So you got AIDS, huh? I'm not surprised." he said looking up at him as his wife helped him into the living room. "And who's this? Some junkie whore you picked up in a bar?" he asked looking at Brianna. At that moment Roger saw red. He looked down at his father and couldn't stand it anymore. All the years of being afraid of him melted away and it all came out.

"No dad, this is Brianna, my wife. The girl I left because I was afraid of turning into an abusive son of a bitch like you. We have 2 kids together that you'll never see." he yelled pointing at his father who was looking up at him with fear in his eyes.

"The girl you dated in high school?" he asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah dad. The girl I dated in high school. The one I never wanted you anywhere near." he yelled looking down at her. "We're married now and I'm a father. A damn good one. A better one than I ever had. You know, when I was a kid I wondered what I did to deserve getting beat on. Then I got older and felt it was my job to protect mom and Tori, but when I was 17 and our daughter was born I was scared to death of turning into you. I never wanted to treat my wife and kids the way you treated me, mom and Tori. But you know what I realized? On my worst day I couldn't be the bastard you are. I love my wife and kids and I show them everyday by not being you." he yelled as Brianna got up to go to Roger's side.

"If I'm such a bastard, why did you come here?" the older man asked looking up into his sons eyes. Eyes that were filled with such hate and distain.

"I came here to prove to myself that I wasn't afraid of you anymore. And to show you that you didn't break me. I'm a good man not because of you, but in spite of you." he said putting his arm around Brianna's waist.

"Well good for you. You gave me the big screw you. Do you feel like a real man now?" Mr. Davis yelled standing up from the chair.

"No. I'm a real man because I have a wife and kids who love me and aren't afraid of me. They don't need to be for me to be a real man. And I didn't come here to give you a screw you dad. I came here to say good bye to you and show you that you may have thrown me away, but I'm not trash. I wasn't then and sure as hell am not now." he said leaning down to pick up his and Brianna's bags.

"Have a nice life." his father said sarcastically.

"Don't worry dad, I do. And that has nothing to do with you or mom or this place. It's because of Brie and our kids and my friends." he said smiling down at Brianna before they walked out of the house.

"Roger, wait." Mrs. Davis called out going to them.

"What mom?" he asked looking down at her.

"Do you have any pictures of my grandbabies?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Tons. But none I want you and him to have." he said turning around and walking out the door.

"How do you feel Baby?" Brianna asked looking up at him as they walked down the street.

"I feel good. I can't believe I was so scared of facing that man for so long." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I'm proud of you you know. You stood up to him after all this time." Brianna said stopping him in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" he said smiling down at her.

"Yes you did. Come on. I wanna take you someplace." she said smiling back at him before dragging him down the block.

"Where are we going?" he asked holding her hand.

"You'll see." she said looking back at him.

"Baby, this is where we first kissed." he said as they entered the park.

"And where we'd meet when things got too hairy at our houses. It was the only place we could be us and not have to worry about anyone or anything." she said smiling up at him.

"I missed this place. It was the only place I could really be me. It was the safest place I knew." he said looking around.

"After you left, I used to come here with Hope all the time. I would sit here for hours waiting for you to come, but you never did." she said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Brie. For all of it." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I know Roger. You just needed time to realize that you were never him and you never could be him. I'm just glad we found each other and we're a family again." she said smiling up at him.

"You were always my family Brie." he whispered leaning down to kiss her again.

"Roger." Victoria called out running into the park.

"Tori, what are you doing here?" he asked looking up at her.

"I left. After what you said to him, I started thinking about all the stuff I wanted to say to them and I did it." she said smiling up at him.

"Good for you Tore." Roger said hugging his sister.

"Are you guys going home now?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, we were gonna stay in a hotel, but I miss the kids. Do you wanna come with us? You can meet your neice and nephew." he said as Brianna smiled up at him.

"I would love to, but I don't want to impose on you guys." Victoria said smiling at them.

"No imposition. You're their aunt. You're coming home with us." Brianna said smiling at her.

"Thanks guys. Just let me go back to the house and get my car." she said smiling as she excitedly left the park and rushed back to the Davis house.

"Poor Hope is gonna be afraid to go to bed. It seems like a new family member appears everyday." Roger said laughing.

"Don't worry Baby. She's our daughter. She's used to chaos." Brianna said leaning up to kiss her.

"A year and a half ago, all that poor kid had was you. Now she has her father back, countless aunts and uncles, a baby brother and her grandparents." he said slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, we've had quite a ride so far, huh?" Brianna asked laughing.

"We sure have." he said kissing her head as Victoria pulled up to the park entrance and honked her horn.

"Come on you two. I wanna meet my neice and nephew." she yelled blasting the radio as Roger and Brianna went to the car and they left for the city.


	30. Chapter 30

"You're back already? How'd it go?" Mrs. McGowan asked burping Thomas on her shoulder.

"You should have seen him mom. He was amazing. His father kept calling him names and stuff and hten he just let him have it. I've been waiting 13 years to see that." Brianna gushed reaching out for the baby.

"It wasn't that big a deal Brie." Roger said putting their bag on the floor next to the couch before leaning down to kiss the baby.

"Roger, you told them off. Both of them." Victoria said smiling at him.

"Mom, do you remember Roger's sister Tori?" Brianna asked smiling at them as Roger reached for the baby.

"Hey my boy. I missed you." he said kissing his head.

"Hi Tori, it's great to see you again. I wanna hear more about Roger telling Allan off." she said smiling at him.

"Maggie, it wasn't that great. He started talking about Brie and I lost it. I shouldn't have done it the way I did." he said sitting down with the baby in his arms.

"Roger, he deserved it. He started calling Brie names." Victoria said sitting next to him.

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about Allan anymore. I have the only family I'll ever need right here. Tori, would you like to meet your little nephew Thomas Mark Davis?" Roger asked handing Victoria the baby.

"Hi little Tommy. He's beautiful you guys. He looks just like Roger when he was a baby." she said smiling at the baby.

"Yeah, luckily both of the kids look like Roger." Brianna said sitting next to him.

"Baby, you are gorgeous. My kids are lucky to have you as their mother." Roger said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Mom, dad? I thought you guys were going to Scarsdale?" Hope asked as she entered the apartment with Bethany.

"We missed you. Get over here munchkin." Roger called out getting off of the couch and going to her.

"Are you OK dad?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm great now." he said kissing her head.

"Roger, you're suffocating the poor child." Brianna teased as Roger laughed.

"I don't care. As long as she knows how much her father loves her, that's all that matters." he said kissing her head again.

"Trust me daddy, I know." Hope said smiling up at him.

"Hey sweetie, I want you to meet someone." Brianna said smiling at her.

"Another long lost relative?" Hope teased as Roger, Brianna, Maggie and Bethany laughed.

"Yeah sweetie. This is daddy's sister, your Aunt Tori." Brianna said as Victoria smiled at her.

"Hi Aunt Tori." Hope said smiling at her.

"You got so big since the last time I saw you." Victoria said still holding Thomas who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Hi Tore." Bethany said smiling at her as she put her book bag down.

"Bethany? Wow, you really grew up." she said smiling at her.

"Thanks Tore. So did you." Bethany said smiling at her.

"Did you guys hang out together when you were younger?" Hope asked looking up at Bethany.

"No, your dad used to bully me into babysitting Bethany so him and your mom could go to the park and be alone." Tori said laughing quietly careful not to wake the baby up.

"To be all lovey dovey?" Hope teased as Roger sat next to Brianna and put his arms around her.

"Oh you did, huh?" Mrs. McGowan said smiling at them.

"Sorry mom." Brianna laughed burying her face in Roger's chest.

"Yeah, sorry Maggie. But you wouldn't have wanted Bethany around us anyway back then." Roger laughed as Brianna slapped his chest.

"Roger. We weren't doing anything like that mom. We were just making out." Brianna said looking up at her mother.

"Aha." she laughed in disbelief.

"No seriously. Roger would you tell her please." Brianna laughed looking up at him.

"All we did was make out Maggie, I swear." he said caressing Brianna's arm.

"You guys are so gross. Come on Hope, let's go do our homework." Bethany said laughing at them.

"I was thinking we could all go to the Life Cafe tonight for a family dinner." Roger suggested as Hope looked over at him.

"Cool, can we call Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark too?" Hope asked excitedly.

"Yeah munchkin, I said family dinner." Roger said looking over at her.

"Awesome. Come on Aunt Bethany, we gotta do our homework." Hope said dragging Bethany into her room.

"I still can't believe you two are friends with Mark Cohen after all this time. I remember when you two were dating and he was dating Sammie. You guys were so cute." Victoria said smiling at them.

"Yeah well, you might not want to mention Sammie in front of Mimi." Brianna said taking the baby out of her arms to put him in his room.

"Why? Is Mimi the jealous type or something?" Victoria asked as Brianna looked at Roger and laughed quietly.

"Let's just say, Sammie is not Mimi's favorite person." Roger said laughing.

"Now how did he meet Mimi?" Victoria asked as Brianna and Roger laughed.

"Mimi is Roger's old girlfriend and when she got out of rehab, they got together." Brianna said sitting next to Roger.

"You're kidding? Hope calls Roger's old girlfriend Aunt Mimi?" Victoria asked in disbelief.

"Mimi is one of Brianna's best friends." Mrs. McGowan said smiling at them.

"New York City is weird." Victoria said laughing.

"Oh sweetie, you have no idea." Mrs. McGowan said as Roger put his arm around Brianna.


	31. Chapter 31

"Mom? Dad?" Brianna called out catching her parents making out on the couch.

"Brianna. We thought you were meeting Mimi for coffee." Mr. McGowan asked straightening his shirt.

"I forgot my cell phone. Did I just catch you guys doing what I think I caught you guys doing?" she asked confused.

"Um, yeah you kind of did." Mr. McGowan said putting his arm around Mrs. McGowan.

"You two are insane." Brianna said laughing.

"Does this mean you're happy?" Mrs. McGowan asked smiling up at her ex husband.

"Um, yeah. I mean, you guys have been here before. Um, how long has this been going on?" she asked smiling at them.

"About a month and a half. We didn't know how you and Bethany would take it, so we decided to keep it to ourselves until we knew where it was going." Mrs. McGowan told her smiling at her.

"Yeah mom, I've been there before, remember?" she said smiling down at them.

"Right, you and Roger. Well, your father and I love each other Brianna." Mrs. McGowan said as Mr. McGowan held her close to him.

"That's great guys. Really. Do you plan on telling Bethany and the others? You may have given birth to two children, but you do realize you have a lot more kids than that now." Brianna told them laughing.

"Yeah, we know. I think Mimi and Maureen were taking bets. I heard them talking one night at the cafe." Mrs. McGowan told her laughing.

"Are you two happy?" Brianna asked sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"Yes sweet heart. We are." Mr. McGowan said taking her hand.

"Well then, I'm happy for you." Brianna said leaning over to hug them.

"Thank you sweetie." Mrs. McGowan said hugging her tight.

"Now, I'm gonna go meet Mimi. Just don't get caught doing anything while I'm gone, OK?" Brianna said smiling at them.

"Don't worry sweetie. We want to tell everyone together. But we're glad you know now." Mrs. McGowan said caressing her daughters face.

"Just make sure you use... never mind. I don't want to know." Brianna said laughing as she left the apartment.

"She took it better than I expected." Mrs. McGowan said smiling at Mr. McGowan.

"Yeah well, she's really grown up Maggie. We got a real good girl there." he said kissing her head.

"We sure do." she said smiling up at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chica, where have you been? I've been waiting forever." Mimi asked as Brianna entered the cafe.

"Oh my God, Mimi. You will never guess what I just walked in on. But you can't tell a single soul. No one. Not even Mark." she said sitting in the chair across from her.

"Oh, this sounds interesting. Do tell." she said smiling at her.

"I forgot my cell phone at the apartment, right? So I went back to get it and I caught my parents making out on the couch." she whispered leaning in to her.

"You're kidding? I knew it. How long?" she asked smiling at her.

"Apparently they've been together for a month and a half. They've been waiting to tell everyone. So when they do, I swear Mimi, you have to act surprised." Brianna said pointing at her smiling.

"I swear. I'll give an Oscar worthy performance. Go mom and dad." Mimi said smiling at her.

"Yeah, it is kind of wild, huh?" Brianna said sitting back in the chair.

"Did you ever think mom and dad would get back together?" Mimi asked smiling at her.

"No way. But I guess if Roger and I could get back together, why not my parents?" she said smiling at her.

"We got some family, don't we?" Mimi said reaching out for her hand.

"Yeah, we sure do chica." Brianna said smiling at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe mom and dad are back together." Bethany said sitting on Roger and Brianna's bed with her legs folded underneathe her.

"Sweetie, are you OK with it?" Brianna asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I mean, mom and dad have been together before. It's just weird now, you know?" she said looking over at her.

"Sweetie, mom's different, you know." she said playing with her long blond hair.

"I know. It's just, what's gonna happen when mom dies on him?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Bethany, mom's OK now. Just like Roger is." Brianna said smiling over at her.

"I worry about you too. I mean, Roger and mom are sick. It's gonna be really hard when we lose them." Bethany said crying.

"Sweetie, we can't think about those things right now. We have them now, that's what matters." Brianna said taking Bethany into her arms.

"I know, but you and Roger waited so long and now that mom is different, she's gonna die." Bethany told her crying harder.

"Bethany, we have a great family, you know? They're there for us." Brianna said caressing her head.

"I know. It's just hard, you know? I mean, we got Roger, mom, Mimi and Collins. And we're gonna lose them all." Bethany said looking up at her.

"Listen to me, OK? I don't regret anyone in our family. I would rather have Roger, mom, Mimi and Collins with HIV than not have them at all. Sure, mom wasn't always my favorite person, but if her being the way she used to be means we could have her the way she is now, I'll take it. I love our family Bethany and they love us. There is not a single thing any of them wouldn't do for us and vice versa." Brianna said holding her face in her hands.

"I know Brie. I just don't want them to die, you know? I mean, I never had so many people who love me and want to protect me." Bethany said looking into her sisters eyes.

"I know sweetie. Me neither. But look at us now. We have Roger back and all these brothers and sister and we got our mom and dad back. And they're better then they were when we were little, you know? I don't want them to die either. We just have to enjoy them while they're here." Brianna told her smiling at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry Brie." she said wiping her eyes.

"Sweetie, don't be sorry. There's nothing wrong with loving our family. I do." Brianna said smiling at her.

"Me too Brie." Bethany said hugging her again.


	32. Chapter 32

"Mom, when am I gonna meet dad's mom and dad?" Hope asked sitting on Roger and Brianna's bed as Brianna folded laundry.

"Munchkin, it's complicated. Your dad doesn't get along with his parents." Brianna said looking over at her.

"Is it because grandpa used to hit daddy?" she asked as Brianna looked at her surprised that she knew.

"Where did you hear that sweetie?" Brianna asked looking over at her.

"I heard grandma and grandpa talking. They said that grandpa was really mean to daddy and it was partly his fault I didn't know him until I was older." Hope said with tears in her eyes.

"Hope honey, me and daddy were really young when we had you. His dad used to beat him up and the last straw was when he put daddy in the hospital. That's when we knew he couldn't go back there. Daddy was so scared that he would turn into his dad, so for our sake he left. But daddy could never be like his dad. Daddy is too good a man to be anything like his dad." Brianna said moving closer to her daughter and putting her arms around her.

"I hate grandpa for hurting daddy." she said looking down at her hands.

"Sweetie, you don't even know grandpa. It's not nice to hate someone you don't even know." Brianna said bringing her close to her.

"I know, but daddy didn't deserve to have grandpa hitting him all the time. Daddy would never do that to us." Hope said looking up at her.

"No he wouldn't. Daddy loves us. He always will." she said kissing her daughters head.

"Do you think daddy'll be around to see me graduate high school?" Hope asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Hope. All we can do is enjoy whatever time we have with him now. We can't think about that stuff right now." Brianna said comforting her daughter.

"But I do think about it mom. I feel like I just got my dad and I don't want to lose him again." she said crying harder into Brianna's chest.

"I know munchkin." she said beginning to cry herself. She knew Hope had a point. They had lost so much time with Roger and they were gonna lose more. But having him now is what mattered. "Did I ever tell you about the day you were born?" she asked trying to lighten to mood.

"No, you didn't. I wanna here it." Hope said wiping her eyes.

"OK. Well daddy and I were really young. We were 17 and didn't know what to expect." Brianna started playing with Hopes hair.

_12 Years earlier_

"_Roger, it hurts so bad." Brianna cried as she clutched her stomach._

"_I know Baby. Just hang on, we're going to the hospital now." he said holding her tight as he hailed a cab._

"_Make it stop Roger." she cried doubling over in pain._

"_I wish I could Baby, I really do." he said as they got in the cab. "The hospital. Now. She's having a baby." he told the cab driver as he held Brianna in his arms. "Just breathe Baby, OK." he told her kissing her head. He was scared to death. He had never seen anyone in so much pain. He was worried there was something wrong with the Brianna and the baby._

"_Of course I'm gonna breathe. What kind of thing is that to tell me? Like I'm gonna forget to damn breathe." she yelled holding her stomach._

"_You're right Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." he said confused as the cab pulled up in front of the hospital. Roger threw money at the driver and they got out._

"_Roger, it hurts." she yelled almost falling to the ground._

"_I'm sorry Brie. I really am. Come on." he told her holding her up. "Woman having a baby." he yelled as they entered the emergency room._

"_What's her name?" the nurse at the desk asked looking at them._

"_Brianna Davis." he said out of instinct._

"_How far along is she?" the nurse asked writing her name down._

"_Does it matter? I'm here." Brianna yelled as Roger held her in his arms._

"_She's 9 months pregnant and the baby's coming." he told her trying to calm Brianna down._

"_How old are you two?" the nurse asked looking at them._

"_We're 18 and she's my wife. Can you just please help her? She's in a lot of pain." Roger asked getting upset._

"_OK, right this way." the nurse said bringing a wheelchair to them and bringing them up to labor and delivery._

"_Thank you. Thank you so much." Roger said relieved._

"_Don't thank me yet, sir. You have to stay here and fill out these papers. We'll get your wife settled in and you can come up when you're done." she said handing him the clip board._

"_Roger, don't leave me." Brianna cried reaching out for him._

"_I'll be right there Baby, I promise." he told her as they wheeled her up._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Roger I can't do this. I'm so tired." Brianna cried looking over at Roger._

"_Brie Baby, you're doing great. Just a little while longer and then we'll have our baby." Roger told her encouragingly as he kissed her sweaty head._

"_I can't Roger. This hurts so bad." she whined laying back on the bed._

"_I know Brie, I'm sorry." he whispered with tears in his eyes. _

"_OK Mrs. Davis, one more push, OK and then you'll have your baby, OK?" the doctor said looking up at her._

"_Did you hear that Baby? One more push and we'll be someone's parents." Roger said smiling at her through his tears._

"_OK, I'm ready." she said beginning to sit up as Roger helped her._

"_OK Baby, come on. You can do it. I love you Brie. I love you so much." he said holding her up as she delivered the baby._

"_It's a beautiful little girl." the doctor said as he looked down at the baby._

"_We have a girl Brie. See, I knew it." he said kissing her head over and over again before she laid back down exhausted._

"_How is she Roger? Is she OK?" Brianna asked with tears still in her eyes._

"_She's perfect Brie. We have the most beautiful, perfect little girl Brie." Roger said getting up to go to the baby. "I love you Brie." he said smiling over at her._

"_I love you too Roger." Brianna said smiling at him._

"_She's beautiful Brie." Roger said quietly caressing Brianna's face._

"_She sure is. What should we name her?" she asked looking up at him._

"_How about Faith, Hope or Charity?" he asked handing her a small gold claddagh ring._

"_Oh my God. Roger, this is beautiful. How could we afford it?" she asked looking down at it._

"_I saved up some tips and got a good deal." he said slipping it on the ring finger on her left hand._

"_I love you Roger." she said kissing him._

"_I love you too Brie. So what do you think?" he asked smiling at her and his daughter._

"_How about Hope. Hope Bethany Davis." Brianna suggested as a tear fell from Roger's eye._

"_I love it. Hi my little Hope. I am your daddy and I'm gonna love you forever. Just like your mommy." he said caressing the baby's cheek._

"_Can you believe we have a daughter?" Brianna asked smiling up at Roger._

"_I know. It's weird. One minute she was in there and the next she's right here. With 10 little fingers and 10 litte toes and the cutest button nose." he told her as the baby slept in Brianna's arms._

"_We are gonna take care of you so well my little Hope. I promise." Brianna said kissing Hope's head._

"_Can I hold my little munchkin?" Roger asked smiling down at her._

"_Of course you can. Here you go daddy's little girl." Brianna said as Roger reached out for her._

"_She is so little." he said holding her in his arms._

"_Roger, she's a new born. Of course she's little." Brianna told him laughing._

"_I can't believe we made her." he said quietly as he looked down at Hope in disbelief._

"_We did." she said watching them._

"_I love you so much my girls." he said kissing Brianna then kissing Hope on the forehead._

"_We love you too Roger." Brianna said smiling at him as she laid back and relaxed._

"You and dad got engaged when I was born?" Hope asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, daddy gave me my claddagh ring. We're gonna give it to you when you get older." she said smiling at her.

"I can't wait. I always liked that ring. But how come you never told me daddy gave it to you?" Hope asked sitting next to her.

"Because before we found each other again, it hurt too much to even look at it." Brianna said looking down at her.

"I understand mom. But we have dad back and I have a new little brother too." Hope said smiling up at her.

"Yeah we do munchkin. Things are a lot different from when it was just you and me, huh?" she asked hugging her daughter.

"Yeah, but it's different in a good way." Hope said smiling at her.

"Yeah it is sweetie." she said kissing her daughters head.

"I can't believe you yelled at dad?" Hope asked laughing.

"Yeah, I was in so much pain. I scared the crap out of him." Brianna said laughing with her.

"Daddy must really love us if he was willing to get yelled at again to have Tommy." Hope laughed as Roger came into the bedroom.

"Well isn't this a site? My 2 beautiful girls." Roger said smiling at them as Hope turned around to look at him.

"Hi Baby. I was just telling Hope about the day she was born." Brianna said smiling over at him.

"One of the greatest days of my life." Roger told them walking over to them.

"I love you daddy." Hope said standing up to hug him tight.

"I love you too squirt." Roger said hugging her back. "Are you OK Hope?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah daddy. I'm great. You're the best dad in the whole world." she said not letting go of him.


	33. Chapter 33

"Daddy, I need money." Hope said coming out of her room as Roger and Brianna sat on the couch watching TV.

"Hey dad. How are you?" Roger teased looking up at her.

"Yeah, yeah. What's up dad? I need money." she said impatiently.

"What do you need money for?" Brianna asked looking up at her.

"I'm going to the mall with Aunt Bethany and Aunt Tori and I wanna buy cd's." she said sitting on the coffee table.

"Don't you have enough cd's munchkin?" Roger asked sitting up straighter.

"Yeah, but I need the new Nickelback cd. It's awesome." she said looking over at him.

"Nickelback? You pick Nickelback. At least get a classic." he said as Brianna laughed.

"Like what? Metallica Garage Days Inc.?" she laughed as Roger looked down at her.

"What? Garage Days Inc. is a classic." he said looking at her seriously.

"Yeah dad, Metallica is so out. Please can I have money?" she asked looking over at him.

"How much do you need?" he asked looking up at her.

"Roger, have you learned nothing? You never ask her how much she wants. You just give her money and tell her that's all she's getting." Brianna said looking over at him as she reached into her jeans for a 20.

"Oh come on mom. I wanna get an outfit too or something." she whined looking over at Brianna.

"Hope Bethany Davis, you have plenty of outfits." Brianna said looking up at her.

"Yeah, but mom..." she whined looking over at her.

"You heard her munchkin. Now go get ready for when your aunts get here." Roger said looking over at her.

"I'm just glad we only have one girl." Brianna said smiling up at him.

"She's not so bad. I remember Tori was so much worse." he laughed leaning down to kiss her head.

"Yeah but we didn't have to raise Tori." Brianna laughed leaning in to him.

"Daddy, will you play with me?" Tommy asked coming out of his room.

"Sure dude. I'm coming." he smiled kissing Brianna again before getting up to go play with Tommy.

"Hey Brie." Bethany called out entering the apartment with Tori.

"Hi girls. I hear you're going to the mall." she said getting up off of the couch.

"Yeah, Hope wants the new Nickelback cd. Do you wanna come with?" Bethany asked looking over at her.

"Nah, I have things to do around here." she answered as Roger came out of Tommy's room with Tommy over his shoulder.

"You should go Baby. Me and the monster'll be fine." he smiled as Tommy squirmed in his arms.

"I'm not a monster. I'm spiderman." the 3 year old yelled as Roger let him down.

"OK spiderman." he laughed as he ran over to Tori and Bethany.

"Hi Aunt Bethany. Hi Aunt Tori." he yelled as Tori leaned down to pick him up.

"Spiderman? No way. Superman is the coolest." she teased as Roger gave her a look.

"Me and daddy like spiderman. Right daddy?" he asked looking up at Roger.

"That's right bud. Spiderman is the coolest. He can kick Superman's..." he started before Brianna interrupted him.

"Roger, don't you dare." she laughed pointing up at him.

"Butt. I was gonna say butt." he laughed putting his arms around her.

"Yeah, right." she laughed looking up at him. "So you wouldn't mind if I took off and went to the mall with the girls?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course not. Have fun Baby. Me and spiderman'll be fine. Don't worry." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"OK. I'll get Hope moving." she smiled leaning up to kiss him again before going to Hope's bedroom door. "Come on Hope. The train's leaving. Next stop, the mall." she yelled knocking on the door.

"You're coming with us?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, why not?" she asked as Hope looked over at Roger.

"Dad, why can't mom stay here with you and Tommy?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because your mom wants to spend time out with you and your aunts. There's nothing wrong with your mom hanging out with you." he told her as the 14 year old rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But you're not my mom, OK? We're just hanging out, OK?" she said looking up at her.

"Mom? There's no mom here." Brianna teased looking down at her.

"You are such a geek mom." she laughed before closing her bedroom door.

"I'll be back later Baby. I love you." Brianna said leaning up to kiss Roger.

"I love you mommy." Tommy said looking upat Brianna.

"I love you too my little man." she smiled kneeling down to kiss him goodbye.

"I love you Brie." Roger smiled as Hope sighed.

"Oh geez, can we go now?" she asked looking up at them.

"I love you too Hope." he smiled looking down at her.

"I love you too dad." she laughed before they left.

"So Hope, what's going on with Darren?" Bethany asked looking down at Hope as Brianna gave her a look.

"Darren? Who's Darren?" she asked looking over at her.

"Mom, he's just a guy I like." she said playing it off.

"Hope, you can tell me about boys you like, you know? I was 14 once too." she said looking down at her.

"Yeah, but you don't know much about guys. You only ever dated daddy." she said looking up at her.

"That's true. But I had crushes on boys." she said as Bethany and Tori gave her a funny look.

"When?" Bethany asked smiling down at her.

"Before Roger." she laughed as they still looked at her.

"You started dating Roger when you were 15 Brie. That didn't leave much time for you to like other boys." Bethany said laughing.

"Yeah but I did. I used to have a crush on Uncle Mark." she smiled as they all stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You had a crush on Mark Cohen?" Tori asked looking over at her.

"Yes I did. He was sweet, funny and smart." she laughed as Hope's mouth hung open.

"You're kidding mom. Uncle Mark? Dad said he used to be a geek in high school." she said looking up at her.

"Yeah, he was a geek in high school. But he was a cool geek. He hung out with daddy, didn't he?" she asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, but mom. Uncle Mark?" she asked looking up at her.

"Hey, leave Uncle Mark alone. He got Aunt Mimi, didn't he?" she pointed out as Hope smiled.

"Yeah he did. Aunt Mimi's really cool." Hope smiled as they started walking again.

"Yeah she is." she smiled as they continued to the mall.


	34. Chapter 34

"Roger, we need to talk." Tori said entering Roger and Brianna's apartment.

"What's up Tore?" he asked looking up from his guitar as he sat on the couch.

"Mom called me." she said quietly looking down at him.

"Tori, the only mother I know is the mother of my children." he told her plucking at his guitar.

"Roger, mom wants to come to the city and see us." she said as he put his guitar down on the couch and got up to pace the apartment.

"Marie Davis is not a mother. She was a wife first and foremost." he yelled as Tommy started to cry out.

"Daddy." he yelled as Roger rushed towards his room.

"Roger, she has no one." Tori said as Roger went into the boy's room.

"Tori, I can't talk about this right now. I have to take care of my son." he said disappearing into the his room. "It's OK my boy. Daddy's here." he said quietly as he pushed the 5 year olds hair back from his face.

"Daddy, why were you yelling?" he asked looking up at him.

"Daddy's sorry he scared you. I didn't mean to yell so loud." he whispered bouncing him in his arms.

"Daddy, when's mommy coming home?" he asked looking up at him.

"Soon buddy. Really soon. How do you feel?" he asked feeling Tommy's head.

"I feel yucky daddy." he whined cuddling closer to Roger.

"I know you do. Why don't you go back to sleep, OK? Mommy'll be home soon." he said picking him up and starting to rock him.

"Roger, I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to..." she said standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"No, it's OK Tori. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that. It's just when it comes to her, I feel like that same rejected kid I was when she told me she was taking him back after I got out of the hospital." he said quietly sitting in the rocking chair in Tommy's room.

"You're nothing like them Roger. You're a great husband and an incredible father. Brie and the kids are lucky to have you." she said as she approached him.

"I know I'm nothing like them Tori. I've been trying for my whole life not to be like them. I left my family so I wouldn't be like them. The last thing I want is to subject them to her." he said looking down at Tommy who was falling back to sleep.

"Roger, she just wants to talk. She has nobody now that he's gone." she said as Roger got up to put the baby back into his crib.

"Yeah well, she made her choice Tori. She chose him over her own kids." he said covering the boy with his blanket before they left the room.

"Roger, she's really sorry for that." she said as Roger closed the baby's bedroom door gently.

"Tori, I don't think I can. Not after everything..." he started as Brianna and Hope entered the apartment.

"What can't you do Roger?" Brianna asked taking her bag off of her shoulder.

"Nothing Brie. So how was school munchkin?" he asked looking down at Hope.

"It was cool. I have a lot of homework, so I'm gonna go in my room. Hi Aunt Tori." she smiled looking up at Tori seeing that they had just walked in on a serious conversation.

"Hi sweetie." she smiled as Brianna continued to look up at Roger.

"Just let us know if you need any help sweetie, OK?" Brianna said as Hope went into her room. "Roger, what's going on? Is Tommy OK?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Brie, he's fine. He woke up a little while ago asking for you, but he fell back to sleep." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"So what can't you do Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"My mom called me and she wants to come to the city to see us." Tori said looking over at her.

"I told you Tore, Marie Davis is not my mother." Roger said as Brianna put her arm around him.

"I'm sorry Tori, I have to agree. You weren't there the day he got out of the hospital. When she told him that she was taking him back, it was devastating." Brianna said looking over at her as she broke away from Roger to go to the kitchen.

"Brie, you're a mother. Would you want..." she started when Brianna cut her off.

"Don't even say it Tori. I would never put my children in danger the way that woman put you and Roger in danger." she said looking over at her.

"But you love Roger." Tori said looking over at her.

"And Roger would never hurt me or our kids, so it's hardly the same thing." Brianna yelled as tears came to her eyes.

"Brie." Roger called out rushing to her.

"Roger, I'm sorry." she said quietly before rushing into their room.

"I gotta..." he started before Tori cut him off.

"Yeah, you should go. I'm gonna go check on my neice. If that's OK?" he said looking over at him.

"Of course it's OK Tori. You're still my sister." he smiled before going into the bedroom. "Brie, are you OK?" he asked as he approached her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry Roger. It's just... I forgot how much I hated that woman for what she did to you." she cried as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know Brie." he whispered as he kissed her head.

"It's just that, everytime he would beat on you, it killed me inside. Seeing what he did to you and what she was doing by letting him stay. I love you so much Roger." she cried holding him tighter.

"I love you too Brie. That's why you were always the one I went to. Mark may have been my best friend, but you were the one who always made me feel safe." he whispered holding her closer.

"I don't want that woman near my family Roger." she said looking up at him.

"I know Brie. It's OK. I promise, she can't hurt us." he said looking down at her.

"I'm serious Roger. I don't want her near you or the kids." she said as Roger wiped her eyes with his thumbs.

"It's OK Brie. I know." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at Tori." she said looking up at him.

"Don't worry, I yelled at her too. I think you owe her a trip to the mall." he smiled looking down at her.

"Oh great. She's as expensive as your daughter." she laughed looking up at him.

"I love you Brie." he smiled looking down at her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled leaning up to kiss him before they left the bedroom.

* * *

"Roger, are you OK?" Maggie asked knocking on Roger and Brianna's bedroom door hearing Roger crying in his room.

"Yeah Maggie... I'm fine. I didn't know you were coming over." he said wiping his eyes.

"Did you forget? I'm sitting with the baby while you go to the doctor." she said entering the bedroom more.

"Oh... right. Yeah, I forgot. I should get ready." he said getting up off of the bed.

"Roger, you know you can talk to me, right?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm fine Maggie, really?" he said starting to leave the bedroom.

"Roger, Tori told me your mother called." she said stopping him in his tracks.

"That woman is not my mother." he said without turning around.

"I know how you feel Roger, but you gave me another chance. Why doesn't your mother warrant the same opportunity?" she asked approaching him.

"Maggie, you know why she doesn't warrant the same opportunity." he said looking down at her.

"She's all alone Roger." she said looking up at him.

"Maggie, you don't understand." he said looking down at her with tears in his eyes.

"Yes I do. Roger, I saw what she let Allan do to you. I know they were the reason you two ran away. But you're a grown man now. You're not that young kid anymore." she said touching his arm.

"I know, but everytime I see one of them, I feel like that same kid they threw away." he said looking down at her.

"You're not that kid threw away you know. You're a good man Roger. You're the best husband my daughter could ever have and those kids are lucky to have you as their father. I was so wrong about you all those years ago, but I see how you are.with them." she said reaching up to caress his cheek.

"Thanks Maggie. Um, I should be getting ready for the doctor. Wish me luck." he smiled leaning down to hug her.

"OK sweetie. Good luck." she smiled as he began to get ready to leave.


	35. Chapter 35

"Roger, how could you even be considering this?" Brianna asked as he took her hand and brought her into their bedroom.

"I'm not that kid anymore. I'm a grown man now with an incredible wife and 2 great kids. She can't hurt me anymore." he said closing the bedroom door.

"But Roger, after all that woman has put you through, you're thinking about seeing her?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't want to bring her by to meet the kids. I just want to go to lunch with her and Tori." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, don't you remember what she did to you? I do." she yelled looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Brie, it's OK. I'm OK." he said wrapping his arms around her to hold her close.

"Roger, I just don't want you to get hurt by her again. I just keep remembering the day you got home from the hospital." she said looking up at him.

"I know Brie." he whispered kissing her head.

"_Hey mom." Roger said wiping his eyes._

"_Hi sweetie. How do you feel?" she asked sitting on the foot of the bed._

"_I'm in pain, but I'm OK." he said shifting his arm._

"_Is everything OK with Brianna?" she asked quietly as Roger looked away from her._

"_Yeah mom, everything is fine with me and Brie, but I doubt you came over here to ask me how things are between me and my girlfriend. What do you want?" he asked looking up at her._

"_Your dad is really sorry he did this. He wants to make it up to you." she said looking over at him._

"_There's only one way he can make it up to me and that's to drop dead." Roger started to yell but groaned in pain holding his ribs._

"_Roger, you're not being fair. I think he really wants to try this time. He said he would stop drinking." she said smiling over at him._

"_Mom, he put me in the hospital and broke my arm and 3 ribs. I don't care if he really wants to try this time. He should be in jail for what he did to me." Roger said quietly looking at his mother._

"_Roger, you love Brianna, right?" she asked as tears came to her eyes._

"_You better not be trying to say that you and dad have the same thing as me and Brie. Because it is not remotely the same thing. I would never get drunk and slap Brie around. Ever." he told her trying to get comfortable._

"_I love your father Roger. I owe it to him to give him another chance." she said as tears fell from her eyes._

"_What about me? What do you owe me? I'm your son, mom." he asked looking at her hurt and confused._

"_Roger, when you get better, I hope you'll come home. But Mrs. Cohen said you could stay here as long as you need." she told him getting up as she wiped her eyes._

"_Mom, don't do this." he said looking up at her._

"_I love you Roger. I'll see you soon. Say hi to Brianna for me." she said walking to the door._

"_Don't ever say her name again. Brianna loves me and I love her. We would never hurt each other the way you and dad do." he said as she continued to walk out of the room. "Mark." he yelled before crying in pain again._

"_What happened?" Mark asked rushing into his room._

"_Can you call Brianna please? I need her." he said hiding the fact that he was crying._

"_How come you can't call her?" Mark asked quietly looking over at him._

"_Her mom doesn't want us to see each other anymore. Ever since the night I spent over there." he said wiping his eyes._

"_OK." Mark said picking up the phone that was on the bedside table to call Brianna. "Hi Brianna, it's Mark." he said into the phone._

"_Oh my God Mark. Is Roger OK?" she asked getting worried._

"_Yeah, he just wants to talk to you." he said handing the phone to Roger._

"_Can I have some privacy, Mark?" Roger asked holding the phone._

"_Sure." he told him leaving the room._

"_Brie. Can you sneak out? I need to see you Baby." he asked starting to cry._

"_Roger, what happened with your mom?" she asked holding back her own tears._

"_I'll tell you when you get here. Please Baby, come over to Mark's." he begged wiping his tears._

"_OK, I'll be right there. Hang on Roger, I'm coming." she said hanging up the phone and leaving her house. Her mother and sister weren't home, so it was easy for her to leave. When she got to Mark's house he was waiting outside for her. "Mark, what happened? Is he OK?" she asked as he brought her upstairs._

"_I don't know. His mom came in, talked to him and then he wanted you." he said worried about Roger._

"_Thanks Mark." she said going into his room. Roger was laying in the bed. When he saw Brianna enter the room he started to cry again. "Oh my God Roger. What happened?" she asked rushing to him._

"_She's taking him back Brie. He put me in the damn hospital and she's giving him another chance." he cried as she held him in her arms._

"_I'm so sorry Baby." she whispered crying with him._

"_I wanna run away Brie. Just you and me. Let's run away." he said wiping his eyes looking up at her._

"_Do you really want to do it? Run away?" she asked looking down at him._

"_Yeah, why not? I mean, my parents don't give a damn about me and your mom won't let us see each other, so why not?" he asked looking up at her._

"_You're right. Let's do it." she said as he started smiling at her._

"I remember how hurt you were. I didn't like seeing you come to my house after he would beat you up, but that day I had never seen you so hurt. I don't ever want to see you hurt like that again." she said looking up at him.

"Brie, I'm not gonna let her back into our lives. I'm just going to see what she wants." he said looking down at her.

"Well then, I'm going with you. I'm not gonna let you and Tori be sucked in by her sob story." she said wiping her eyes.

"I would like that Brie." he said leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"Mom, can I go with you and dad?" Hope asked as Brianna brushed her hair.

"No sweetie. Aunt Bethany is gonna stay here with you and Tommy. It's just gonna be me, dad and Aunt Tori." she said looking over at her.

"You're gonna meet my grandmother, aren't you?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yes Hope, we are." she said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Then how come I can't come with you?" she asked looking over at her.

"Because your dad and I don't think it's a good idea." she said playing with Hope's hair.

"But mom, she's my grandmother. I wanna meet her." she said getting up from the bed.

"Hope, please. Your dad and I know what's best for you and this is what's best for you." she said looking up at her.

"Mom, I have more family out there who I've never met." she argued looking over at her.

"Hope, you're gonna have to trust me and daddy, OK? Now I have to meet your dad uptown in a little while. We'll talk when I get home, OK? I love you." she said leaning down to kiss Hope's cheek.

"I love you too mom." she said not looking at her.

"Bethany, can you please make sure Hope stays here. I just have a feeling she's gonna try to sneak out and come to lunch with me, Roger, Tori and Mrs. Davis." she said quietly as she put her jacket on.

"Sure Brie. Anything you want." she smiled looking over at her. "Good luck sis." she said looking over at her.

"Thanks sweetie." she smiled before leaving the apartment.


	36. Chapter 36

"Brie, what took you so long?" Roger asked rushing over to Brianna.

"I'm sorry honey. Hope was giving me a hard time about coming with me." she said looking up at him.

"I don't want her here Brie." He insisted looking down at her.

"I know Baby. That's why I told her no. Bethany's gonna keep an eye on her so she doesn't try to sneak out. Everything's gonna be OK Roger." She said caressing his face. "Are you OK?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Her and Tori are inside." he said looking especially nervous.

"We don't have to do this, you know? We can just go have some coffee somewhere." she suggested looking up at him.

"No. Brie, I have to do this." he said looking nervously through the window of the restaurant.

"Are you sure?" she asked taking his hand and holding it tight.

"Yeah Brie. I'm sure." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Roger, I love you." she whispered caressing his face.

"I love you too Brie. Your love is the only one that will ever matter." he smiled kissing her again.

"Likewise." She smiled looking up at him before they entered the restaurant.

"Roger, Brianna I'm so glad you came." Mrs. Davis said looking up at them.

"Hi mom." Roger said standing up straight.

"Mom, doesn't Roger look great?" Tori asked smiling up at Roger and Brianna.

"He always looked great when he was with Brianna. It's really good to see you both." she smiled looking up at them.

"Thank you Mrs. Davis." Brianna said without smiling.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Mrs. Davis said looking down at Tori.

"Why did you want to see us mom?" Roger asked looking over at his mother as he sat at the table.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for what I did to you all those years ago." she said looking over at him.

"Mom, you let him put me in the hospital and you took him back anyway." Roger said looking over at him as Brianna squeezed his hand.

"I know Roger. I'm very sorry. But if I had thrown him out, we would have lost everything we had. And I couldn't raise you and your sister with nothing. There was nothing I could do." she said looking over at him.

"Mom, I would never treat my kids the way you treated me. You chose him over me and that affected me a lot in my life. I lost out on years of my daughters life and years with Brie that we can never get back and now I'm sick and I'm gonna lose out on more time with them." He said looking across the table at her as Brianna looked down at her lap holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry Roger. There is not a day that goes by that I don't pay for that mistake." She said quietly looking over at her son.

"What is it that you want from us now?" he asked looking up at her.

"Another chance with my kids and a chance to be a grandmother to my grandkids." She said as Brianna looked up.

"That is not gonna happen." She said quietly as tears rolled down her face.

"Brie, hear her out." Tori begged looking over at her sister in law.

"No way. You may be willing to forgive and forget, but you forget. I saw everything her actions did to my husband. I'm not gonna let her hurt my kids too." Brianna said getting up.

"Brie." Roger said looking up at her.

"I'm sorry Roger. I thought I could do this, but I can't. I have to go." She said picking up her pocket book and rushing out of the restaurant.

"I have to go after her. I'm sorry mom. I can't do this either. I'll see you later Tori." He said getting up and chasing after Brianna. "Brie, wait." He called out as she rushed down the busy sidewalk.

"I'm sorry Roger. I just couldn't sit across the table from her and pretend that there was an excuse for what she did to you. I can't. I watched helplessly while she let him beat on you, I'm not helpless anymore. I couldn't stop them from hurting you back then, but I can now." she cried looking up at him as he caught up to her.

"It's OK Brie." He whispered holding her in his arms.

"I will not let anyone hurt you Roger. I love you too much to let anyone hurt you." She said looking up at him as he caressed her hair.

"I know Brie. I love you too." He said kissing her head.

"What do you wanna do now?" she asked looking up at him.

"How about you get cleaned up and we go home and pick the kids up? I wanna take them to the museum." He smiled caressing her wet face.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure Brie. I need to spend the day being a husband and a father." He said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry Roger. I know how hard it is for you to face her. I know I didn't make it easier. Not letting her into your life should have been up to you, but I just couldn't listen to her anymore. I promised you years ago that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again." She said looking up at her.

"Brie, it's not just my life. It's ours. Yours, mine and the kids. I wasn't gonna let her back into our lives. Too much has happened. I just wanted to hear what she had to say, and it was the same crap she's been saying for years." He said leaning down to kiss her. "My life is with you Brie. It always has been." He smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"What are we gonna tell Hope? She was giving me a hard time about meeting her." Brianna asked looking up at him.

"I don't know, but she's too old for us to put her off. We have to tell her the truth. She'll see right through us." He said looking down.

"OK. Come on. I wanna take you out for coffee before we go home." She smiled reaching up to caress his face.


	37. Chapter 37

"Mimi, is Hope with you? Brianna asked holding the phone tightly in her hand.

"No chica, she's not. Maybe she's with Bethany or Tori." Mimi suggested sitting up on the couch in the loft.

"No, she's not. I just called them. I called everybody I could think of." Brianna cried as Roger came in the door.

"I went to the Life Cafe, the theater, the mall. I can't find her anywhere." he said closing the door.

"Where the hell could she be?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't know Brie. Who are you on the phone with?" he asked approaching her.

"Mimi. I've called everyone." she said looking up at him.

"I'm coming over chica." Mimi said hanging up the phone before rushing out of the loft.

"Roger, what if she went to Scarsdale?" Brianna asked looking up at him.

"She wouldn't. We told her to stay away from her." he said putting his arms around her.

"But you know how she is." she said wiping her eyes.

"Well Mimi's coming over, she can stay with Tommy. We're going to Scarsdale." he said looking down at her.

"I'm gonna call her." she said rushing into the bedroom to call Mrs. Davis.

"Brie, she's OK." he said looking over at her.

"I hope so." she said turning to him before continuing to her bedroom. "Marie, it's Brianna... she is? Thank God... no, Roger and I will be there as soon as we can... no, it's no trouble, really. We'll be there soon... Um, thanks." she said hanging up the phone. "Roger, she's at your mother's house." Brianna shouted as she left the bedroom.

"How did she get there?" he asked looking up at her.

"How did we get away from there at her age?" she asked going into the closet for her coat.

"Brie, at least she's OK." he said looking over at her.

"Yeah, after I specifically told her not to go anywhere near that woman. What are we gonna do with her Roger? She's becoming impossible." she said looking up at him.

"Brie, she's a good kid. She just used bad judgement this time around." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, this is not bad judgement. She completely disobeyed what we told her to do." she said beginning to cry.

"Brie, she doesn't know why we don't want her near her. All she knows is that she's her grandmother and she wants to know her." Roger said going over to comfort her.

"Marie Davis is not her grandmother. She doesn't understand what we went through." she said looking up at him crying.

"I know Brie. But I don't know how we can make her understand without telling her everything." he said looking down at her.

"She's 16 years old Roger. We can't tell her everything." she said looking up at him.

"Then how are we supposed to make her understand why we don't want her around my mother?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"I don't know, but she can't know everything. She can't handle that. Hell we could barely handle it at her age." she said looking up at him.

"I know Baby, but what are we supposed to do?" he asked caressing her face.

"We go to Scarsdale and being her home. I don't want her with your mother any longer than she already has been." Brianna said as tears streamed down her face.

"OK Brie. Whatever you want." he told her kissing her head before taking her into his arms.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Tommy asked coming out of his room.

"Nothing sweetie. Why don't you go back in your room? Grandma and grandpa are coming over to watch you. Me and daddy have to go someplace, OK? We'll be back late, so be good for them, OK?" Brianna said leaning down to kiss his head.

"OK mommy. I'll be good. I promise." he said wrapping his arms around her neck to hug her tight.

"I know you will, my good boy. I love you." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"I love you too mommy." he smiled looking up at her.

"Come on Baby, we gotta go." he said looking down at her.

"OK, I have to get cleaned up OK?" she smiled looking down at Tommy.

"OK mommy." he said looking up at her as she stood up to go into the bathroom to wash up.

"Come on buddy, let's make sure your homework is done before grandma and grandpa get here." Roger smiled leaning down to pick Tommy up.

"Daddy, where's Hope?" he asked looking over at him.

"Hope's out. Me and mommy are gonna go pick her up, OK? Everything is gonna be OK. I promise." he said leaning over to kiss his sons head.

"OK daddy." he said wrapping his arms around his neck to hug him.

* * *

"God, I hate this damn house. I always did." Brianna said standing outside the Davis house. 

"Me too Baby." he said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"We'll just go in, get Hope and deal with all of this when we get home." she said looking up at him.

"Brie, I have a feeling it's not gonna be that easy. We do need to talk to her and deal with all of this." Roger said looking down at her.

"Roger, I don't want to spend anymore time in that house then I have to." she said looking up at him.

"I know Baby. Let's go." he said nudging her towards the house.

"Roger, she's in the living room looking through some old pictures of you and Victoria." Mrs. Davis said opening the door to the house.

"How long has she been here?" Roger asked looking down at his mother.

"She got here just before you called." Mrs. Davis said as Brianna rushed into the house.

"Hope Bethany Davis, are you trying to give your father and I heart attacks?" Brianna yelled rushing over to hug her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom. I just wanted to meet my grandmother and you and dad wouldn't let me." Hope said hugging her back.

"Hope, what would possess you to do this without telling us?" Roger asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"You and mom wouldn't let me meet my grandmother and I wanted to." she said looking over at him.

"Well didn't you think there was a reason why we didn't want you to meet her?" Roger asked looking over at her.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to worry you and mom." she said looking over at him.

"Come on Hope, we need to go home now." Brianna said trying to avoid looking around.

"Mom, I wanna know where you and dad come from. I wanna get to know my grandmother." Hope said looking up at Brianna as she stood up.

"Hope, you don't want to know where me and dad came from. Trust me. We wish we didn't know." Brianna said holding back tears.

"Brianna, why don't you, Roger and Hope stay for dinner? We can all talk." Mrs. Davis said looking over at her.

"No. My husband and I are taking our daughter home." Brianna said looking back at her.

"We have to get back to our son mom. Come on Hope, get your things." Roger said looking down at Hope.

"Dad, talk to me. Why don't you and mom want me to be here and know my grandmother?" Hope asked frustrated with Roger and Brianna's lack of answers.

"Hope, a lot happened here. We're just not sure this is the time or place." Roger said looking over at Hope.

"Guys, tell me. What's going on, please? I'm a big girl now." she said looking up at Brianna.

"Marie, can we talk to our daughter alone, please?" Brianna said looking over at Mrs. Davis.

"Sure sweetie. I'll be in the kitchen." Mrs. Davis said looking over at them before leaving the room.

"Mom, what are you gonna do? Talk about how horrible grandma and grandpa were?" Hope asked getting up off of the couch beginning to pace the living room.

"Hope, they are not your grandparents." Roger said getting up off of the couch.

"Daddy, they're your parents. How come I can know mom's parents but not yours?" Hope asked looking up at him.

"A lot of things happened here Hope. You're too young to understand but we can't let her back into our lives." Brianna said looking over at her putting her hands on her hips.

"Like what? Mom would you just tell me? I think I'm old enough to hear it." Hope asked as Roger and Brianna looked at each other. They hadn't planned on telling Hope any of what happened back when they were her age, but it seemed they had no choice.

"Back when me and daddy were your age you're grandfather used to hit your dad. A lot." Brianna said sitting on the couch as Hope looked down at her.

"You told me that already, mom." Hope said as Roger sat next to her.

"Whenever he used to beat on me, I ran to your mom. It always made me feel better when I was with her. She made me feel safe, which I didn't feel when I was here." he said looking around the living room where he grew up.

"Dad, you guys are telling me everything I already knew. What are you guys not telling me?" she asked looking down at them getting frustrated over them beating around the bush.

"Not everything munchkin." Brianna said looking up at Roger.

"_Baby, can I come over?" Roger asked as Brianna answered the phone._

"_Roger, what's the matter?" she asked sitting up in her bed._

"_My dad. Can I come over, please? I need to see you." he said sniffling in the phone._

"_Yeah, of course you can." she said rubbing her eyes._

"_I'll be right there. I love you." he told her starting to cry again._

"_I love you too Roger." she said jumping out of bed as she hung up the phone. She got out of bed and rushed downstairs. Things had been getting pretty bad between Roger and his parents lately. Especially his dad. His dad had started drinking a lot and using Roger as a punching bag. She watched out the door for Roger to arrive. When she saw him she ran outside. "Oh my God Roger. Come here." she said taking one look at him before wrapping her arms around him. "What happened to you?" she asked leading him into the house._

"_My dad came home drunk and I heard him yelling at my mom from my room. So I went down to see what all the yelling was about and he raised his hand to hit her and I ran down to get in the middle and he started whaling on me." he said crying as he sat on the couch._

"_Oh my God, Roger. We have to do something. He can't keep doing this to you." she said crying with him._

"_I'm OK. Just as long as he doesn't hit my mom or my sister, I can take care of myself." he told her trying to smile._

"_Roger, this does not look like you're taking care of yourself." she said crying harder._

"_Baby, I'm OK. Really. They're only bruises. They'll go away." he said taking her face in his hands._

"_I hate seeing you like this." she said getting up to walk around the room._

"_Brie, I'm fine. Really." he told her getting up and wrapping his arms around her._

"_I wish I could take care of you. No one would ever hurt you again. I wouldn't let them." she said looking up at him._

"_I know Baby." he said holding her tight in his arms._

"_Roger, I love you so much." she said as he smiled at her._

"_I love you too so much too Brie." he said leaning down to kiss her. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He swept her in closer and their kiss turned from tender to deep and passionate._

"_Roger." Brianna whispered before taking his hand and leading him upstairs to her room._

"_Brie, we don't have to." he said as she closed the door to her room._

"_I want to Roger." she said as she led him over to her bed._

"_I love you Brianna." he whispered as they laid down on the bed._

"_I know, I love you too Roger." she said beginning to take her pajamas off. As they began to make love, it was the first time for both of them. It was awkward, but beautiful. As they lay in each other's arms they fell asleep._

"Is that the night..." Hope started looking over at them as she sat on the chair.

"Yeah Hope. That was the night." Roger said looking over at her.

"Yeah, and the next morning her husband put him in the hospital." Brianna said getting up from the couch.

"Why did he put you in the hospital daddy?" Hope asked looking over at them.

"He was out all night and to protect me, he didn't tell them where he was. That's when he broke 3 of his ribs and his arm." Brianna said starting to cry as Roger went to her.

"I didn't know daddy. I mean, mom said your dad put you in the hospital, but she didn't tell me the other stuff." she said looking up at them as Roger held Brianna in his arms.

"We didn't want to have to tell you. Hope, you're 16 and we're your parents. You shouldn't have to explain why we want what's best for your. You should just trust that we would never do anything to hurt you." Roger said looking over to her.

"I'm sorry daddy, mom." Hope said going to them.

"Hope, we love you and it was really hard to for us to go through it. We just didn't want you to have to deal with it." Brianna said wiping her face.

"I'm not gonna go through the same thing mom. You and dad would never do that to me, but grandma changed. Why can't we give her another chance? We gave grandma Maggie another chance." Hope said as Roger and Brianna looked at each other.

"We don't know Hope. Can we think about it please? There are a lot of things me and your dad need to talk about." Brianna said looking over at her.

"OK mom. I'm sorry for coming here without you guys knowing." she said looking at Brianna.

"We should get home. Tommy's waiting with Aunt Mimi for us." Roger said looking down at her.

"OK dad. I'm really sorry." she said as he reached out to hug her. "Was it really that hard growing up here?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah sweetie, it was. But your mom made it easier." he said looking over at Brianna.


	38. Chapter 38

"Brie, what are we gonna do?" Roger asked sitting on the bed as Brianna stood at the dresser brushing her hair.

"I don't know Roger. I mean, obviously Hope is starting to bond with your mother. Maybe we should let her see them." she said quietly looking down at him.

"I thought you were against it." he said getting up to go to her.

"I am, but Roger it doesn't look like we're not gonna be able to keep her from her anymore." she said sitting next to him.

"Do you wanna give my mother another chance?" he asked looking over at her.

"Roger, I just want our kids to have as many people who love them around them as possible." she said looking up at him.

"But, my mother Brie?" he asked looking down at her.

"She had a point. Why does my mother get forgiven and yours doesn't? It's not like she's gonna do what she did to you to Hope and Tommy. Maybe we should give her another chance Roger." Brianna said looking up at him.

"Are you just doing this because you don't want Hope running away to Scarsdale again?" he asked looking down at her.

"No, I was just thinking about what Hope said and she's right. We forgave my mother and your mother changed. I could see it when we went over there." she said looking up at him.

"Are you sure Brie? I don't want you doing something you're gonna regret later." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm positive Roger. Maybe we should invite her for dinner one night." she suggested looking up at him as he kissed her head.

"OK Brie. If that's what you want." Roger said looking down at her.

"What do you want? I mean, she's your mother. What do you think?" she asked looking up at him.

"I think we should give my mother limited access to the kids and to us. So much has happened.Brie." he said looking down at her.

"I know Baby. But the kids deserve to have a family. And your mother is their family. Do you not want to give her another chance Baby?" Brianna asked looking up at him.

"I don't know Brie. I mean, I see how she's changed too. I just wish she'd have changed when I was younger." he said getting up from the bed.

"I know Roger, I'm sorry. But you know we can't keep the kids from her forever. Hope seems to really like her." Brianna said looking up at him.

"Yeah, they seem to really have something, don't they?" he smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah they do. Maybe she'll be a better grandmother than she was a mother." Brianna smiled looking up at him.

"Me too Baby." he smiled sitting next to her on the bed.

* * *

"Roger, are you serious? You're inviting mom for dinner?" Tori asked smiling at him.

"Yeah Tor, I invited mom over for dinner." he smiled looking over at her.

"And what about Brie? You know how she feels about mom." she said looking up at him.

"It was Brie's idea. After Hope ran to Scarsdale to meet her she got to thinking and we decided that maybe we could give her another chance. At least to be a grandmother to Hope and Tommy. My kids deserve a family. At least they'll have another person in their lives to be there for them when I'm gone." he said looking down at the floor..

"Roger, nothing is gonna happen to you for a while. You're healthy and you have a lot to live for. Don't talk like that." Tori said starting to walk away from him.

"Tori, I'm HIV positive. I'm gonna die eventually and I really need you and everyone to take care of Brie and my kids. I need you to make sure they're OK when I'm gone." Roger said looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Roger, don't worry about Brie and the kids. Brie can take care of the kids and we would never let anything happen to them. We got it covered big brother." she said sitting next to him putting her arm around his shoulder.

"I left them once Tori. I don't want to leave them again. But this time I wanna make sure they have plenty of people around who love them and will be there to take care of them for me." he said wiping his eyes.

"Roger, you and Brie are the center of this family. We would never leave them alone. I promise." she said leaning over to hug him.

"Thanks sis." he smiled looking over at him.

"No problem Roger. I would do anything for you. All of us will." she said as he turned to kiss her head.

"I know Tor, thanks anyway." he smiled still hugging her.

* * *

"Hope sweetie, can you get the door please?" Brianna called out as she fixed things in the kitchen and Roger got Tommy ready.

"OK mom." Hope smiled fixing her hair as she rushed to the door. "Hi grandma." she smiled looking up at Mrs. Davis as she stood in the doorway

"Hi sweetie. You look so beautiful. Just like your mother." she smiled looking over at her granddaughter.

"Thanks grandma." she smiled looking over at her. "Come on in. Mom's making dinner and dad's helping Tommy get dressed. He never matches when he has to dress himself." Hope smiled looking up at her.

"Your dad was the same way. I couldn't trust him to dress himself until he was 10 and even it was nothing but t-shirts and jeans." Mrs. Davis laughed looking down at her.

"Mom says dad still can't dress himself." Hope laughed as Roger came out of Tommy's room.

"Hi mom. There's someone we want you to meet. Mom this is Thomas Mark Davis. Tommy, this is your grandma Marie." Roger said as Tommy clung to his leg.

"Hi Tommy. You look just like your daddy when he was your age." Mrs. Davis smiled looking down at the boy as he looked up at Roger looking for reassurance.

"It's OK bud, go ahead. She's not gonna bite." Roger smiled looking down at him.

"Hi Marie. Sorry, I was just finishing up dinner. Tori and the others should be here any minute." Brianna smiled wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"I look forward to meeting everyone." she smiled looking over at them.

"Why don't we all sit down? Can I get you anything Marie?" Brianna asked looking over at her.

"No thank you sweetie. I can wait until everyone gets here. This is a beautiful apartment." she said looking up at them.

"Do you wanna see my room grandma? Dad got me some really cool rock posters." Hope smiled looking up at her.

"Sure sweetie. I would love to see your room." Mrs. Davis smiled looking over at Hope as Hope to her hand and led her to her room.

"Daddy, when is grandma and grandpa getting here?" Tommy asked looking up at Roger.

"Soon buddy. Why don't you go sit and watch TV until everyone gets here, OK?" Roger said looking down at him.

"OK daddy." he smiled before going to the television and turning it on.

"He's really uncomfortable, isn't he?" Brianna said looking up at Roger.

"It's OK. He just needs to get used to her. He'll be OK." he said putting his arm around her.

"I know Baby. He's not good around new people. He takes after you with that." she laughed looking up at her.

"What? I'm good around new people." he asked looking down at her.

"Oh yeah, you just managed to piss me off the first few times we talked." she laughed as he leaned down to kiss her head.

"Yeah well, I was a stupid teenaged boy. I liked you." he smiled looking down at her.

"I would have hated to see what you would have done if you didn't like me." she laughed as he swept her in his arms.

"Never happen Baby." he smiled looking down at her before leaning down to kiss her.

"Ugh, mom and dad are at it again." Hope laughed looking up at Mrs. Davis.

"They were always at it like that. Your dad was so sweet with your mom. I liked seeing them together." Mrs. Davis smiled looking over at them.

"Yeah well, it's sickening and embarrassing." Hope smiled as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. Why don't you get your grandmother something to drink Hope?" Brianna smiled looking up at Roger before getting the door.

"Hey chica. The bohemians are here. The party can start now." Mimi called out smiling.

"Aunt Mimi." Tommy called out dropping his game controller to rush to her.

"Hi nino. Don't you look handsome?" Mimi smiled looking down at the 6 year old.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet my mother, Marie Davis. Mom, this is... well everyone." Roger smiled looking over at them as Mark, Mimi, Collins, Maureen, Joanne and Bethany entered the apartment.

"Bethany? Bethany McGowan? You grew up. I remember when you were just a little girl." Mrs. Davis smiled looking over at her.

"Hi Mrs. Davis." Bethany said smiling as she took her pocket book off of her shoulder. "Is mom and dad here yet?" she asked looking over at Brianna.

"No, they said they might be a little bit late. Dad had a meeting late this afternoon." Brianna smiled looking over at them.

"Mom said she had something she wanted to tell us." Bethany said as Mark and Collins went over to the TV to play the video game with Tommy and Maureen and Joanne went to the kitchen to chill the wine they brought.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Brianna laughed looking up at Roger.

"I would be too knowing mom and dad." Mimi laughed looking over at them.

"I like how you are all so close. It's nice to see you two haven't been alone all these years." Mrs. Davis smiled looking over at everyone.

"Yeah, they really take care of us." Brianna smiled looking around the room. As everyone sat in the living room, they all laughed and told stories. Maureen and Joanne poured the wine when there was a knock at the door.

"That must be mom and dad." Bethany smiled getting up to answer the door.

"Hi mom." Bethany smiled hugging her mother.

"Hi sweetie. I'm so sorry we're late. Jack had a late meeting and we didn't want to arrive seperately." she smiled looking up at everyone.

"That's OK mom. Everyone else just got here a little while ago." Brianna smiled looking over at her.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Mimi smiled looking over at Mr. And Mrs. McGowan.

"Hi chica." Mrs. McGowan smiled looking down at her.

"Hi Maggie." Mrs. Davis smiled looking over at Mrs. McGowan.

"Marie, you look really good." Mrs. McGowan smiled looking over at her.

"Thank you Maggie, so do you." Mrs. Davis smiled looking over at her.

"Welcome to the family Marie. It's not the conventional family, but it's ours and we love it." Mr. McGowan smiled looking over at them.

"I have a feeling that's a good thing." Mrs. Davis smled looking around the apartment and seeing all the kids around. She knew it was a good thing to be welcomed into this family and would do anything to stay in this family.


End file.
